Vampiress Lovers
by WolveHulk
Summary: AU. What if Amelia had saved and turned Selene instead of Viktor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I just got this idea for a new Underworld story. I'm surprised that no one else has had an idea like this until now. Get ready for the very first Selene/Amelia story in history. I hope to inspire some other writers to make one of their own one day. Enjoy the first chapter of Underworld Vampiress lovers.**

Standing on the balcony of an expensive penthouse in L.A, glowing in the moonlight and having a perfect view of the night time city was a pale-skinned woman. She was beautiful and stunning and had often been compared to a Grecian Goddesses, having the blend of warrior muscle and curves that would make any man or woman hunger for her. The moonlight reflecting off what skin showed due to the fact that she was in a black robe.

The woman's name was Amelia, one of 3 vampire Elders and the most Noble and benevolent out of the 3 of them. She was the current ruler of the vampire covens while her fellow Elders, Viktor and Marcus were in hibernation at the mansion in Budapest. Amelia had decided to take some time off to get away from the war for a few years, but always checked up on its progress and had helped whenever needed for an assignment.

The reason why she only wore a bathrobe was because of the other Vampiress sleeping in the bed 10 feet away from her. The other woman's beauty was the same as Amelia's, compared to a grecian goddess. She was not wearing anything but a black laced bra and panties that looked sexy on her. Her name was Selene, a mortal she had saved almost 600 years ago.

 **Flashback, several months after Lucian took the Vampires castle**

 _Viktor had healed from the near fatal wound he received from Lucian and had awoken Amelia, telling her everything that had happened during her hibernation, including condemning Sonja to death for her secret romance with Lucian and bearing his child._

 _Amelia seemingly held no ill will towards Viktor for it out loud, but on the inside, she was furious. "Even though it was a Lycan's child, it was still a child. I never would've done something like that if Sonja had been my child." She thought before Viktor spoke to her._

" _There's a report of a Lycan attack in a village in the east. I have important things to attend to, so I will lead a team to kill the dogs. If by any chance there is survivors, kill them. But under no circumstances is this to reach Marcus." Viktor ordered as he walked away._

" _Yes, my friend. I'll prepare the team now." Amelia said as she went to her room, put on her armor and sword and went to rely her best warriors. Once they were gathered, Amelia and her team rode to the village._

 _Once there, they saw that the village had already been destroyed and all the population were dead, but Amelia has seen these aftermaths before and knew this one was still fresh. "Scout for any Lycans nearby village, I'll check for any survivors." Amelia ordered as she took off her helmet._

" _Lady Amelia, are you sure you won't be needing anyone to accompany you? There could be a few Lycans in one of the houses." A female Death Dealer asked, concerned for her Elder._

" _Yes. I'm quite certain, my friend. You'll lead the team to scout ahead and report back to me when you find anything." Amelia told her friend._

 _The team scouted ahead while Amelia checked from door to door to search for survivors, even though it was false hope. But Amelia's heart was telling her that there was. She finally came into a house that was home to the builder of William's prison and realized that this was his village. She entered the house and found that the builder's wife and daughter had been killed. Then she went to a room that had 2 twin girls that looked to be barley 6 years old, butchered, as if they were animals. Anelia couldn't help but shed a few tears at seeing this horrible sight. What if these had been her own daughters? She'd would have killed anyone who dared to hurt them if that was the case._

 _She then went outside to the stable and saw that the builder of William's prison was lying dead on the stable floor, dead. She looked down and saw a woman with the same black hair she had, and she was sure beautiful. Anelia could even compare her beauty to hers and Viktor's late daughter._

 _The woman then looked up when Amelia had broke down the door, seeing the woman as she got up and looked at her. "W-who are you?" The woman asked, wondering who this woman was._

" _I am Amelia, my dear. I had gotten word that this village was attacked. Do you know what did this?" Amelia asked._

" _No. But whatever it was... killed my entire family." The woman cried, putting her head in her hands._

 _Amelia looked at the women and saw that she bared a strong resemblance to Sonja. Viktor had given her orders to kill any survivors but after what he told her, she began to dislike Viktor and keeping this woman would remind him so much of Sonja and he'd probably spare because of that. "Tell me, my dear, what is your name?"_

 _The woman stood up and walked up to Amelia. "I'm... Selene." She answered as tears fell from her eyes._

" _Selene, huh? Beautiful name." Amelia thought as she touched the woman's cheek. "They're gone, Selene, but don't worry, you're safe with me." Amelia said softly as she embraced the crying woman in a comforting hug._

 _When Amelia's team came back, they reported that there was Lycans in the area but they'd successfully killed them all. Amelia had congratulated them and had introduced Selene to them. They had taken her back to the castle and introduced her to Viktor, who had been angry at Amelia for disobedience. But Amelia had argued that Selene could be useful in the war against the Lycans. After seeing that Selene had a resemblance to his daughter, he agreed under the condition that Amelia personally turn and train her._

 _That very same night, Amelia turned Selene and given her the strength to avenge her family. Over the next 570 years, Selene had become one of the finest and strongest warriors in the vampire covens, making Amelia extremely proud and even Viktor, but Selene had become closer to Amelia in that time, eventually realizing that she was in love with her and that Amelia had shared her feelings. They had went on their first date and it had been one of the best nights of their lives, especially after they shared their first kiss._

 _Selene had donned a leather catsuit as the years passed, which made her look extremely sexy, much to the pleasure of Amelia. Selene chose to stay as close to Amelia as possible but every time she went into hibernation, she'd be put under Viktor's watch, feeling lost without Amelia. Kraven, Viktor's second in command had grown infatuated with Selene, which she disliked and had been left in charge of the coven while Viktor hibernated, much to Selene's dislike. But when Amelia had been awaked, Selene immediately left Viktor's coven to be by her girlfriend's side. After Viktor went into hibernation, the couple had left the coven to get away from the war and be with each other._

 **Flashback end**

While Amelia was lost in her thoughts, Selene slowly woke up from her slumber and approached her girlfriend. She slowly walked up to Amelia and embraced her from behind, kissing her on the neck.

Amelia smiled and turned around smiling. "Good evening, Selene. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Selene turned Amelia to her and smiled. "Indeed I did, Amelia." They went inside the penthouse and shared a romantic hug.

"Since we have plenty of free time from the war, what would you like to do?" Amelia asked as she caressed her girlfriend's hair.

"Oh, I have one thing in mind, beautiful. Care to guess what it might be?" Selene asked in a seductive tone as she took off her girlfriend's robe.

Amelia noticed the seduction in her girlfriend's voice and smiled. She pushed Selene on the bed and got on top of her. "Indeed I do, love."

The two women leaned in and locked lips in a soft kiss, which quickly became a heated make out session. While they kissed, Selene had seductively lowered her hands down Amelia's legs, softly bringing them up to her hips and clutching her girlfriend's firm ass, making Amelia moan into the kiss, as she felt her girlfriend's hands clutching and squeezing her ass. While they pulled away to breathe, Amelia latched her lips to the nape of Selene's neck, kissing her pulse point while bringing her left hand up and softly touching and fondling her girlfriend's left breast. Selene moaned as Amelia kissed and sucked on the nape of her neck before they locked lips in another heated make out session, sliding each other's tongues into their mouths and sucking on them lustfully, even letting a bit of saliva escape the corners of their mouths.

But before they could get too much into the fun, the phone on the nightstand rang, making the lovers separate. "Aw fuck." Selene groaned, a bit angry at being interrupted from kissing her Amelia.

"Damn right, love." Amelia said as she reached for the phone before Selene gently grabbed her wrist and brought it to her cheek.

"We don't have to have to answer, babe. It couldn't be anything that important." Selene said, wanting to forget about going on an assignment for once to be with her girlfriend.

Amelia shook her head and gently rubbed Selene's hair, showing they couldn't ignore their coven's calls, "We can't just ignore the coven my love. We always have to answer whenever they need us for an assignment. You know this." She said, making Selene nod in understanding.

Amelia got off Selene and picked up the phone. "What is it?" She asked, still upset about being interrupted. It seemed that it was her coven's advisers. They had contacted her because they've heard about an active Lycan camp in Japan was preparing for an upcoming attack and they needed their best warrior to go on a mission of recon and eradication. To her shock and surprise, Selene was chosen to go, alone. "You want Selene to infiltrate and destroy a Lycan camp by herself?"

After much talking, Amelia hung up the phone and sat close to Selene, wrapping her arms around her gently. Selene embraced her back. "Well, I'd better prepare for my mission."

"Selene, please don't go on that mission. I'll send someone else. I mean it's you against an entire camp of the werewolves, and I can't bear the thought of losing you." Amelia pleaded, not waiting to lose her love.

"No, my love. I'll go alone. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. You trained me for missions like this. I promise you that after the Lycans are dead, I'll get on the 1st available transportation I can find that will bring me back here to you. And once I come back, we'll go out to a fancy place that our covens own and have a wonderful blood meal. Then we'll come back here and resume our making out, perhaps even go a lot further than that. That's a promise." Selene assured her Elder girlfriend.

The vampire women leaned in for a long, loving, passionate kiss, sealing the promise before they separated and Selene got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for her mission. In a matter of minutes, Selene came out wearing her catsuit and trench coat. She then went to her weapons room and prepared her guns.

Amelia walked up to her Selene and tightly embraced her. "Remember the promise, babe. The moment you complete your mission, find the first transportation that will bring you back to me."

"I will babe, while I'm there, I'll think of nothing but getting back to you and that's what will drive me to complete the mission as fast as I can, so I can return to you." Selene promised. The 2 women shared one last romantic deep kiss before Selene walked out of the penthouse and headed to the car to head to the airport.

Amelia watched from the window as Selene got to her car. She saw Selene look at their window and blow her a kiss, which she returned before Selene got in the car and left for the airport. When the car was out of sight, she walked up to the bed and sat down before picking up the phone to call one of her most trusted spies in Japan to secretly keep watch over Selene until her mission was done.

After she hung up the phone, she sipped on a glass of blood and, laid down and turned on the TV to help take her mind off things. " _Selene, love, come back to me. I can't lose you. I_ won't _lose you._ " She thought as she saw an image of her beautiful Selene in her mind.

 **There you go guys, the first chapter of Vampiress Lovers is complete. Next chapter, Selene will be in Japan and will proceed with her mission but will get help from an unexpected and unlikely ally. Hope I inspire more writers to write their own Selene/Amelia stories. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, guys, the 2nd chapter has begun. Selene will go about her mission of recon and eradication of a Lycan camp while secretly being watched by one of her lover's spies to ensure her safety. While on the mission, Selene will get help from an unexpected and unlikely ally who is after the same target for a different reason. Plus, there will be a very romantic scene between Selene and Amelia. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

After Selene had gotten a passport to go to Osaka, Japan, she headed to the airport and got on the first flight. It was fortunate that she had used a fake ID that was forged enough to be believable so passage wouldn't be a problem. After a boring 12 hour and a half flight, Selene had finally arrived in Osaka.

Fortunately it was already nighttime, so Selene wouldn't have to worry about daylight. She had went to her personal safe house and had drank some blood to fill her cravings. Once she did that, she had took a warm bath, wishing that she was back home with her Amelia so they could be taking a bath together.

"Oh Amelia, I wish I was back home with you. We could be taking a glorious warm bath together and making passionate lesbian love to each other." She said as she bathed herself, thinking of her Amelia being in the tub with her and making passionate love to her.

After getting out of the bath, Selene got dressed and prepared her handguns for her mission. She then left her safe house and began to search for any Lycan that could lead her to the camp, being extremely careful not to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

While the was happening, Amelia's most trusted female spy got out her phone and contacted her. "Lady Amelia, it's Selene. She's safely arrived, just like you said she would and she is searching for the Lycan camp now."

" _Excellent. Stay back and keep watch over her until she heads back to the local airport. If anything changes, assist Selene in any way that you can. Also, I want Selene telling me about the details of her mission, so don't bother telling me yourself. I'll be sure you're compensated greatly if Selene makes it back to me."_ Amelia said over the phone.

"Thank you, Milady. Find a nice woman to date me and that'll be all the compensation I need." The spy said with a smile.

" _I will, plus a little extra. Report to me again when you see Selene heading to the local airport."_ Amelia told her spy as she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, Selene had spotted a Lycan in human form, presumably a part of the Lycan camp. She stealthily began to follow it to an abandoned subway station and saw 5 Lycans, feeding on the two corpses of a couple they had stalked and hunted for a meal.

" _I can handle 5 of these fleabags very easily, but one of them must know where the camp is located. The sooner I find out, the sooner I eradicate the fucking place and get back to my sweet Amelia."_ Selene thought as she proceeded to quietly sneak up on the Lycans. She easily killed 2 of them with her guns by aiming for their heads and used her speed and Grace to avoid the attacking werewolves before throwing 2 knives through the 3rd and 4th Lycans heads, killing them. She then shot the Lycan she followed with 4 bullets, making him turn back into his human form.

She kneeled down and pointed her gun underneath the Lycan's jaw. "What are you Lycans doing here in Japan? And try not to lie to me because I'm still very angry that my girlfriend and I were interrupted from having fun."

The wounded Lycan and spit blood in Selene's face and chuckled at the Vampiress' angry look. "Fuck you and your whoring dike girlfriend, bitch!"

Selene narrowed her eyes, wiping the blood off her face as her anger rose at hearing this fleabag insult her Amelia like that and lowered her handgun, leveling it towards his groin. She then fired a single shot, shooting his groin right off. The Lycan screamed in pain after feeling the gunshot, never having felt such pain before in his life. "These rounds are silver bullets idiot, and being shot in the groin will be the least of your problems if you ever say anything like that about my beloved again." She said darkly before changing her question. "Where is your camp located?"

The Lyxan growled in pain before finally answering, "The forest of Kyoto; in the heart of Tadasu no Mori!"

"Camped near an ancient sacred and holy site, of course." Selene muttered softly, having realized that it would be the only place that the werewolves could set up a camp without attracting almost any unwanted attention to themselves. She then looked the Lycan in the eye. "This is for insulting my Amelia. I hope you suffer for eternity in hell." She said darkly as she fired another silver bullet dead center between his eyes, killing him. Selene then went back to her safehouse and got more mags for her guns, a very sharp knife and a camera for the recon part of her mission after the Lycans were all dead. Once that was done, she went to the train station that would take her to the forest and headed off for Kyoto.

After a 30-50 minute train ride, Selene finally arrived at the forest of Kyoto and began searching Tadasu no Mori for the supposed Lycan camp. After some time, she found plenty of paw prints in the soil, belonging to Lycans. Suddenly, she sensed that something was wrong. She stopped and slowly reached for her handguns, sensing that there was a presence behind her. She turn around fast while drawing her guns and started shooting at what appeared to be a humanoid raccoon wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses for some very odd reason. The creature also had what looked like a katana sword, which he used to deflect every bullet fired at him with impressive skill. After Selene ran out of bullets, the raccoon creature used vampire-like speed to deliver a powerful kick to her chest that sent the Vampiress into the truck of an old, but still strong tree, stunning her long enough for the raccoon to point his katana at her throat.

"Please stop doing that, unless you have a death wish." The raccoon threatened with a dark voice.

Selene was still shocked at seeing that this humanoid raccoon creature could talk, but did as he asked and lowered her guns. "What the hell are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The raccoon put his katana away and took off his sunglasses, showing her his glowing gold eyes. "Can't you tell what I am? I'm a creature of the night, just like you but very different." He said, showing his Vampire teeth. "I'm a hybrid: half evolved raccoon, half vampire."

Selene was completely shocked at this, having never heard of a creature like this in her entire life. "I-I've never even heard of a vampire of your species before."

The Raccoon Vampire put his shades back on and looked closely at Selene's neck, but found no Existence markings. "Show me both of your wrists." He told her, making her do just that as she raised her sleeves to reveal no markings. "I see that you don't have any Existence markings on you, so your not one of Deacon Frost's agents."

"How do you know that name? Who are you?" Selene asked, wanting to know who this Vampire creature was and how he knew the name of the vampire who was a threat to the human and vampire worlds.

"Seeing as we both have nothing but time, I guess I can tell you who I am and how I came to be." Blade said as he began to tell the woman about his past. "My name is Blade. I was born half evolved raccoon, half vampire. But I wasn't born in this world. Many years ago, my father found a portal that led to this dimension. While here, he teamed up with a hunter named Noah Van Helsing and wiped out many vampires together, rogue vampires that didn't follow the rules of the Corvinus Strain vampires. But when my mother told him that she was pregnant with me, he left this world and went back to his world to help raise me because he didn't want the life of a vampire hunter for me. But unfortunately, one of the vampires that Noah and my father hunted was Deacon Frost. When they interfered with him too many times, he sought revenge and came to my dimension. Unfortunately, my mother was 8 months pregnant with me when Frost attacked and bit her, unknowingly transferring the vampire virus into me. That night, I was born, but my father had thought that my mother died as well. But despite the loss of her, my father was determined to raise me the way my mother would have wanted, but unfortunately I'd undergone genetic changes at birth and my vampire side showed itself when I was 4 years old, but I wasn't a normal raccoon or vampire. I had been born with all their strengths, including immortality, an accelerated rapid healing factor, and even the ability to walk in the sun, but I inherited none of their weaknesses, and while I did inherit the bloodthirst, my other side overcomes the need to drink as much blood as a normal vampire would. But because of my bloodthirst, my father had no choice but to have me homeschooled, but I was allowed to play with other children on the afternoons and weekends. However, the other children were so afraid of me that they always tried to stay as far away from me as they could, but I couldn't blame them for that because I knew why they were afraid of me. My father and I lived like that for 4 years until very bad people came to our home, intent on killing my father, and possibly me as well. My father got me to the place where the portal was but on that same night, my life changed forever. A vampire came and had killed those people, but the vampire that killed them...was my mother. That night, she bit my father and would have killed me as well if I had given her the chance, but I knew it wasn't her, so I had no choice but to kill her. After that, my father killed himself to prevent becoming a creature of darkness. I escaped to this dimension while also destroying the portal so it could never be used again. Unfortunately I ended up on the streets of London, where I fed on the blood of pure evil humans who prayed on the innocent while drinking their blood to satisfy my blood craving. One day, Noah Van Helsing found me, took me in and trained me to become a vampire hunter. He told me of the rogue vampires, who fed on the blood of the innocent... and the Corvinus Strain vampires, who had very strict rules to keep their existence secret, especially to only feed on cloned blood so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, which is presumably the clan you are from. After my training was complete, I began to move from one part of the world to another, killing as many vampires as I could find while searching for Frost. The vampires began calling me Blade, because of my weapon of choice, but I chose to call myself that because the boy I once was died with my parents. The vampires also called me the Daywalker, because I had the ability to walk in the sun.. One night I met someone named Makoto, who lost her father the same way I lost my mother. We teamed up for a while and she became like a sister to me. But unfortunately, Frost had bit her when she tried to save me from him. When that happened... I was forced to kill her, just like I was forced to kill my mother. After that, I was finally able to kill Frost and get the revenge I desired for so many years while avenging every innocent soul he'd ever murdered, especially my mother and Makoto." Blade said, ending his tragic story of his life.

Selene couldn't believe how much this Raccoon Daywalker had to suffer all of his life because of that bastard, Frost. Being forced to kill his parents and sister-like figure, while also being forced to bear the curse of being a hybrid of both evolved raccoon and vampire. She was really starting to feel that she had so much in common with Blade, due to having a similar past to his.

"I'm so very sorry for everything you've been through, Blade. Losing your parents, Makoto and having your life destroyed. I know what that's like, more than you know." Selene said sadly as tears fell from her eyes for the first time in centuries.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that your past is similar to mine." Blade asked, thinking he'd finally found someone that he could relate to.

"Yes. My past is similar to yours." Selene said as she began to tell the Daywalker about her past. "My name is Selene. I was born to a Hungarian family sometime in the year 1383. My father was a great architect back then and my mother was one of the greatest women in the world. I also had a sister as well. My life was basically normal. When we grew up, my sister had 2 twin girls who were very sweet. You'd have loved them, because I did...with all my heart. Until one horrible night. Something was in the stable tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother or my sister, their screams woke me. My father died outside trying to send them off. I started to run to my nieces room, but I was too late. They'd been…butchered...as if they were animals. They were barley 6 years old and only something pure evil would bucher innocent innocent little girls like they were nothing but animals. Next thing I know, Amelia, the 3rd most powerful and the most benevolent of the Elders found me. She and her team of Death Dealers found and killed the Lycans that attacked my village. Amelia and her coven took me in that night and Amelia personally turned and trained me, giving me the strength to avenge my family. During my time with Amelia, I fell in love with her and we've been together ever since. Over the next 6 centuries, the vampires and Lycans have been at war with each other. Amelia and I became possibly the most strongest soldiers of the vampire clan, hunting and killing every Lycan we can find, almost to the point of extinction. But recently Amelia and I decided to take a break from the war because we both wanted to be with each other, so we left the covens to get away from the war and bloodshed, but we've always helped them whenever they needed us for an assignment."

Blade felt strong sympathy for the female vampire to the point where a tear fell from his left eye. From what she just told him, her past was similar to his, having her family taken away from her by pure evil monsters and becoming a creature of the night and using the strength to avenge her loved ones, just like him. He then gently hugged Selene, who was shocked but eventually returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Selene. I'm sorry you had to go through the same pain as I did all those years ago. If there were anything I could do to bring your family back, I would." Blade said as they separated.

"The feeling is mutual, Blade. And you have my gratitude for killing Deacon Frost. That bastard was a threat to both worlds, human and vampire alike. I would have killed him myself as well if the covens allowed it, but Amelia and I were ordered to let the High Council of the vampires you've been fighting take care of him, even though that obviously didn't go so well for them." Selene said, cursing the Vampire High Council for their recklessness at letting Frost get as far as he did with his insane ambitions.

"Thank you Selene."

"Your welcome. Well, now that we've revealed our pasts to each other, what are you doing here in Japan?" Selene asked, wanting to know why the Raccoon Daywalker was in Japan.

"i've heard rumors of a Werewolf camp somewhere in this forest. The leader was an associate of Frost's and was supplying his agents around Asia with military grade weapons, but stopped the shipments when I killed Frost. I'm here because I need information for any other surviving Existence members, information the leader of the camp has. Why are you here?" Blade asked, wondering why Selene wasn't with the love of her life right now.

"Well, I was with Amelia in Los Angeles. We are still taking a much deserved break from this damn war. But then we got a call from the advisers of Amelia's coven and they sent me here alone to recon and eradicate the Lycan camp. Normally I would never ask for help from anyone else but my Amelia, but since you and I are after the same target, why don't we work together?" Selene suggested, knowing that with Blade's help, she could eradicate the Lycan camp much faster and return to Amelia.

Blade raised his hand up and shook his head. "Forgive me, Selene, but I can't. I work better alone." He said softly.

"I understand, Blade. I hope you find what you're looking for." Selene said softly as the Raccoon Daywalker went in another direction. Selene continued searching the forest for the Lycan camp and after finding drag marks on the ground...she followed them until she found the Lycan camp. But to her surprise, she saw an army of 20-30 Lycans; armed with crossbows, shotguns, handguns and submachine guns. She also spotted three-four crates filled with hand grenades. Selene knew it wouldn't be exactly easy taking on a small army of Lycans like this on her own and knew she would have to plan her attack strategy...and that was when Blade had shown himself by walking by the female vampiress' side.

"What happened to 'I work alone'?" Selene asked with a smug smirk, knowing Blade had followed her.

Blade simply shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't mean I can't work with others when I need to."

"Those fleabags are packing very serious hardware." Selene said, looking at all the weapons that could take out a whole coven if fully prepared.

"And I know where they got them... through their leader's connections to Existence." Blade said, knowing that only Frost could have been the one to supply Lycans with that kind of hardware.

"A direct assault is out of the question with that many Lycans and that much hardware, so we'll have to attack as quietly as we can." Selene said, having been taught how to handle Lycan camps like this from Amelia.

"Well, it's a good thing that I come prepared for missions like this." Blade said with a rare confident smirk. "I'll take the left side of the camp, you take the right side."

Selene nodded in agreement and the 2 Vampires separated from each other to begin their surprise attack on the unsuspecting Lycan camp. The 2 temporary allies then proceeded to quietly kill a few of the Lycans before they were caught and getting fired upon, with most of them using their werewolf forms. Selene gunned down every Lycan that crossed her line of fire while avoiding every bullet and arrow fired at her, while Blade made swift work of his targets; slashing and stabbing them with his katana, stakes and glaives, even using his 3 deadly sword techniques, which surprised and impressed Selene, especially as she had never seen those type of weapons before, along with Blade's fighting style and the 3 amazing sword techniques. She could tell that the Daywalker had been trained by a master swordsman; as his technique and skills with a sword were superb...maybe even better than her own. Selene then killed 2 more Lycans until both her handguns were out of ammo and a 3rd Lycan pounced on her. She quickly threw him off of her, swiftly pulled out a knife from her coat pocket and skillfully tossed it at the canine; with the tip of the knife impaling right between his eyes, making the Lycan collapse dead on his back, impressing Blade in return by what a skilled warrior the female vampire was. Within half an hour, all but one of the Lycans were dead.

After all the Lycans had been killed and defeated, Selene got out her camera and took photographs of the camp, taking pictures of the weapons and maps that the Lycans had stored. While the Vampiress was doing the final part of her mission, Blade was interrogating the leader of the camp.

"I know you were connected to Deacon Frost and his Existence organization. As you already know, I've killed him and many of the other members of Frost's agents, but I know there are still more of them still alive. How many more of them are there and where are they located?" Blade demanded with a growl.

"As if... I'd ever tell a half breed freak like you. Go fuck yourself, Daywalker!" The Lycan leader said, refusing to talk.

Blade was not in the mood for games and drew out his katana and with a swift slash...hacked off the Lycan's left arm, making the leader howl/scream in pain as he witnessed his dismembered arm fall to the ground. Selene watched, smiling amused by the Daywalker's interrogation methods as they were similar to her own. "Last chance, Lycan." Blade said as he drove his hand into the leader's shoulder and began to slowly pull out the bone.

The Lycan screamed in agony before he spoke. "Alright, alright! There's only 3 more Existence agents alive. Their locations and operations are in...Burma, Thailand...and Cambodia! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Good. Say hello to Frost when you see him in hell." Blade said as he swiftly cut off the Lycan's head, killing him and making Selene smirk in amusement.

"Well, looks like yours and my work here is done, Blade. But daylight is coming and I have to get back to my safehouse. If you want to stay and rest until the next night, you're very welcome. It's the least I can do for all your help." Selene offered.

"That would be great, Selene." Blade said with a smile. They left the forest and got on the next train to head back to Osaka and headed to Selene's safehouse. While there, they shared glasses of blood and even toasted to a successful mission accomplished.

The next night, they walked out of the safehouse and blade turned to Selene. "Well, here's where we part ways, Selene. But I'm grateful for all of your help." He said as he offered Selene a hand, which she gladly accepted and shook firmly.

"I'm grateful for your help in eradicating that Lycan camp. Despite my skills and experience, I couldn't have done it without you. I must say that you have very superb swordsmen skills... maybe even better than my own skills with a sword, and I've had centuries of experience in swordsmanship." Selene complemented.

"Thanks, Selene, and I must say that your a very skilled warrior yourself. Despite my skills, I couldn't have killed all those Lycans without your help." Blade complemented the Vampiress back.

"I wish you the best of luck with your quest to kill those 3 Existence bastards. I hope you send them all to hell to join Frost." Selene said, hoping that Blade would send the remaining members of Frost's agents to hell, where their master was.

"I plan to. I won't stop until I've killed them all and put an end to their evil ambitions...but if you ever need me again, use this device to call me and I'll be there when I can." Blade said, handing Selene a special contact device.

"I will. Take care, Blade." Selene said.

"You too, Selene." Blade said as they shook hands and parted ways.

Selene headed to the airport and smiled when she got there, knowing that she was going to be reunited with her Amelia. "Amelia, my love, I'm coming home to you." She said as she boarded the plane to L.A.

After another boring 12 and a half hour flight, the plane finally landed in Los Angeles and Selene got off the plane and immediately saw Amelia waiting for her at the gate. Selene happily ran to her girlfriend and they embraced in a romantic hug. "Welcome back, Selene." Amelia said, joyful that she was reunited with her girlfriend.

"It's good to be back, babe. Miss me while I was gone?" Selene asked as she kissed Amelia on her left cheek.

"Hell yes, I missed you. I was worried that you wouldn't make it back alive and wouldn't see you again." Amelia said as she softly kissed Selene's lips.

"You don't have to worry about losing me, love. I'm not going anywhere." Sekene then leaned into Amelia's left ear and whispered softly and seductively. "How about we head on back to our apartment so we can get...reacquainted?"

Amelia smiled at her girlfriend's words and the tone she used in them. "With pleasure my love." Amelia said as she took her girlfriend by the hand and headed to the waiting car. Once there, they left the airport and headed for their penthouse apartment.

When they got there, they opened the door and entered the apartment. Selene was immediately pushed up against the closed door and Amelia began kissing the nape of her neck, making Selene moan as Amelia had kissed the nape of her neck and muttered softly. "Oh, Amelia, oh, god!" Selene moaned.

Amelia swiftly placed her hands on her lover's hips as she planted kisses up Selene's neck and along her lower jaw. "Is there something you want, Selene?" She asked as she gently and seductively clutched her girlfriend's firm ass, but she didn't get an answer. "Is there?"

Selene banged the back of her head against the door and answered softly, "Yes...you, my love. Ughhh!" She moaned as they locked lips in a burning kiss, with their tongues dancing in their mouths and moaning lustfully before they separated with saliva still connecting them.

"Oh, I definitely think that can be arranged." She said seductively as the 2 lesbian vampires headed straight into their bedroom, where they immediately took each others clothes; their jackets, shirts, pants, shoes/boots, bras and underwear, leaving them completely nude. Amelia tgen seductively pushed her Selene onto the bed and climbed right on top of her, where they locked lips in a burning, passionate make out session. Amelia placed soft delicate kisses on Selene's eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips before trailing down between her breasts, licking and sucking each nipple. She then moved lower down to her lover's body, licking her navel until she kissed her wet clit and began kissing/licking the tender flesh

Selene moaned greatly after feeling her lover inside her. Amelia kissed and licked the sweet juices building up inside of Selene before inserting 2 fingers and pumping them back and forth at a steady pace, just to keep her lover satisfied and not to make her climax so soon. While that was happening, Selene grabbed Amelia's firm ass, rubbing it gently.

Selene moaned while in complete bliss, "Oh, god Amelia. Fuck me harder...please baby, fuck me faster and harder!"

Amelia smiled as she sensed her lover was about to reach her climax, Amelia did as Selene requested and pumped her fingers at a much faster and harder pace, making Selene moaned as she screamed out. "Oh, Amelia, baby! That's it...I'm about to...!" That was all Selene was able to say as she released her fluids into Amelia's mouth, making her moan as she tasted how sweet and delicious her Selene was.

Once Amelia licked Selene's pussy clean, she climbed up to her face and locked lips with her in a burning passionate kiss, moaning in bliss and letting their tongues dance, even with their mouths open before bringing their lips back together, tasting each other's saliva and even letting some of it escape their mouths as the separated.

Selene flipped them over so she was on top and then gave Amelia to the same treatment she had received, kissing, licking and sucking on Amelia's lovely breasts before kissing down her body while licking her girlfriend's navel, taking her sweet time so Amelia could be thoroughly pleased. When she had reached her lover's wet clit, Selene immediately kissed and licked her Amelia's soaking wet jewel, making Amelia moan as her lover had kissed her between her legs before Selene inserted and pumped 2 fingers in her lover. Selene smiled after hearing the soft moan coming from her lover's throat.

"Oh Selene, my love! Pump my pussy harder! Harder and faster, babe! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

She smiled and kissed her Amelia will burning lust as she pumped her fingers at a more faster and harder pace until Amelia reached her climax, making Selene lick up as much of her lover's fluids as she could. After cleaning up her pussy, Selene crawled on top of Amelia and they shared one last burning passionate kiss before turning in for the night, snuggling close under the sheets and wrapping their arms and legs around each other.

"That was amazing, my love. I only wish the coven hadn't interrupted us before we could have had this fun." Amelia said panting.

"Me too, babe. But you'll be very pleased to hear that that camp of fleabags has been eradicated. At least now there's less Lycans to worry about." Selene said as she rubbed Amelia's lovely hair.

"Speaking of your mission, why not tell me about it? I'm very eager to hear how you killed those fleabags." Amelia said as she rested her head on her right hand.

"Well, I didn't actually do it alone, babe. I had...a little help from a very unexpected ally." Selene said as she kissed Amelia.

"Unexpected ally? Who was it?" Amelia asked, wanting to know who helped her Selene return to her.

"Well, you won't believe it but he's...the Daywalker. But it's his appearance that was the most shocking...he was a evolved Raccoon in a trench coat and sunglasses and a katana sword, stakes, and glaives that I've never seen before." Selene said, talking about Blade.

"Y-you met Blade and he didn't kill you?" Amelia asked, shocked that Selene had encountered the Daywalker and had been spared. Rarely any Vampires who had encountered Blade had lived to tell anyone about him.

"Well, he almost did until he saw that I wasn't a member of that bastard Frost's organization. By the way, he's dead now so he'll never be able to harm us or anyone else anymore, thanks to Blade."

"I see. From what I've heard about him, he's only targeted the Vampires who don't follow the rules our kind do. Tell me about him." Amelia said softly, wanting to know what Selene learned about the Daywalker.

Selene then proceeded to tell Amelia about what she learned about Blade, his similar past with Selene, his skills and techniques in swordsmanship that may even surpass their own, and even his interrogation methods on the Lycan leader. By the time she was done, Amelia began to have a different view of the Raccoon Daywalker.

"I think the covens have been wrong about Blade, my love. He's a very brave and honorable warrior. I'm glad he helped you kill that Lycan camp so you could return to me." Amelia said softly as she kissed her girlfriend and mate.

"That's not all, babe, I also managed to get us a powerful new ally. He gave me a contact device so I could call him whenever we need him." Selene said as she hugged Amelia close to her.

"That's great news, love. He'll be a great ally for the future when when we need him. But for now, let's get some sleep. We have time to catch up on tomorrow night and we have years worth of free time from this damn war." Amelia said, noticing that daylight was coming through the very dark curtains that block out the sunlight.

"Indeed babe, good day." Selene said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Good day, my sweet Selene." Amelia said softly as she closed her eyes and they went to sleep together, dreaming of only each other.

 **There you go guys, the second chapter is complete. Next chapter will be the 1st part of the 1st movie, but Amelia will be at the mansion so she can be with Selene. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with other stories, plus a writer's block, but I'm back now. I'm going to skip the Underworld subway shootout because I don't want to end up writing the same thing and make fans bored, plus, everyone who's seen the movie knows how it goes. Anyway, on with the chapter, guys.**

It had been 30 years since Selene had met and allied with the raccoon Daywalker and the 2 lesbian vampires had long since moved back to Budapest because it was almost time for the Awakening of Marcus, much to Selene's disappointment and sadness because Amelia would have to go back into Hibernation for 200 years, and Amelia because she'd have to leave her Selene alone with that bastard, Kraven. But despite their sadness at having to be separated from each other again, they'd decided to stay as close to each other as possible.

Currently, Amelia was in her temporary office, making arrangements for Selene to be sent to the Eastern coven where she would be well taken care of until the time came for her Awakening 2 centuries from now. She'd given her advisers instructions to treat Selene with the same respect as they would her and to let her lover have all the luxury and privileges she had while ruling over the covens, but never to disrespect or even think to advance on her or they'd feel her wrath when her time to rule came again. She'd also instructed them to strictly forbid Kraven from ever setting foot in Prague while Selene was there and if he violated that, he was to be executed on the spot.

After she got her arrangements in order, she'd given them to 1 of her most trusted messengers to take to the post office. She went back to the office and helped herself to a little bit of blood, being careful not to drink much as she has to fast in order to prepare for hibernation, despite her deep desire to remain awake to be with Selene.

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered. "Yes?"

" _Lady Amelia, Selene has returned to the mansion from her hunting mission._ "

"Excellent. Send her directly to me and make absolutely sure that no one, not even Kraven gets in her way." Amelia ordered.

" _Yes, milady._ "

Amelia hung up and waited for Selene to arrive, which only took a few minutes until she opened the office and they embraced each other in a hug and kiss before they separated and rubbed each other's hair.

"Amelia, my love, we have a very serious problem." Selene said with urgency as she gently led her lover to their room and locked the door.

"What is it, baby? Did you kill the fleabags?" Amelia asked with concern.

"I did, but there was a shootout in the subway station and Rigel and Nathaniel didn't make it. It didn't seem to be random either since they opened fire on us in public. Rigel was shot by the one of the fleabags and Nathaniel is probably being eaten by them if he did survive. But I discovered something horrible: the Lycans have upgraded their rounds, Rigel was shot by one of them and it burned him alive from the inside like sunlight. It turns out that the bullets they used have UV light in them." Selene said as she showed Amelia one of the UV bullets she'd got from a Lycan she'd killed.

"UV light? Their using daylight as a weapon against us now?" Amelia asked with surprise as she looked at the bullet.

"Yes. But that's not all: it seemed that the Lycans were after Michael Corvin, and when I followed the Lycan I got the bullets from, I heard many Lycan sounds, like there were dozens, maybe even hundreds down there." Selene reported.

Selene had met Michael Corvin 2 years ago when she'd saved him from 2 Lycans, but unfortunately, she'd been too late to stop 1 of them from turning Michael into one of them. After she'd killed the Lycans, she'd taken Michael to Amelia and learned of his past as which they sympathized with. After that, they'd agreed to let Michael go because he didn't want to be caught in the middle of the war between their kind and the Lycans. But they'd told him that the Lycans would eventually come for him someday and told him to be very careful. Michael had even tried to kiss Selene but she and Amelia put 1 of their guns to his groin and threatened to shoot it off like Selene done to that Lycan years before if he ever tried it again, which he swore he wouldn't before running out of their penthouse. Since then, they'd been tracking his movements from time to time.

All this shocked Amelia greatly. While there hadn't been a Lycan den of hundreds since the fall of Lucian, she never had reason to doubt her Selene in the past and she wasn't going to now. "I'm not going to doubt you, baby. If what you say is true, we're going to need all the help we can get if there's the slightest chance of hundreds of Lycans in that tunnel. And I'm so relieved and glad that you made it back to me." She said as she softly kissed her Selene.

Selene knew that Amelia was right about needing help and despite their skills, even they wouldn't be able to combat that many Lycans, even with all the warriors they had and Awaking Viktor and Marcus was completely out of the question. She then knew that there was only one other option left. "Amelia, my love, might I suggest that we contact Blade? He said that if we ever needed him, he'd help us. And as I've said, he's a very powerful warrior and his swordsman skills are exceptionally far superior to ours. With him helping us, we probably won't even need to risk any of our warriors' lives."

Amelia thought for a minute before speaking. "Well, I would admit it'd be an honor to fight alongside Blade against the Lycans, my love. But you know that the coven, especially Viktor is against the idea of letting outsiders meddle in our personal affairs. If we bring our request to the coven, they'd reject it and order us to never speak of it ever again."

Selene nodded in agreement with her lover. "I know you're right Amelia, how the coven will reject our request of letting Blade assist us in the war effort...but maybe the coven doesn't need to know. Plus, Viktor won't be awake for another century, so he won't need to know that Blade helped us."

Amelia asked with a look of surprise to what her lover was suggesting, "Selene...are you suggesting that we bring the Daywalker in our fight against the Lycans without the coven's approval?"

Selene brought their foreheads together while rubbing her Amelia's hair. "I'm fully aware what the consequences will be if the coven discovers this my love...but we'll need his help in our battle against the Lycans. If you're against the idea of keeping the coven in the dark...I understand." Selene stated softly.

"On the contrary, my love...I'm in." Amelia said, choosing to side with her Selene instead of her fellow council members.

The two lovers leaned in and shared a tender but burning kiss, as they slyly slipped their tongues in the other's mouth and moaned as their tongues wrapped around in a heated tango. After pulling away and they smiled at each other with a hint of lust in their eyes as Amelia grabbed her girlfriend's ass and squeezed, making her moan.

"Hey, baby, let's save the fun for after we contact Blade and send him to get Michael's apartment." Selene said with a sexy smile. Selene then went to her computer and brought up the human's name and address before getting out the contact device Blade gave her when they first met.

"Ah, Selene, it's been a while since I've heard from you. I presume you need my help?" Blade asked with a serious face.

"Yes. Amelia and I have a very serious problem, my friend. There seems to be an army of Lycans that our warriors won't be able to handle alone. Our coven won't believe us since they believe we've hunted them to the brink of extinction, so Amelia and I have decided to deal with this problem without their permission. But Amelia is fasting for hibernation, and I can't deal with those fleabags on my own, so we've both agreed to secretly call for your assistance in this matter." Selene explained.

"Well, I have recently received Intel of a possible Lycan infestation in Budapest, and I'm not one to let Intel go to waste. Plus I'm already here and have recently spotted a Lycan who had this strange pendant. But by the time I could investigate, he was gone. Since I'm here, we can help each other solve our little mysteries. What can I do to help you?" Blade asked, wondering how he could help his old ally.

"There's a human named Michael Corvin that the Lycans were after in the subway station tonight. I was there to kill them, but I discovered that the Lycans are using UV bullets that can easily kill vampires, including Amelia and myself, and I saw that the Lycans focused on getting a Corvin, which means he's important to them. Whatever they want with him, it can't be good. We need you to go to the his apartment and wait for me and Amelia, but be careful. The Lycans will more than likely try to capture him again, so you must hurry." Selene said with urgency as she sent the Daywalker Michael's address while leaving out that he was a Lycan.

"I understand, Selene. I'll contact you when I get this Michael Corvin's home." Blade told his ally.

"Amelia and I will meet you and the human after we're done at the mansion." Selene said as she broke off contact.

"Ready for the fun now, baby?" Amelia asked seductively as she grabbed her girlfriend's firm ass again, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes I am, beautiful." Selene said with lust as they stripped out of their clothes, leaving them both completely naked. Selene playfully pushed her Amelia onto the bed, making her giggle. After climbing on top of her, she whispered softly and seductively in her lover's ear. "Would you like to try something new, babe?"

After hearing the seductive nature in her Selene's voice, Amelia captured her lover's lips in a tender loving kiss. "Of course, my love."

Selene leaned into her Amelia's right ear, making their breasts touch. "Turn over on your stomach." She whispered.

Amelia smiled as she did as her lover softly requested, rolling over after Selene had made room on the bed for her lover to turn over onto her stomach. After she had rolled over and showing her bare back to her Selene, Amelia couldn't help but moan in softly as she felt her lover's erect nipples softly grazing her butt as Selene had planted tender kisses on her back while slowly climbing up to her ears.

Amelia was moaning softly but couldn't take the teasing. She wanted to feel her lover's fingers inside her. "Baby, please." She begged.

Selene chuckled softly while whispering in her lover's ear. "Not yet, my love." She then planted a trail of kisses back down, while slowly working her way downwards to her lover's firm ass, as the cheeks had caught her attention.

After feeling the kisses her Selene had planted up and down her back, Amelia softly begged again, wanting to cum. "Selene...please, no more teasing. Make me cum. Make me cum like the lesbian I am!"

Selene moaned loudly after hearing her Amelia begging her to make her cum. "God, it turns me on when you beg, baby." She then playfully bit her lover's left butt cheek, softly leaving a small indentation and smiled after hearing the sound that came from Amelia's throat, which was a mix between a moan and growl.

Amelia moaned lustfully while panting softly, as she felt her lover playfully biting her ass. "Selene, please baby...I need you." She begged, not wanting to be teased any longer and wanting her Selene to make her cum.

Selene smiled as she gently spread her lover's legs open so she could have a clear view of her asshole and answered softly. "You've been very patient my love. Time for a small reward." She said seductively as she softly and slowly inserted her right pointer finger inside her Amelia's pussy, which caused her lover to moan like crazy. Selene slowly continued her actions, pumping her pointer finger while smiling as Amelia moaned out in ecstasy and pleasure. "Enjoying yourself, beautiful?"

"Oh God...yes, baby! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy with your beautiful fingers!" Amelia moaned loudly as her Selene softly and slowly added her middle finger, pumping both fingers at a more faster but steady pace before spreading her ass cheeks and putting her left pointer finger into her lover's asshole, getting a reaction from her. "OH MY...GOD, SELENE! YOUR SUCH A NAUGHTY LESBIAN BITCH!"

Selene chuckled at this and pumped her fingers inside her Amelia's pussy and asshole harder and faster. "That's true, my sexy lesbian woman, I am a naughty lesbian bitch, but I'm _your_ naughty lesbian bitch."

After a few minutes, Amelia finally reached her climax, shouting at the top of her lungs. "OH...GOD, SELENE!" She moaned as she squirted her juices on Selene's fingers before rolling over and catching her breath.

After letting her lover recover from her climax, Selene softly brushed her cum soaked fingers against Amelia's lips. "You okay baby?" She asked softly.

Amelia smiled at her lover. "Oh god Selene, that was incredible baby. I never thought you could be so kinky as to stick your finger in my ass like that. It was soooo sexy, just like you." She said before softly beginning to suck and lick on her lover's fingers, moaning as she tasted her own juices before she and Selene locked lips in a burning kiss, tasting each other's saliva and letting some escape their mouths. When they separated, Amelia smiled, which her lover returned. "Your turn babe. And you can expect the same treatment on your beautiful, firm ass that you gave mine."

"Ohhh, I can't wait, my sexy lesbian bitch. Your my sexy lesbian bitch as I am yours." Selene said with lust.

"Oh yes you are, baby." Amelia said seductively before turning Selene over so she was flat on her stomach on their bed. Amelia then gave her lover the exact same treatment that she gave her, grazing her firm ass with her erect nipples and planting kisses up and down her back before playfully kissing/biting her lover's right butt cheek, making Selene moan like crazy the same way her Amelia did before gently moving her Selene's legs apart so she could get a clear view of her firm ass. Amelia slowly pumped her left pointer finger inside her lover, slowly pumping it inside while gently and slowly adding her middle finger into her pussy before spreading her butt checks and putting her right pointer finger inside her asshole, making Selene moan in pure ecstasy.

"OH YES, BABY! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY AND ASSHOLE WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL DELICATE FINGERS! OH FUCK! Selene moaned loudly as her Amelia pumped her fingers inside her ass and pussy until Selene finally reached her climax and released her juices on Amelia's fingers and the bedsheets.

While Selene had recovered from her release, she opened her eyes and saw Amelia laying right next to her and they locked lips in a passionate kiss. After they separated, she stated lovingly. "I love you Amelia."

"I love you too Selene. I love you so much." Amelia said as she smiled lovingly at her before smiling seductively again. "Hope you have enough stamina for round 2. We're going to do it from our second favorite position." She said before she got on top of Selene and turned around so they were in the 69 position. "Ready to eat my pussy, Selene?"

"Damn right I'm ready, baby. Let's eat each other out and not stop until we're both dry." Selene said seductively as they wrapped their arms around each other's thighs and started licking and sucking on each other's pussies while moaning like crazy, licking everything they could reach inside their lovers. They knew that no man or other woman could ever eat these inseparable lovers out like each other could as they knew that only their most favorite position could surpass this bliss. After 16 minutes of eating each other out, they finally reached their 2nd climax and drank up each other's juices.

Amelia got off her Selene and they laid down next to each other as they lustfully kissed, tasting each other's saliva like the horny lesbians they were until they finally separated and licked up the saliva that escaped their mouths. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay in bed and keep fucking you like crazy, we have a secret mission to prepare for, my love." She said as she rubbed Selene's hair.

"Indeed, baby. But don't worry, when the mission is done, we'll come back here and keep making love until you have to go into hibernation." Selene said softly as they got out of bed and put their matching catsuits on, along with their personal gun and knives. "It's been a while since you've worn that, love. It feels my heart with joy."

"I'm glad I could fill that void in your heart, baby. Well, time to go. Blade and Michael must be waiting for us." Amelia said as she passionately kissed her Selene before they snuck out and got into their car to head out to Michael's apartment. Unknown to them, their allies' were getting themselves into trouble with each other.

 **With Blade just as he broke off contact with Selene**

The raccoon Daywalker had brought up this Michael Corvin's address and was headed there now. It seemed that Selene was just as concerned about this Lycan threat a great deal if she and the love of her life, who was 1 of the Elders of the Corvinus Strain vampires were willing to go against her coven and secretly ask for his help. It seemed like circumstances have chosen to ally him and Selene against a common threat once again, which hadn't happened since they destroyed the Lycan camp in Japan.

" _I have a feeling that whatever the Lycans want with this Michael Corvin is only a part of something bigger, and I also have a bad feeling that Selene and Amelia are going to be put in danger because of it. Perhaps I should stay with them for now until this Lycan threat is dealt with. I owe it to Selene's family to keep her and Amelia safe."_ Blade thought as he entered the Michael's apartment.

When he entered, the lights were off, making the apartment pitch black as he closed the door. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, along with the sound of a gun barrel being pumped. He instinctively leaped out of the way as a gunshot rung out and a 12 gauge buckshot had hit the back wall. The person, who was armed with a sawed off Remington Model 870 fired again, only to miss before Blade delivered a roundhouse kick right to his chest and caused him to drop the shotgun. The Raccoon DayWalker found the switch to the lights in the apartment room he had entered, to see a human with Caucasian skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, who was panting heavily after being sent tumbling over a three-seater couch.

The dirty blonde human stated while holding a hand to his aching stomach. "What the Hell are you?" Confused at seeing a raccoon creature in a trench coat and shades and had a katana sword.

"It that how you normally greet your guests?" Blade coldly asked with a question of his own.

"What do you mean 'guest'? I didn't invite you over to my apartment!" Michael demanded.

"Selene and her lover, Amelia asked me to meet them here." Blade countered.

The dirty blonde man was surprised after hearing the talking raccoon/vampire hybrid say Amelia's and Selene's names. "You know Selene and Amelia? How do you know them? Who the hell are you?"

Blade sighed as he took off his shades, knowing he'd have to share his tragic past once again, just like he did with Selene 3 decades ago. He revealed to Michael that he was from an Earth were evolved animals lived and humans didn't exist, and how the rogue vampire, Deacon Frost had attacked and killed his mother while she was pregnant with him and how his father, whom was a former vampire hunter, had raised and home schooled him, as other children had thought of him as too scary to be around. Blade also told Michael the tragic night that changed his life forever; how his mother had came back as a vampire and killed a group of criminals before biting his father, before Blade killed her himself. He also had to kill his father, since he begged him not to let him turn into a soulless shell. After the Daywalker had been found by Noah Van Helsing, he trained him in the ways of hunting vampires and spent many years seeking Frost out to kill him for destroying his family and life. He also mentioned how he had met a young woman named Makoto and formed a partnership with her that slowly grew into a sibling relationship so they could both have their revenge against Frost...only for Blade to be forced to kill her, too after Frost bit her after she tried to save his life.

"Jesus Christ, and here I thought my life was fucked up, but I think yours takes the cake. I'm so sorry about Makoto. I can only imagine what she meant to you." Michael said with sympathy for the Daywalker.

"Thanks. Well, now that I've told you about my past, what's your story?" Blade asked with interest.

The dirty blonde sighed as he shared his story; how he was a medical student who ended up being caught up in the middle of the war between the vampires and Lycans when he had been attacked by ordinary people, who were in fact Lycans and would've been captured if it hadn't been for Selene saving him, leaving the part with the 2 Vampiress Lovers threat to his groin out because it was too embarrassing.

After that, Michael attempted to head to the door but stopped when Blade put his katana in front of it. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a warning tone.

"Out to the local tavern for a bite to eat." Michael answered. While he may be a Lycan, Michael could eat normal food, which he discovered a few days after he was turned.

Blade scoffed at Michael's answer and got in his face. "Selene and Amelia are meeting us here, so we wait for them."

Michael sighed softly as he glanced away before speaking. "You're right...we wait. But first... I'm sorry, raccoon."

"Sorry? For what?" Blade asked, wondering what the human needed to apologize for.

"For...THIS!" He answered before landing an insanely fast and powerful punch to Blade's face, which sent him flying into a wall and hitting his head, knocking him out cold. "Sorry, but I'm not taking orders from a talking rodent in a trench coat and shades." He said as he walked out of the apartment.

 **Five minutes later**

Blade had came to and noticed that Michael had left. Remembering how the dirty blonde human mentioned a local tavern, he knew exactly where to look for him. He suddenly remembered something else. "That strength and power Michael threw into that punch...it was much more stronger for an ordinary human. Unless...he isn't an ordinary human." He said, knowing that there was only 2 things that Michael could be to have such strength.

Following the smell of Michael's blood, he quickly found the tavern and spotted the blonde haired man sitting behind a booth at a far back corner. eating a platter filled with a cheese burger, French fries, onion rings and a bottle glass filled with beer. Michael was silent as he sensed Blade approaching him and they both remained silent for a few minutes, as he allowed the 'human' to take a few bites of his meal.

"Alright Michael, stand up. We're going back to the apartment right now." He said, not wanting to disappoint Selene and Amelia because of Michael's idiocy.

"Only after I finish my meal, rodent." Michael said darkly.

But the Daywalker impatiently slammed his hand on the booth's table, shaking the contents and startling the other humans, making them all slowly get up and run out, including the owner, who were all afraid of what was going to happen. Michael angrily glanced up the raccoon/vampire hybrid as he said coldly. "Michael, either you pick your ass up and start walking out that door. Or I beat the ever living shit out of you and drag you back to your apartment. Your choice."

The dirty blonde man paused, as his face started to slowly change from a human's into a Lycan's and answered, "You're damn right it's my choice, rodent." He said as he glanced back up at Blade, whom was surprised to see that his suspicions were confirmed: Michael was in fact a Lycan as he angrily tackled him to the ground once fully transformed.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Blade yelled angrily as he kicked Michael off of him, got up and got out his katana as his eyes glowed through his shades, making Michael roar in rage.

The two of them would spend the next two hours fighting each other, with Michael swiping his clawed hands and tossing chairs and tables at the Daywalker while using the steel cold beams from the seats as makeshift weapons, which Blade skillfully avoided while the Lycan hybrid avoided the Daywalker's silver stakes, glaives and katana sword, barley. When Michael swiped Blade's sword out of his hand before swiping him back to the other side of the tavern, Blade quickly threw a chair at the Lycan, hitting him and sending him into the wall.

The 2 supernatural beings charged in to throw another punch on each other before two gunshots echoed out and 2 female voices were heard. "ENOUGH!" The voices of Selene and Amelia yelled out, stopped the Daywalker and Lycan before they could land a punch on each other.

Both Blade and Michael glanced at the door stoically as Selene and Amelia had arrived at the tavern, both of them with disappointed and angry looks on their faces at both Blade's and Michael's actions.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Selene demanded.

"First, explain to me why you neglected to tell me that Michael was a damn Lycan, Selene." Blade countered as he retrieved his sword and walked up to the vampiress lovers.

"I was going to tell you after we got to Michael's apartment, Blade. But I couldn't tell you on the phone because you would have tried to kill him." Selene explained.

"Tell me something, you 2, why'd you send a talking rodent to see me?" Michael asked as he put his clothes back on, wondering why the 2 Vampiress' had sent Blade and not came on their own.

"Well, we had business at the mansion, Micheal, and there was bound to be more Lycans coming after you, which is why we sent Blade to get you before they did, but you both still haven't explained to us why the fuck you're fighting each other!" Amelia demanded.

"Well, I got to Michael's apartment and I told him to wait for the 2 of you, but this bastard knocked me out before heading here for food. I gave him a choice to come back to the apartment, either willingly or by force and wait for you 2 but he chose the second option, transformed and attacked me." Blade explained to his allies.

"Well, I wasn't about to take orders from a talking rodent." Michael angrily yelled before getting punched by Amelia and Selene.

"Fucking idiot! We told you this day would come and you do something crazy as to come here out in the open where more Lycans would have surely come here and attacked you and the people that were in here before your little fight? What kind of idiot are you?!" Selene asked angrily.

"Selene, baby, right now there's no time for playing the blame game. We need to get to a safe house before we have unwanted company." Amelia told her lover softly before they all headed out of the tavern and headed for a safe house.

 **There you go, guys, the 2nd chapter is complete. Next, the vampiress' raccoon Daywalker and Lycan will investigate the Lycan threat and Amelia and Selene will receive a shock as to who the Lycan Blade spotted is. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, my friends, the 4th chapter has begun. Selene and Amelia will learn a shock at who the Lycan Blade saw was, along with said Lycan appearing before them with a secret plan in mind for Michael, forcing Amelia to take drastic measures to turn the fight in their favor, but it won't be without a few complications. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

After leaving the tavern, Selene and Amelia led Michael and Blade to a secret safe house that their coven didn't know existed, intending it to be their base of operations until the Lycans were taken care of. However, they were be completely unaware they were being followed by Soren, who was sent by Kraven to follow Selene and Amelia stinking to the rooftops and stealthily moving through the trees without giving away his position. After seeing the rumored Daywalker with Selene and Amelia, Soren smirked to himself as he had something worth mentioning to his master...and more importantly to brand both women as traitors to the rest of their coven.

" _Oh, Kraven's going to love this."_ He thought as he started heading back to the mansion to report to Kraven.

Unknown to him, one of Amelia's spies and followed him in car, seeing her Lady and Selene with the Daywalker himself and the Lycan they'd been watching from time to time. " _I know I'm going to break the laws of the covenant, but I trust my Lady's judgement. Whatever reason she and Selene have for working with the Daywalker must be a great one, and I bet it will involve Viktor. I'd better get back to the mansion before Soren does and warn Khan about whatever's coming... and for my Lady to be prepared for whatever she's going to do._

Once stepping inside the safe house, Selene and Amelia were interested in hearing about the Lycan that Blade was tracking and more importantly...this pendant that it was carrying. Amelia started off respectfully. "So you are Blade, the Daywalker that helped my Selene eliminate that Lycan camp in Japan thirty years ago. It is truly an honor to meet you in person."

Blade bowed respectfully as he remembered that Amelia was an Elder and Council member of the Corvinus Strain vampires. "It is also an honor to meet you, Lady Amelia. Although...what had happened with a certain idiot wasn't how I planned for our first meeting." He said while glaring at Michael.

Michael glared at the Raccoon-Vampire hybrid for referring to him as 'the idiot', but simply kept quiet as both Selene and Amelia glared at him; showing they were still upset at him for recklessness and idiocy. " _This damn rodent's gonna be raccoon pie when I'm through with him!"_

Selene wanted to move on to the main subject and spoke to her old ally. "Blade...this pendant that the Lycan you were tracking had in its possession. Can you describe it to me and Amelia?"

Selene's friend and ally stated while reaching into his right trench coat pocket. "I can do better than that Selene. Even though I only saw glimpse of it, I was able to memorize what it looked like and sketched it, along with a mark on his right arm."

After taking out a folded up piece of paper, Blade had unfolded it and placed the paper on the table in front of them. Both Selene and Amelia silently gasped at what they saw...as they recognized the emblems right away.

Michael was confused to why both the two women had became so silent, but Blade instantly knew that the symbols indeed meant something to them. "Selene...do you and Amelia recognize these things?" The Daywalker asked, while coaxing as much as he could without upsetting Selene and her lover.

Amelia would answer softly. "Yes...it does, Blade. But it's not just a pendant...it's...a key and this...is...a branding mark." She said, having known what this pendent was after seeing what it was used for centuries ago and Viktor had saw the mark from seeing it on the same Lycan centuries ago.

Michael asked, surprised after hearing what the symbol and pendent really were "A branding mark and key...used for what?"

The female Elder answered. "Many years ago, before Selene was grown and we had met...a mortal named Lucian, who was also born a Lycan had been enslaved by my fellow Elder, Viktor. During his imprisonment, Lucian had gathered a band fellow Lycans Viktor forced him to create and estates of mortals, some of which that he had most likely turned into Lycans, forming a rebellion that started the war between our two races: Vampires and Lycans. Viktor, Marcus and I had believed that he was dead, but it was that bastard Kraven who told us, but I had also suspected that Lucian was still alive...as I knew better than to trust an opportunist and liar like Kraven, but Viktor and Marcus believed him."

Michael stated as he slowly pieced what he had just heard together. "So...what you're saying Amelia is that the Lycan that Raccoon Boy was following...might actually be Lucian? The leader of the Lycan Army? Why should you believe a talking, human sized rodent?"

Blade's eyes glowed as he state coldly after hearing the nickname Michael just gave him. "Blade. My name is Blade, you thick headed bastard! If you ever call me 'Raccoon Boy' again, I swear I'll kill you right here and now."

Michael got in Blade's face as he spit acidly. "Try it rodent! You'll be raccoon steak before you can even reach for your little silver toothpick!"

The 2 lesbian vampires were annoyed by how immature Michael was being and they pulled him away from Blade and Selene shouted in the dirty blonde Lycan's face. "Would you back the fuck off our friend, Michael?! We can't believe what an insolent brat you're being! Toddlers from the local villages act more mature than you."

"Well if you 2 hadn't contacted him-" He tried to say but Amelia cut him off.

"Selene and I had every right to reach out to Blade. He's an exceptional and honorable warrior whose been battling rogue Vampires, Lycans and other nightmarish creatures that have been praying on your kind!"

Selene added after her lover. "And If it hadn't been Blade, I never would've returned from my assignment in Japan 30 years ago and more importantly...he didn't start that fight back in the tavern, YOU did! He told you that Amelia and I were going to meet you both at your apartment and what do you do? Act like a selfish asshole thinking about himself with no regards to the consequences!"

Michael tried to counter but became silent, knowing that Amelia and Selene were right. Blade told him that they were to wait for them to arrive at his apartment and he simply knocked the Daywalker out because he wanted to go out for food. And more importantly, if the Raccoon-Vampire hybrid hadn't intimidated all the other patrons out of the tavern...innocent people would've been caught in their scrap and the smell of fresh blood would've attracted more Lycans.

Blade asked, while bringing up the possibility that Lucian was still alive. "Amelia, are you absolutely sure that the Lycan I had been tracking could've be Lucian?"

Amelia sighed as she softly shook her head. "That's just it Blade. I'm not completely sure it could be Lucian. There were so many Lycans slaves who had the exact same brand. It could've been any one of them."

That was when a different male voice stated. "Oh...I beg to differ." The four of them would turn to the door and Amelia, Selene and Michael, with the exception of Blade, turned to the front door, surprised to see a well dressed and mannered man with his arms folded behind his back...who was in fact Lucian, the Lycan leader who was supposed to be dead.

The Lycan stated with a cold smile on his face. "Hello, Lady Amelia. How long has it been? Close to 300 years?"

The female Elder stated with surprise at seeing the leader of her coven's sworn enemies. "Lucian! So the Lycan that Blade had been tracking...it was you!"

"Guilty as charged. But you should be grateful, Daywalker." Lucian said politely.

"Grateful? For what?"

"That it's not you I'm here for...or Amelia or her lesbian lover. I'm here..." He answered while pointing directly at Michael. "For him!"

Selene and Amelia stood in front of Michael to protect him Lucian. "Forget it. You're not laying a hand on Michael. So you'll just have to head back to whatever hell hole you crawled out empty handed."

Lucian closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and answered while showing his Lycan features. "I don't think so." He then gave off a loud howl, which was answered by other howls and Lycans pouncing through the glass and walls of the safe house. Lucian stated to Raze, his second in command, "Leave Amelia, her woman and the Daywalker to me. Grab Michael and head on back to the hideout. I'll meet you and the others there shortly."

"As you command, Lucian." Raze said with an evil grin.

Lucian proved to be a powerful adversary as he battled Amelia, Selene and Blade single handedly while Raze and the rest of their pack battled Michael. Despite putting up a good fight, the more experienced Lycans managed to capture him and get him out of the safehouse. Amelia and Selene had trouble landing a single blow to Lucian, as the many battles he had fought and won in the past had sharpened his combat skills, in both human and Lycan form. And because Amelia had been fasting, she'd become much weaker to the point where Lucian successfully knocked both lovers out. Blade was also at a disadvantage, as Lucian's reflexes were equal to that of Deacon Frost's and he had parried each swipe from his sword with clawed hands with expert ease. Before the Raccoon Daywalker could even perform his 2nd Deadly Sword Technique, Lucian had landed a powerful punch that sent him crashing dead on into a cabinet that collapsed right on top of him.

Lucian then turned back into his human form, put his clothes back on, got out a syringe and took some of Amelia's blood. "Don't worry, Amelia, I won't kill you. It's Viktor who I want dead. I'll be sure to welcome you and your lover as Elders into the new world of vampires and Lycans after Viktor is dead. Enjoy your sleep." He said politely before leaving.

 **Five minutes later**

Amelia recovered and looked surprised after seeing her Selene knocked unconscious from the battle before scurrying to her lover's side and stated softly while cradling her head. "Selene, baby, are you alright?"

Selene heard her lover's words and quickly regained consciousness, but smiled softly up at her Amelia's beautiful face. "I'm alright, babe. It'll take more than a few puny claw swipes from a Lycan to kill me." She said before the two lovers shared a sweet kiss, but pulled apart after hearing Blade groaning with the cabinet shelf on top of him.

Selene muttered in disbelief as they rushed over to help Blade. "Oh, shit."

Amelia asked as she and Selene had slowly lifted the cabinet off the Raccoon Daywalker and helped him onto his feet, "Blade. Blade, are you okay?"

The raccoon/vampire hybrid said with a hint sarcasm in his voice. "Other than being punched by an ancient Lycan and having an antique cabinet fall on top of me...I'm alright."

Selene smirked as she countered. "A shame that the cabinet didn't knock the wise ass out of you."

Blade asked with a disliked look since he knew their next move right away. "So...I assume we track Lucian and his Lycans back to their hideout in order to save Michael's insolent hide?"

While both Selene and Amelia were still upset and angry at Michael for his past actions, the two lovers knew they needed to save the human/Lycan hybrid...despite the animosity between him and Blade. "We know you and Michael don't like each other Blade...but we need your help in order to rescue his pathetic hide." Selene said gently.

The raccoon/vampire hybrid sighed heavily, showing he didn't wish to help rescue Michael...but had too and slowly answered. "I'll do it, but if that bastard so much as makes one more remark about my appearance...I swear, I'll kill him myself."

Amelia turned to look at each other and after giving it some thought, the two lovers would let Blade indeed kill Michael...after they had finished chewing him out for his actions back at the tavern.

"Selene...you go with Blade to rescue Michael. There's something that I need to do." Amelia said while putting her arms around her lover's neck.

Selene asked as she put her hands in her lover's hair, concerned by what 'it' was her love needed to do. "What do you mean, Amelia?"

After seeing that this was a discussion only meant Amelia and Selene...Blade had stepped outside to give the two lovers their privacy while he attempted to locate fresh Lycan tracks. After Blade had gave them their privacy, Amelia stated softly to her lover. "I'm going to wake him up Selene."

After knowing who it was Amelia was referring to, Selene would beg her softly not to. "Amelia, baby...please, don't. Don't wake Viktor up. It's still too soon. If he discovers what we've done..."

Amelia placed a comforting and assuring finger to her Selene's lips and stated gently while relaxing her lover. "I won't mention anything about Blade to Viktor, my love. I'll only tell him that Lucian is still alive and what had happened while he was hibernating. He'll never know about Blade helping us."

Selene nodded, showing she trusted her Amelia's judgement, the same as she trusted hers but stated gently while reaching for her lover's hands. "Be careful, baby. I'm not going to lose you, especially to Viktor. If I get word he's laid so much as a finger on you, I swear I'll kill every last vampire in that mansion to get you back, including Viktor. I'll murder the bastard myself, and I won't give a shit if the coven hunts us down.

Amelia smiled at her Selene's devotion to her and passionately kissed her for 5 minutes and they smiled as they were nose to nose. "I feel the same way, baby. I don't care who it is, I'll murder anyone who tries to keep us from each other, even if it's our own kind, and especially Viktor. And I'll be careful, baby. I promise."

They shared one last kiss before Selene went outside and spotted Blade waiting patiently for her by a tree and asked simply. "Everything alright?"

Selene answered simple and truthfully. "Everything is alright Blade. Amelia just needs to report what is happening to our fellow Elder, Viktor when he awakens." She then wanted to move on to a different subject. "Did you find any tracks?"

Blade nodded and gestured to the ground, with Lycan paw prints heading north-northeast away from the safe house. "Stupid mutts didn't bother to conceal their tracks. Probably thought we would never regain consciousness."

Selene stated as she and Blade shared a confident smirk. "Well, my friend, how about we crash their little celebration party?"

"Indeed, my friend. But let's hurry before Lucian gets what he wants from that bastard Michael." Blade said before they followed the Lycan tracks to Lucian's hideout. They followed the tracks to the subway Station and the tunnel that Selene heard the Lycan sounds from, but before they could go any further, needles poked their necks and within seconds, they were knocked out as they fell, revealing Lucian, who suspected they would follow.

 **With Amelia as soon as her Selene and Blade left**

While Selene and Blade had traveled north-northeast, following the Lycans to their hideout, Amelia wished Blade and her Selene the best of luck before getting into the car and driving back to the mansion.

When she got there, Amelia's trusted spy, Laura quickly took her to the monitor room across from the Elder's chamber. "Lady Amelia, there's something you should know."

"What is it, Laura?" Amelia asked with concern.

"I know that you and Lady Selene are working with the Daywalker, and I know you're doing it for a very good reason, but Soren also followed you to report to Kraven, but I don't trust either of those bastards so I had Khan and his men lock Soren in the guard room before he could report to Kraven. I don't know what you're going to do, but I know it's going to involve Viktor and I trust your judgement completely, which is why I took the liberty of preparing Viktor for awakening and packing my things...as well as putting the thing you had me build in place. It'll be ready by tonight."

Amelia smiled at her spy's loyalty to her and Selene. "You've made the right decision, Laura. I thank you for your loyalty and I think you'll be safer if you leave Budapest tonight. Go to Paris and spend as much time with Jennifer as you want. But if I need you again, I'll contact you."

"Thank you, milady. I hope you and Lady Selene do well." Laura said with a smile as she went to her car to head to the airport.

Amelia went inside the Elder's chamber and opened Viktor's seal and unlocked it. When the coffin came out, she gave Viktor her blood and made the other preparations before leaving the chamber. In her way into the room, she ran into Khan. "Khan, I need you and your men to drag Kraven to the Elder's chamber. There's something I have to do and it's extremely important."

"Yes, my Lady, but where's Selene?"

"She's on an errand for me. She'll be back later, but until then, do as I say." Amelia sternly told him. Amelia went to her and Selene's room and began to feast on packets of blood to make herself stronger, knowing she wasn't going into hibernation after this.

After waiting for a few hours, the Elder unlocked her door and walked inside the Elder's chamber, where Viktor was waiting, halfway through his regeneration process. "Hello, old friend."

"Be silent, Amelia! I've seen your memories and have seen Lucian. Kraven told us that he was killed and even brought back the branding mark as proof!" Viktor said, more angry about breaking the Chain.

"Proof that Kraven more than likely fabricated in order to gain our favor! Kraven's always been lusting for opportunities for power. As for me breaking the Chain, I didn't have a choice! Whatever Lucian wants with Michael, it's more than likely going to be a grave danger to every vampire in the world!"

"The Chain has never been broken once in 14 centuries since we Elders began to leapfrog through time! 1 awake, 2 asleep, that's always been the way of it! It is Marcus's turn to rule and you know it!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE, VIKTOR! OUR WORLD IS BEING THREATENED AND MICHAEL- She yelled before Viktor cut her off.

"You mean the Lycan that you and your lesbian lover haven't killed?! I don't know why you let him live, but he won't be living for much longer. You are an Elder and s friend but you know these rules are in place for a reason and they are the only reason we've survived this long. But for what you've done, you will be judged, along with Selene. When the council members arrive, we will decide your fate!" Viktor said with anger, making Amelia glare at him.

The guards took Amelia to her room and Kraven walked up to her. "Should have played by the rules, Amelia. Now with you out of the way, Selene's ripe for the taking." He said with a smirk.

"Hope you're prepared for hell, bastard, because you'll be going there soon, traitor." Amelia Kraven closed and locked the door.

 **The next night**

The temporary EMP device Laura had set up detonated, shutting down the power of the mansion. Amelia saw her chance and leaped out of the window. Making sure to grab the silver nitrate bullets Khan had laid on her desk. Once Amelia got to her car, she speeded off to a safe house, but unknown to her, she was being followed by 3 Lycans.

Once she got to the safehouse, she went upstairs and waited until the Lycans showed themselves and quickly killed 2 of them with silver nitrate bullets to the head and injuring the one named Singe. After interrogating him and learning something she could use against Viktor to her advantage, she took him back to the mansion.

 **In the Elder's chamber**

Viktor was talking with Kraven when he heard Amelia. "Here's my proof I was telling the truth, Viktor!" She said before sliding Singe into the chamber. After chaining him up, Amelia caused him very intense pain to get him to talk, which he did.

He told Viktor that the Lycans been trying to combine the bloodlines of vampires and Lycans for years, failing every time until they found Michael, who was a descendant of Alexander Corvinus. Planning to combine the blood of their 2 spices to create a hybrid of the 2.

"There can be no such union and to speak of it is heresy." Viktor said, wanting no such creature to come into the world because he feared the power it would wield.

"We'll see...once Lucian has what he needs from Michael's blood." Singe countered.

"Lucian is dead."

"According to who?" Singe asked with a smirk.

The Elders looked and saw that Kraven had ran out of the chamber. After checking the chamber door, Viktor walked up to Amelia. "I can assure you that I will make Kraven pay with his life."

"We'll see. Soon this house will lay in ruins." Singe said with confidence. "But you should also know that there is another problem you will face, not that you'll survive. Let's just say that a hybrid already exists in the form of a human sized talking rodent. And if Lucian injected the blood of a pureborn like the 2 of you, combining it with Michael's Lycan blood."

"Blade, the Daywalker and another abomination." Viktor whispered, thinking this could be a great opportunity to rid the world of one of its most hated enemies and prevent another abomination from being born as he did centuries ago.

"The Daywalker is already stronger than both vampire and Lycan. Just imagine how strong he'd be once he drank the blood of a Lycan. And Michael is sure to become as strong as he is at his current level of power."

Suddenly Khan and his soldiers came into the chamber. "My Elders, the council members have been assassinated." He reported, getting a gasp from Viktor.

"And also, Amelia, your little girlfriend is going to be the first witness to the fall of your coven... before she dies." Singe said with an evil grin while looking at the female Elder.

Viktor then swiped Singe across the face, killing him as his blood spilled out. "I'm sorry I doubted you, my friend. But you have nothing to fear. I shall grant you and Selene full pardons for your crime... the moment you and her kill Michael Corvin, but leave the Daywalker to me. It is time the vampire world is finally rid of that abomination, once and for all." He said before walking out of the chamber with Khan and his men.

" _Selene, my love, please be alright. I'm coming for you and our friend._ " She thought to herself, hoping that her Selene and Blade were alright.

 **There you go, guys, the 4th chapter is complete. Next will be the fight in the Lycan den, where Selene, Blade, and Amelia discover the truth about Selene's family and get revenge on the one who did it, as well as vengange for a certain Lycan's wife and unborn child. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, my friends, the 5th chapter has begun. Don't want to spoil anything because I want to make it surprising for you. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

After regaining consciousness from the sneak attack from Lucian and his men, Blade noticed that he and Selene were bothhung up by their wrists in strong but rusty chains. The Daywalker stated while nudging his friend awake. "Selene...wake up. Wake up!"

The female Death Dealer slowly shook off the effects of the drug and asked. "Blade? Whu...what happened? Did..." She then asked with a hint of disgust, as she immediately knew the answer to how they ended up being tied together. "Please tell me we did not get captured right after we arrived at the subway tunnel."

The vampire/raccoon hybrid answered while confirming her hunch. "They knew we'd follow their tracks...and sprung a trap."

Lucian then stepped out of the shadows, with Raze right behind him and other Lycans armed with weapons carrying UV light ammo as they gathered around the Daywalker and Death Dealer...with two lagging a chained and beaten up Michael by his wrists. "Indeed we did Daywalker. We knew that you and Selene would attempt to rescue your friend...and simply waited for you both to follow our tracks back to our hideout. I was expecting Amelia to accompany you both...but you two will do for now." The Lycan leader answered with a polite smile.

Selene asked while she and Blade attempted to break free from their restrains. "What do you even want with Michael, Lucian?"

Before his master could answer, Raze stated while growling angrily. "Stop you're squirming vampire!" He then shined a source of UV light directly at Selene, who screamed in great pain as the light was burning her greatly.

Blade gasped in shock at the sight of his ally and friend being burned by the UV light and shouted towards Raze. "Leave her alone you spineless fleabag!"

Raze growled angrily at that insult while Lucian commanded his lieutenant. "Take it easy Raze. Selene and the Daywalker, are our 'honored guests' and 'audience' along with Lady Amelia once she arrives. If Amelia finds that her lesbian lover is harmed in any way, she'll kill us all, and I cannot allow a potential peace with her to be destroyed."

The black skinned Lycan nodded in agreement before turning off the UV light, "I apologize, Lucian. You're right. I'm sorry for that rash action, Lady Selene."

Blade asked while glancing back towards Selene with great concern, as she was panting heavily from being exposed to so much UV light. "Selene..are you alright?"

Selene answered while getting her breathing under control but was hissing in pain as the burn marks were still visible. "I'm alright, Blade but These burns from that UV light hurt like hell. Fortunately I've been around for 600 years, so they'll heal very quickly."

"As for your question Selene, what I want with your dear friend is rather simple; once I inject him with this syringe of Amelia's blood...Corvin will undergo a transformation that cause him to be transformed into an extraordinary creature: a hybrid carrying the blood of both a Lycan and Corvinus Vampire!" Lucian explained, revealing his ultimate goal.

Selene and Blade stared shocked at that revelation and the Daywalker demanded. "What the hell would you want to do that for?! When Frost attempted to creature hybrids between Vampires and other creatures; most of his test subjects couldn't survive the change and died right away. And most of the ones that did lost all sense of themselves and what they were!"

Lucian stated while scoffing at the name of that Vampire, who was a threat to the Lycans, humans and other vampires. "To hell with Deacon Frost and his abominations! The Elders were fools into letting that bastard live for so long...but I should thank you Daywalker, for you saved me and my men the trouble to hunting Frost ourselves eventually."

Both Selene and Blade were surprised by how much animosity Lucian showed towards Frost as he continued. "Unlike that bastard, I have no intention of putting anyone else through this process. Corvin will be the only one to become this species of hybrid...to give me and my people our rightful revenge against the Elders."

Selene stated angrily as she thought Lucian meant all 3 of the Elders, especially her Amelia. "If you even think about laying a finger on my Amelia, Lucian, I swear I'll kill all your fleabags before I rip you apart very slowly when Blade and I break free from these restraints!"

Raze had growled angrily at that threat towards his master...but did nothing as Lucian held out a hand, ordering him not to do anything as the Lycan leader countered "Why would I want to harm Lady Amelia?" He asked, surprising both Blade and Selene as they glanced at each other with confusion as Lucian continued. "My argument has nothing to do with Amelia, or you and the Daywalker...it's only between me, Marcus, for an entirely different reason and the one who enslaved me and my people, who turned us into what we are and more importantly...who didn't just wrong me, but committed a heinous wrong against you Selene."

Selene asked with a confused look on her face, as she baffled by what Lucian was talking about when he said someone had 'wronged' her. "What are you talking about?"

Lucian answered truthfully. "The attack on your village...and the murder of your family. You've been lied to, my dear."

The Death Dealer counted strongly after Lucian brought up the day she had lost everything before Amelia had found and rescued her. "Shut your damn mouth, Lucian! You don't get to mention that day, when your kind slaughtered my family!"

Lucian countered calmly. "Oh, you poor naive child. You've been lied to for so long, he made sure you actually believed it...which was what he was counting on."

But before Selene could ask Lucian what he was talking about again...Kraven and his men had appeared out of the shadows, with Kraven firing a handgun carrying silver nitrate rounds that hit Lucian directly in his chest, shocking Selene and Blade.

"Alliance terminated, fleabag. Kill them all!" Kraven ordered before running like the coward he is.

Raze and the rest of their pack returned fire which the other vampires swiftly evaded by running along the walls and continuing firing. While the Lycans were distracted shooting at Kraven's men, Viktor, Khan and a small team of Death Dealers and Amelia had arrived at the Lycan hideout.

After they killed several Lycans in the tunnels, Amelia felt her Selene's presence in another direction and immediately ran towards her, killing a few Lycans easily along the way until she found them.

Amelia had fired at several Lycans with two Walther P99 handguns while running up to the controls to Selene's and Blade's restraints. After they were destroyed and the 2 Vampires were lowered onto the floor, Amelia swiftly rushed over to untie and unshackle her lover and the Daywalker.

When they were free, Selene embraced her Amelia in a romantic hug, which Amelia eagerly returned. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you're alright." The Elder said with happiness.

"I'm so glad you're alright, too, my love. Viktor must have been convinced that you were right." Selene said with a smile.

"It wasn't without complications. Viktor knows about Blade and he won't stop until he and every Lycan here is dead. Which means we must get Michael's pathetic ass and get out of here now." Amelia said with urgency.

"Alright baby, but first, let's give some of the fleabags and Kraven the punishment they've long deserved. After we do that, we'll get out of Budapest while we can and relocate somewhere else." Selene said, wanting to kill a few Lycans and Kraven before leaving the country with her lover to live somewhere else.

The 2 lesbian vampires shared a passionate and loving kiss while Blade watched with a smile before drawing his sword. They freed Michael and Selene drew out her own handguns and the three of the turned the battle into their favor, shooting and killing as many Lycans with Michael killing some as well until Kraven appeared from a door and started shooting at them, hitting Michael with 2 silver nitrate bullets.

Both Selene and Amelia stared angrily at the sight of Kraven, as they both had enough of his lying and manipulative nature; along with all those of him flirting with Selene and trying to steal her away from Amelia, which they both grew tired of. The two lovers began to shoot at Kraven as he evaded their bullets, until Amelia fired a round that passed through his left ankle, causing him to trip and fall...but landed safely on the ground. The two lovers would then charge in towards Kraven as he reloaded his weapon and fired again, which Selene and Amelia swiftly evaded until he ran out of ammo once again. After Selene kicked the gun out of his hands, she and her lover fired a hail storm of bullets that passed though his body, wounding him greatly as he collapsed onto the ground covered in his own blood while groaning in pain.

Before Selene and Amelia could walk away, Kraven called out loudly to get their attention "Selene...wait! Lucian...was telling you the truth!"

Selene demanded while putting her left foot on one of Kraven's wounds, with her lover right beside her. "What do you mean he was telling me the truth, you son of a bitch?!"

Kraven's answered while smiling at what the outcome would mean for the 2 lovers, "The Lycans never attacked your village and killed your family: that was just a cover story...to hide the truth from the both of you!"

Amelia asked, confused by this revelation, alongside her love...as they weren't liking where this was heading. "A cover story? Ordered by whom?"

Kraven answered before dying from his fatal wounds. "Viktor. It was Viktor...who killed your family, Selene."

After hearing those shocking and haunting words leave Kraven's lips as he died..both Selene and Amelia were deeply shocked by that dreaded revelation. Amelia stated before realizing the truth, shocked and horrified as she and her love glanced at each other. "It...it was...Viktor? He told me that it was the Lycans that did it. He...he lied to me!"

That was when they heard Blade calling out. "Selene, Amelia. Michael is alright, but he's dying. Those bullets won't take long to finish their lethal effects on his Lycan DNA."

Suddenly, they saw Lucian stumble towards them while clinging to his injuries. While trying to speak. "Amelia...you or Selene must bite Michael."

The two lovers asked, shocked by that statement, along with the raccoon/vampire hybrid. "What?"

He answered again while panting heavily, as his wounds were fatal. "One of you must bite him! It's his only chance to survive the poison that's killing him."

That was when Viktor himself had walked down the staircase that led into the room the four of them were in and seeing what was happening. "My, my...this is quite the unexpected surprise and turn of events. Kraven...I should've eliminated that treacherous leech the moment I brought him into our coven." He said with hate before glancing towards Selene, whom had tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she looked at the Elder she trusted her entire life as a Vampire and Death Dealer. Viktor stated while glancing down with true remorse. "So...both he and Lucian have told you the truth my dear child."

Amelia stated while shaking her head in denial. "Viktor...tell me this isn't true. Tell me you did not lie to me. Tell me it was not you who attacked Selene's village and slaughtered her family."

Instead of denying it, Viktor state causally. "It is not a lie. I am the one attacked and murdered your lover's family, Amelia. And lied to you."

Selene would be devastated beyond words, along with Amelia as she couldn't believe what sort of 'man' Viktor truly was...along with Blade, as he realized first hand how similar Viktor was to Frost; as they didn't value human life and had no qualms about betraying their fellow kind or their moral code. "Why did you do it? Why did you take my family away from me?"

Viktor answered simply. "I'm so sorry my dear...but it was the cleanest option. I had hired your father to build the prison to entrap Marcus's twin brother William. Once Lucian had escaped me and took our old castle, I killed him, so Marcus would not know where his twin was being held or so Lucian would not know where to find him either."

Lucian also revealed, while clinging to life. "You also killed Sonja...the love of my life and your only daughter; along with our child before he or she could be born."

Viktor state coldly while looking at the dying Lycan. "Your's and Sonja's child. You both created an unspeakable abomination. I was not going to let it see its first sunrise...even if it was my grandchild!"

Both Selene and Amelia were shocked beyond words after hearing the truth about how Sonja, whom was like a sister to the female Elder, had been killed by her own father, just as Blade was. Amelia statedstate while shaking in disbelief after learning what sort of monster her 'old friend' and fellow Elder truly was. "No Viktor this...this can't be you. This can't be you."

Viktor would state cold and simple. "Oh I'm afraid it can be Amelia...since you don't know me at all."

After recovering from the initial shock, Selene would draw out her handguns and fired bursts of rounds towards Viktor...whom easily dodged and evaded with expert ease. Amelia aided her lover while drawing her own guns before stating to her 'fellow Elder'. "Viktor...consider this as both mine and Selene's resignation from both covens and the Vampire Army!"

Viktor countered by asking. "Tell me something Amelia: do you honestly think if you or Selene were to kill me...that it would change anything?! The Lycans and our kind will hunt you both down like dogs. And they will never leave either of you alone."

Selene answered while attempting a spinning roundhouse kick, which Viktor blocked with extreme ease while sidestepping as her Amelia would fired six rounds that also missed. "No, it wouldn't change anything Viktor, but I'll finally be able to get justice for my family's death!"

After a whole hour of fighting, Viktor had blocked a punch that both Selene and Amelia attempted to land in the palm of his hands and threw him across the room, separating the two lovers: Selene near the unconscious Michael and Amelia towards Lucian, whom was still alive.

Blade stepped forward to face the corrupt and fallen Elder. "Now you fight me Viktor." He said while drawing his sword.

Viktor drew his own sword while he answered by scoffing at Blade's appearance. "Hiuh, the feared and legendary Vampire Hunter, Blade. You're nothing but another abomination, just like my dear deceased daughter's child with Lucian."

Blade stated angrily. "I'm going to make you pay for the pain you put Selene through you bastard. I also can't believe you would kill your daughter; your own flash and blood while also killing your own grandchild!"

Viktor snapped back while defending his actions. "Everything I did was for the coven! I speared Selene and had Amelia give her the gift if immortality! Because of me, she will never age and will live forever as the centuries continue to pass!"

"All you did was deceive Selene into thinking that the Lycans murdered her family and turn her into a pawn in your unjustified war! If not for Amelia, she would have lost her humanity completely and would have eventually been killed either by the Lycans or you if you decided her usefulness ran its course or if she were to discover the truth about what you did to her! Well no more, because tonight...YOU DIE!"

Both Viktor and Blade rushed in towards each other, while striking away at the other with their swords, appearing to be evenly matched. While Viktor was older and had centuries of experience with swordsmanship, Blade's training had allowed him to keep up with the evil Elder and even counterattack.

While they were fighting, Selene came to and saw Michael wheezing, trying to catch his breath while stating softly. "Help me. Please help me." After remembering Lucian's words from earlier, Selene had bit into the croon of Michael's neck, which caused him to cry/howl out in pain as he felt his Selene's vampire DNA being transferred into him and beginning to change into a different form.

While fighting Blade, Viktor noticed Selene biting into the Michael's neck and successfully kicked the Daywalker away from him and rushed over to end the human hybrid's wretched life...but not before being tackled onto the ground by Amelia, who threw a number of punches at his face, which he easily blocked.

Amelia stated angrily while continuing her assault on her former friend. "I trusted you, just like Selene did the day I rescued and brought her before the Council! How could you do something like that to my beloved's family?! TO HER SWEET LITTLE NIECES?!"

Viktor answered coldly and remorseless. "You are so narrow sighted, Amelia! Attacking the village and killing your lover's family was necessary! How else could she understand the ruthlessness of our enemies firsthand?!"

Amelia stated angrily. "Her family had nothing to do with our war, despite her father building William's prison! You had no right to lie to both of us and use my Selene way you have!"

Viktor countered as he gotta strong hold on Amelia's hands. "You're still so weak, Amelia, letting your feelings cloud your judgment...since emotions, especially love, are the true enemy of my covon!"

After Viktor had kicked his former friend off of him and picked himself up, he screamed in great agony and pain as felt a sharp blade cutting his head in half before falling to the floor, revealing it was Blade that did it, using his 3rd and final Deadly Sword technique.

"Say hello to Frost for me when you sell him in hell."

Both Selene and Amelia stared at the sight of the fallen Elder in shock and amazement, in shock because Viktor was dead and that they'd had a hand in his death. And amazement because of their friend's sword technique.

After getting over the shock, Amelia asked while walking up to her lover and rubbing her hair. "Selene...baby?"

Selene answered while breathing shakily, still in shock. "I...I don't know who or what I am anymore."

Amelia stated softly while cupping her lover's face in her hands. "You're my fellow warrior, my girlfriend, my mate and my lover. Nothing more, nothing less."

Selene smiled with tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're all I have left now, Amelia." The two lovers leaned in and shared a loving kiss while Blade watched on from a safe distance to give them their privacy.

After Michael's new transformation was complete, he turned back into human form and put on his coat before they all looked at Lucian, who had finally succumbed to the silver nitrate in his bloodstream, but had a smile on his face, having died peacefully knowing that his wife and child were finally avenged.

Selene and Amelia walked up to the dead Lycan leader and gently took his pendent off before Selene put it on Amelia's neck. "Amelia, my love, wear this pendent as a token of your undying loyalty, devotion and love for me, just as Lucian did for Sonja."

Amelia held the pendant close to her heart before taking her Selene's hands. "I promise you, my beautiful Selene, that I will never take off the pendant, as it will now remind me of you. Your beauty, and your undying loyalty, devotion and love for me." She said before they sealed their promise with a passionate kiss.

"So what do we do now? We're all gonna be hunted down and we can't exactly go back to our lives since this whole damn mess started." Michael asked, knowing they'd all be hunted down by both sides now, especially since Selene, Amelia and the rodent killed an Elder of the vampire race.

"Then we get out of the city and find somewhere to go while we plan our next move. Because I have a feeling that our problems have only just begun." Blade said, knowing that their fight is only just beginning.

"There's a safehouse in the woods away from the city. We'll head there, get what we need and plan our next move as we go." Amelia said as she held her Selene's hand.

Then let's go, baby. I have a feeling we don't have much time." Selene said as they walked out of the Lycan den and headed to the woods. But unknown to them, a new threat was about to arise.

 **There you go, my friends, the chapter is complete. Next chapter will have the 2 lovers and hybrids planning their next move. But Michael will again pull another stunt that will cause another heated fight between him and the Daywalker. But there's threat to them will surface, with an evil plan involving the pendant and Selene, which will result in a fight that will leave Selene and Amelia stranded in a place where they can have their favorite kind of 'fun' while waiting out the daylight. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Rise of a new enemy**

Back in the Elder's chambers, as Singe's blood had spilled onto the floor, his blood seeped through the floor and into Marcus's coffin, making him awaken, but as a hybrid and after his transformation was complete, he burst from the coffin and swiftly slaughtered everyone in the mansion and set it on fire to burn it to the ground. He then flew to the Lycan den and quickly drank Kraven's blood and learning everything he kept secret and everything that happened in the den. He smiled evilly before flying to the safehouse in the city and learned of Amelia and Selene's location.

 **Meanwhile in the forest**

After the battle in the Lycan den, Amelia and Selene led Blade and Michael to their second safe house; an abandoned mine in the woods where their coven had performed autopsies to study a fully transformed Lycan's body structure.

Once they entered, they powered up the lights and immediately saw a dead Lycan test subject. "Smells like its been dead for weeks." Blade said as he sniffed the dead fleabag.

"I thought Lycans went back to their human form when they die?" Michael asked.

"They do but this one was given a serum to stop the change so it can be studied." Selene said with distaste.

"The ones from that department want to learn more weaknesses that way, but that's just a fucking waste of time since Selene and I just kill them because we already have all the weaknesses we need to kill the fleabags." Amelia stated with equal distaste, not understanding why the ones who ran this department wanted to find more weaknesses when they already had all the weaknesses they needed.

Blade stated, agreeing with her friend and ally as he, too, felt the same way. "I feel the exact same way, Amelia. There's no need for finding anymore weaknesses when you already have all the weaknesses you need to kill your enemies."

"Glad to know you're with us on that, Blade. But you should know that we can't stay here for long. These safehouses linked together in 1 mainframe to determine which ones are active. Someone could have already picked us up possibly." Selene told her friend.

"But maybe we can stop this before we are wanted fugitives. But you both need to stay here. Oh only hope is to wake up Marcus and tell him everything that's happened these past few nights." Amelia told both hybrids, not knowing that her fellow Elder was already awake.

Blade and Michael were concerned about the idea of them waking Marcus up, with the Human Lycan/Vampire hybrid asking. "Selene...are you and Amelia sure that waking Marcus up is a good idea?"

Blade added. "He's right. You and Amelia took a huge gamble waking Viktor and the...aftermath wasn't exactly..."

Selene answered, while showing she and her Amelia appreciated Blade's and Michael's concerns. "To be honest...no. But Marcus is the only Elder left and hopefully, if he's in a good mood, Selene and I can try to reason with him."

The female Elder added softly while looking concerned as she remembered something from a very long time ago. "If he still doesn't hold his grudge against me and Viktor for what we did to him and his twin brother."

Blade would ask softly. "Amelia, please forgive me for asking but what do mean by, 'after what you and Viktor did to him and his brother?"

Both Selene and Amelia glanced sadly at each other, since neither of them told Blade and Michael about the bad blood between her lover, Viktor and Marcus. Selene stated softly to her lover. "Amelia, if you don't want to tell Michael and Blade..."

Amelia stated softly as she sat down with her Selene right beside her and holding her close in a gentle embrace. "No, Selene...they need to know...about that night William was caught and captured."

After both Blade and Michael had found either a suitable chair or crate to sit, the female Elder began telling them about the night she spoke of: 600 years ago, she, Viktor and Marcus had searched the Hungarian countryside for William, Marcus's twin brother, whom had been transformed into an albino Lycan and went on a massive killing spree, attacking villages and killing innocent people who changed into Lycans themselves. They had gotten lucky and found William nearby in a forest not too far from a village he had just attacked and attempted to capture him to end his blood lust. However...she and Viktor had lied to Marcus when they promised they wouldn't harm his brother; as she was the one charged with tracking down and capturing William...while Viktor kept Marcus from interfering.

While they listened to the story, both Michael and Blade had different perspectives for what happened that night. In Blade's opinion, Amelia did what she thought was right if it meant using extreme methods to prevent an uncontrollable beast like William from being set free and continuing his rampages and how pathetic Marcus was into simply refusing to accept that the man who was once his brother was gone. But to Michael...he simply didn't know how to feel about Amelia; as Marcus asked her and Viktor to help him stop his brother from killing any more innocent people...and they both stabbed him in the back by hunting down his brother and harming him when they promised they wouldn't.

Blade asked while the human hybrid had remained quiet. "How long are you and Amelia going to be gone Selene?"

Selene answered her friend and ally. "We won't be gone long my friend. Amelia and I will be gone and back in about 30-40 minutes."

Amelia added while pointing to a fridge. "There's plenty of synthetic blood in the fridge, so you and Michael can help yourselves while we're gone."

Michael scoffed after hearing the word 'blood'. "There's no way in Hell I'm drinking that."

Selene and Amelia turned to the dirty blonde human and Selene said. "Michael, you have to. Either you drink blood or you won't be able to control both your new hybrid form's hunger."

Michael asked. "What if I were to eat normal food, just as before?"

Amelia answered for her lover. "Michael...your body won't accept ordinary food anymore. The only reason why you were able to eat ordinary food before was because you a hybrid between human and Lycan. But now that you're half Vampire...ordinary food will be like poison and your body won't be able to digest it, along with human 'beverages'."

Blade stated while sighing heavily. "You and Amelia don't have to worry, Selene. I'll watch him."

The two lesbian lovers were unsure if leaving both the Raccoon Daywalker and human/Lycan/Vampire hybrid alone was a wise idea...but knew it was the only option they had. "Just try not to kill each other while we're gone." Selene told them with sarcasm in her voice and even Amelia couldn't help but smirk at her lover's choice of words.

The raccoon/vampire hybrid smirked and answered back with the same level of sarcasm before the lovers left the safehouse. "I can't make any promises, my friend."

Ten minutes later, shortly after Selene and Amelia had left the safe house, both Blade and Michael were simply ignoring each other as they attempted to keep themselves busy as they waited for the two lovers to return. Michael was leaning back in the chair he was sitting with his eyes closed as Blade was practicing his sword fighting technique; swinging his sword as if fighting a small mob of vampires or dueling against an invisible rival.

After another five minutes had passed, Michael grew agitated as his vampire/Lycan sides were craving for food and he stated while standing up from the chair. "Ah, the hell with this! I'm going out!"

Blade swiftly blocked his way and snarled while pointing his sword to his throat, not wanting to upset his vampire friends again as they did last time. "Don't even think about it Michael. Sit back down, right now!"

Michael growled angrily. "Get the fuck out of my way, rodent, right now!"

Blade countered while punching the human hybrid across the face, which sent him stumbling backwards and falling over a crate. "Shut up and sit down! You're not going anywhere until Selene and Amelia get back!"

Michael, whom was extremely pissed, changed into his hybrid form and charged in, landing an even more powerful punch to Blade's face, sending him crashing into a wall near the autopsy tables. The vampire/Lycan hybrid then threw an empty locker on top of him, making sure his arms were pinned down so he couldn't follow as he exited the mine and headed out for a tavern that he, the rodent, Selene and Amelia had spotted as they headed for the safe house.

 **With the 2 !esbian lovers**

Selene and Amelia were heading back to the mansion before they saw birds fleeing in the opposite direction. They looked at each other and got a has feeling. Selene and Amelia headed back to the safe house and to their complete shock/surprise, Michael was missing and Blade was attempting to shove the locker off of him. Amelia asked as she and her lover already knew the answer. "Blade, what happened?"

The Daywalker answered simply. "Michael happened! That idiot bastard went out for food again!"

Selene sighed, both annoyed and disgusted with Michael's poor judgment and reckless decisions. "I'm going to murder that idiot."

Amelia stated softly to her lover. "You'll have to get in line, baby."

Blade added. "Sorry Selene, but you and Amelia are going to wait your turn...after I'm through with that dumbass."

The three of them tracked down and found Michael a few feet away from the tavern, but to their surprise and horror...the local police were chasing and shooting at Michael, as he tried to escape from them. After making swift work of the cops by knocking them unconscious, Blade, Amelia and Selene approached the greatly injured Lycan/vampire hybrid with angry scowls on their faces and Selene forcefully gave Michael some blood to heal him she backed away, allowing Blade to land a kick to his face that knocked out cold.

After Blade had knocked Michael out, he, Selene and Amelia were surprised as they heard wings flapping and were baffled as they spotted a fully transformed vampire landing in front of them. The raccoon/vampire asked while drawing out his katana. "What the hell is that?"

"Watch your tongue, vermin!" Marcus yelled while glaring at the Daywalker. He then looked at Amelia and Selene. "Greetings, Amelia and Selene."

Amelia asked while gasping in surprise and shock after identifying his voice. "Marcus...is that you? But how?" The ex Elder suddenly realized that it was because of the blood of that Lycan who she brought to the Elder's chamber. " _It must have spilled into his coffin and turned him into this... and Viktor was the one who made it possible. How ironic that he created a hybrid after all that effort to preventing one from being created."_ She thought with a mental smirk.

Selene and Blade stared with shock as the fully transformed Marcus chuckled evilly and answered. "In the flesh...so to speak." He then state while already knowing what had happened with Viktor, Kraven and Lucian. "So Viktor, Kraven and Lucian are dead...good. Those are three loose dealt with. Allow me to thank you, the Daywalker and your lover...'old friend'."

Marcus took flight into the air and dived down with sharpened talon fingers ready to tear the three of them apart. Selene and Amelia had naturally dodged to the left/right while drawing out their handguns and fired at the Vampire/Lycan hybrid, who screamed out in pain as he felt the bullets hit him bit still stood. As Marcus had turned around and swooped down, Blade had jumped into the air and landed an aerial roundhouse kick that sent the mutated Vampire Elder down to the ground. The transformed Vampire snarled angrily before charging in and getting a firm hold of Blade's shirt and threw him hard into the trunk of a rotted out tree that collapsed from the raccoon/vampire hybrid being thrown right into it. While Blade was recovering, Selene and Amelia had faced Marcus, firing bullets towards his direction, which he skillfully evaded or deflected with his wings. Eventually, Michael regained consciousness and after seeing that Amelia and Selene needed help fight the mutated Marcus, he changed into his Lycan/Vampire form, which surprised the fully transformed Elder. While Michael and Marcus faced each other, both being almost equally matched, Selene and Amelia knew they couldn't face Marcus as they and Blade were still exhausted from facing the Lycans, Kraven and Viktor ran to the road and they stopped a motorist driving by before throwing him out and commandeering his truck.

After Blade had finally recovered, he decided to help reluctantly Michael out by leaping up behind Marcus and slashed him across his back, which made him shriek out in pain as he failed to sense the Daywalker in time and the raccoon-vampire hybrid had landed a roundhouse kick to his face, that caused Marcus to lose his footing, trip and fall down an embankment.

Michael looked at the rodent then snarled angrily at Blade, as if stating 'You!' and the Daywalker glared angrily back as he had enough of the moronic hybrid and his stupidity.

But before they could get down to fighting, a horn blaring out caught their attention and they spotted Selene and Amelia in the cab of the truck. Amelia shouted out. "Blade! Michael! Come on, get in the back of the truck!"

Selene stated after her mate and lover. "You two can kill each other later! Now get your asses in the truck before Marcus..." That was when Marcus had shot into the air, while glaring angrily down at the four at them. She finished weakly as they stared shocked by how fast he recovered. "...comes back."

Both Blade and Michael decided to fight each other later like Selene stated and quickly climbed into the back of the truck. After they got on, Selene had drove at full speed, but not before offering one of her handguns to Amelia which her lover gladly accepted and used as Marcus chased right behind them. As Selene drove, she fired at Marcus with her free hand alongside her Amelia, which he easily evaded by barrel rolling to the left/right and landed on the back of the truck. Once he landed, both Blade and Michael had reluctantly fought together against the Vampire Elder and gave him a rather decent challenge. Selene and Amelia shot at Marcus, making him fly out and fly to the driver's window and grab Selene by the neck. "Dead or alive, you will give me what I want!" He yelled before Amelia shot him in the face, making him fly to the passenger side and unknowingly allowing Selene to make a sharp turn that would force Marcus into the rocky wall, greatly injuring his body and wings in the process.

Once they watched Marcus retreating, Selene, Amelia, Blade and Michael had sighed as she continued driving, taking them to an abandoned warehouse that would be perfect for them to lay low until they could come up with a plan. After getting off the truck, Blade and Michael would be glaring angrily, clearly showing they've had enough of the other and waited for this moment.

After Selene and Amelia had stepped out of the cab, they would groan in annoyance as they saw that Blade and Michael were ready to tear each other apart. Amelia stated while reminding her Selene what she said before back in the woods. "Well...you did say they could kill each other later babe."

Selene sighed as she indeed say those words before they escaped from Marcus. "Yeah."

Blade stated while turning to face the two lovers. "I'm sorry Selene...but I grow tired of this moron and his stupidity."

Michael stated while growling at the Daywalker. "Feeling is mutual rodent!" Knowing there was nothing they could do to stop them from fighting, Selene and Amelia simply went into the warehouse while the two hybrids decided to settle their score in the forest, where they would both have the advantage.

"Well, they may be fighting, but at least they'll have something to do during the day. But what can we do to pass the time here?" Selene asked as she embraced her Amelia, seeing that daylight was coming.

"Well, there's a container right there and it has plenty of space for us to sleep out the day, but sleeping isn't what I have in mind at the moment, baby." Amelia said seductively while grabbing her Selene's firm ass and squeezing it, making her moan in pleasure.

Selene giggled at her Amelia's seductiveness and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I think I know we both had that in mind, beautiful. And besides, after everything we've been through these past few nights, we deserve to have some fun." She said in the same seductive voice before she took her Amelia's hand and they rushed to the container and opened it.

After they stepped inside and closed the door behind them, Selene and Amelia had locked lips in a heated kiss, which went on for 5 minutes before they separated to remove each other's clothes until they were both nude, looking over everything. "God we're both blessed with the sexy bodies of goddesses, aren't we baby?" Selene asked sexually.

"Indeed we are, my love. In my opinion, no one can rival our beauty and love except ourselves. But enough talking...kiss me." Amelia told her one and only before they locked lips in another make out session, with their tongues wrapping around in a heated tango. Selene softly laid her Amelia on the floor of the container while laying on top of her nude form, making their breasts touch together while Selene planted kisses on her eyelids, nose and cheeks before pleasuring her breasts, licking and kissing her nipples, and even occasionally biting them, making Amelia moan in pleasure. Selene then worked her way down to her clit and kissed/licked her wet jewel as she pumped her middle and pointed fingers inside her. "Oh fuck, Selene! Yes! Fuck me! Eat my pussy and don't stop for anything, baby!" She moaned out loudly before she climaxed at the pleasure her Selene was giving her.

Selene licked and sucked on her cum soaked fingers, tasting her Amelia's delicious juices in her mouth while rubbing her right breast and tweaking her nipple, making Amelia moan in pleasure as she enjoyed the seductive way her lover was licking and sucking her fingers. "God your juices are so delicious, babe. The most tasty juices on the entire damn planet."

Amelia gently grabbed her Selene and flipped them over so she was on top. "I'm glad you think so, baby, because now it's my turn to taste your delicious juices." She said seductively as she gave her lover the same treatment that she gave her, planting kisses on her eyelids, nose and cheeks before bringing out Selene's tongue and licking it with her own, making the other horny woman, chuckle before Amelia began pleasuring her breasts, licking and kissing her nipples, and even occasionally biting them the same way Selene did for her.

"Fuck, baby! This feels so fucking good! Fuck me! Fuck me! Finger and eat my pussy until I cum on your beautiful fingers!" Selene moaned in pleasure loudly, making Amelia giggle at her dirty talking. The former Elder then kissed her way down to her Selene's wet jewel before pumping her pointer and middle fingers inside her, making Selene moan loudly in pleasure, not caring if anyone passed by and heard her moaning. "Oh yes! Fuck my pussy, baby! Don't stop for anything!" She yelled as she finally climaxed on her Amelia's fingers.

Amelia did the same thing Selene did, licking and sucking on her fingers and tasting her Selene's delicious juices in her mouth while rubbing her right breast and tweaking her nipple, making Selene moan in pleasure before Amelia got on top of Selene in the 69 position. "We're not done yet, baby. The day's just begun." She said seductively before beginning to eat out her Selene's pussy, making her moan loudly before she began to do the same.

The 2 lovers ate out each other's pussies, kissing/licking each other's clits and anuses, while moaning in complete arousal and content while pumping their pointer fingers inside each other until they climaxed into each other's mouths, tasting each other's juices and drinking them up and swallowing all of it.

Selene and Amelia looked at each other before the former Elder got off of her lover and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tasting each other's saliva and letting some escape the corners of their mouths before they licked it up, making them both giggle. "We're not done yet, baby. Last time we fucked, we did that new idea I had and we didn't have time to do our most favorite position. But now that we're fucking again, we're going to make up for that." Selene said seductively as she put her left leg under Amelia's right leg and put her lover's left leg over her right one before scooting closer and bringing their wet vaginas together, making them both moan as their pussies came into contact. "Ready, baby?"

"Ughh! Oh yes, baby, I'm more than ready. Rub my pussy with yours and let's not stop until we climax like crazy." Amelia moaned before they began to rub their vaginas together slowly, losing themselves in the pleasure they were experiencing as their eyes glowed blue. "Oh fuck yes, Selene! Fuck my pussy with yours faster! Fuck me faster, baby! Uh! uh! oh FUCK!"

Selene smiled lustfully and began to rub her pussy faster and harder with her Amelia's while they both moaned in complete bliss. "Oh shit! Fuck! Uh! Uh! Oh! Ah! Oh fuck, baby! Your pussy feels so good when it rubs against mine! OH SHIT!" Amelia yelled as they reached their 3rd climax together, with their juices squirting on each other and the floor.

Despite being a little exhausted, Selene kept rubbing her pussy against Amelia. As is sensing that her Selene needed one last climax, Amelia had gently wrapped her left hand behind her beloved's head with her fingers playfully tangling them in her soaking black hair. She had lowered her right hand to her clit and inserted/pumped her fingers at a steady and loving pace. Amelia whispered softly at the soft and loving moans her Selene made. "Baby." She had locked lips with her lover as Selene gently wrapped her right hand around her lover's head and ran her fingers through her hair as well before she inserted/pumped her fingers inside her Amelia's clit, making her break the kiss with a moan of pleasure.

Selene smiled as she continued pumping her fingers inside her Amelia's pussy. "Wouldn't be fair if I got a 4th climax and you didn't, would it, baby?" She asked while panting fast, along with her Amelia as they neared their 4th and final climax.

"Oh Selene, baby, I'm going to Cuuuuuuuuummm!" Amelia moaned as she finally came on Selene's fingers.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkk, baby!" Selene moaned loudly as she reached her final climax, squirting her cum on her Amelia's fingers before she embraced her lover tightly and lovingly as they collapsed from exhaustion from all the pleasure they had received from their incredible lovemaking. They pulled each other close and shared 3 slow, tender kisses before they pulled the nearby blanket over them before snuggling as close as they could in a loving embrace as they closed their eyes and tell asleep.

 **There you go, my friends, the 6th chapter is complete. Next, the 2 lesbian lovers and the hybrids will visit a familiar face from Selene and Amelia's past to find out where the first immortal is but Marcus will do something that will greatly hurt Amelia's heart and Blade's as well. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After Selene and Amelia had entered the warehouse to have fun, Blade and Michael had ventured deep into the forest where a deep fog had engulfed the entire area. The Raccoon Daywalker stated simply while drawing out his katana. "I've been waiting for this, idiot."

Michael stated while glaring angrily at the raccoon/vampire hybrid. "So have I, rodent. Let's settle this once and for all!"

Michael changed into his Lycan/Vampire form and charged in, with his razor sharp claws drawn out and swiping at Blade, whom easily parried each swipe with his sword. The Daywalker threw two glaives, which Michael easily dodged and evaded thanks to his enhanced vampire/Lycan reflexes...but stared surprised that Blade had mysteriously vanished. He sniffed the air, attempting to locate Blade by his scent and glanced around after hearing multiple twigs snapping and pebbles shuffling. Michael saw a shadowy figure resembling Blade with his back towards and smiled, thinking that he would end their battle rather quickly as he sprinted towards the raccoon/vampire hybrid with his newly strengthened speed and impaled his claws into 'Blade'...only to see that it was an afterimage. The Lycan/vampire hybrid growled/snarled, confused and angrily after hearing Blade's laughter echoing out from the fog filled forest.

That was when the Daywalker stated firmly and coldly. "Should've looked closer... pathetic fool!"

Michael growled/gasped in surprise and turned behind him to see Blade standing right behind him before the raccoon hybrid landed a powerful punch to his face, followed by a roundhouse kick that he landed right behind his head, sending him down as Blade put his right foot on Michael's chest, preparing to finally end this pathetic idiot so he could no longer put him and his Vampiress friends in danger.

The raccoon/vampire hybrid raised his sword while glaring angrily at Michael, whom mirrored his glare but accepted his fate as he closed his eyes. Before Blade could even impale his sword through Michael's heart...he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Sly, no!"

Blade stared in shock, as he spotted the spirit of Makoto appearing right before him through the mist, along with the ghosts of his parents, making him slowly drop his sword. He asked while quivering in surprise at seeing the ghosts of the three people he cared about appearing right before him. "Mother? Father? M-Makoto? I-Is that...really you?"

The spirit of Connor stated while explaining. "This isn't an ordinary forest, son. This is a spiritual forest, where the souls of the departed come forth to meet their beloved ones who still live."

The spirit of the normal evolved Vanessa stated while bringing a hand up to her adult son's face, which had tears sliding down his cheeks. "Sly, my brave and handsome son. I'm so proud of the honorable warrior you've become."

The spirit of Makoto greeted her friend and partner. "Hey bro, it's great to see you again. I know that you still feel guilty about what happened to me, but I'm in a better place with my dad and your folks." She said with the smile Blade remembered while they worked together. "But what your about to do goes against everything you've stood for."

"Makoto is right, my son, if you kill Corvin now, you'll break your most honorable vow that you made when you came to this world." Venessa said sternly while touching her son's shoulder.

"Your mother is right, Sly. Even though Corvin is a reckless idiot, he's never harmed or killed an innocent person in his life. You vowed to only punish the pure evil monsters of this world, human and Vampire alike, and if you kill Corvin now, that sin will forever haunt you." Connor said wisely, reminded his son of the honorable vow he took when first coming to the human Earth.

Blade knew that his parents and Makoto right correct and thanked them for stopping him from crossing the line, as he was that close to becoming consumed by the very evil that he despised. He then stated sadly to the ghosts of his parents. "Mother... father...I miss you both so much."

Connor and Vanessa smiled softly at their son and the female raccoon spirit stated proudly. "We miss you too Sly. Our spirits, along with Makoto's will always be watching over and guiding you. Your father and I love you." She said, making Blade smile warmly before the spirits of his loved ones vanished, going back to the afterlife.

Michael, whom had witnessed the entire thing and changed back into his human form, simply smiled softly at the sight and walked away...before realizing the error of his ways and decided from now on to do exactly like Blade, Amelia and Selene said.

 **Later at night**

The 2 lesbian vampires were sleeping peacefully before Amelia had woken up first after hearing a banging on the locked container, she looked at her Selene and smiled softly at the sight of her lover still asleep before waking her up by placing a loving kiss on her lips, which earned a loving smile from Selene in return.

"Good evening, baby." Selene said softly.

"Good evening to you, too, my sweet Selene. Did you sleep well?" Amelia asked while smiling at her lover.

"I did. After that great night of bliss with you, how could I not sleep so well?" Selene said as she kissed her Amelia on the lips softly.

"I'm glad baby, but I think it's time to get dressed. One of our friends are outside waiting for us." Amelia said as she began to get up and get dressed, with her lover following her.

After they had immediately gotten dressed, they unlocked and opened the container door to see Blade standing right outside. The Daywalker stated with a playful smirk on his face. "Well, I see you two had a rather great time this morning."

Selene stated with surprise that both her friend and Michael had returned to the forest alive together. "Blade? Amelia and I thought you and Michael were fighting each other?"

Amelia added after her lover. "What happened? Did you two call it off or something?"

"We did, and I would have crossed the one line I vowed never to cross...if the spirits of my parents and Makoto hadn't stopped me at the last second." Blade revealed, shocking the 2 lovers.

"You...saw the spirits of your parents and Makoto? How's that possible?" Selene asked with astonishment.

After Blade had explained what had happened back in the forest, the two lovers were astonished to hear about the reunion between their friend and the spirits of his parents and Makoto. Michael had also stated to Amelia, Selene and Blade that he would no longer put them or himself in danger anymore and from now on he would do whatever they said.

All 3 of them were surprised by the hybrid's change of heart until Selene spoke. "Alright Micheal, we'll forgive you, but this is the last time."

"Indeed Micheal, while you are part of this, you've also been a complete idiot. One more reckless stunt, and you're dead." Amelia threatened while looking him dead in the eyes, making him sweat.

"You've been a pain in my tail ever since I met you, Corvin, but my parents and Makoto told me that you're also an innocent. You've caused trouble that would have gotten innocent people hurt, but if they and my friends here can give you a chance, I can, too. But like Amelia said: you pull another stunt again, I'll let them kill you." He threatened as his eyes glowed.

"Alright, you've all made your point. Anyway, Marcus is probably looking for us right now. So where do we go?" Michael said while reminding them of the threat of Marcus.

Blade agreed with the Lycan/vampire hybrid. "It'll only be a matter of time before Marcus discovers this warehouse from the air, so we need someone to help us and fast."

Selene stated while she and Amelia shared a rather uneasy exchange. "There's only one place that Amelia and I can of where the four of us can go. We're just not sure it's a good idea."

Blade asked, curious to what their plan was. "What is yours and Amelia's idea, Selene?"

Amelia answered for her lover. "There's a Vampire named Andres Tanis, whom was once Viktor's trusted notary and the coven's historian before being banished into exile."

Michael was confused by what this Tanis used to do while working for Viktor and why he was exiled. "This guy was Viktor's personal librarian? What did this Tanis do to be thrown out of Viktor's coven?"

The ex-Elder answered. "Just like Kraven at one point, he was obsessed with my Selene. He was once infatuated with Sonja, who obviously didn't share his feelings because she was in love Lucian."

Selene added after her love. "The final straw was when Tanis actually had the nerve to write 'lies' about Viktor which were...actually true, which the coven considered treason that led to his exile."

Blade asked while looking at his friends. "Well, where is this Tanis is now?"

Amelia answered. "He resides in an old monastery, which he converted into his personal home."

Michael asked. "What makes you and Selene he still lives there?"

Selene answered softly. "Because, I was the one who banished him on Viktor's orders."

The human hybrid asked dryly and sarcastically. "You vampires don't exactly play well with others or have that many friends, do you?"

Amelia answered for her and Selene. "Not that many...no. At least not anymore."

After filling the truck with whatever oil/gasoline was left stored in the warehouse, Selene and her group headed for the monastery where Tanis was residing. When they arrived, they saw a gate that Selene didn't remember being there before. "That's odd. I don't remember this gate being here before."

"Let's investigate." Amelia said before they got out of the vehicle.

Blade cut the lock with a sword swipe and he and Micheal took point as they went through it. After walking up to the building, Sly saw a light light and quickly rushed to push the 2 lovers out of the way as a trap door open and Blade fell inside before the doors closed.

"Blade!" Selene yelled with concern for her friend.

Suddenly a Lycan appeared and shoved Micheal down the hill before he got up and turned into his hybrid form before engaging with the werewolf. Another Lycan appeared but the 2 lovers dodged out of the way and quickly shot the Lycan in the head, killing it as Micheal killed his by wrapping a chain around its neck and pulling on it till it snapped, killing it.

In the catacombs Blade heard the sound of 2 Lycans running his way. One from the back and one from the front. The front one came first but Blade used his glaive to slice its head in half before impaling the back one with his katana. When they were dead, he went through a tunnel and looked for his friends.

Selene, Amelia and Michael ran up the stairs and through the hall and saw 2 half naked vampires walking up to them threateningly, which Selene and Amelia easily killed by shooting them in the head before a shot missed them.

"I should have known it'd be you 2. The stench of each other's blood lingers in both your veins." Tanis said with annoyance at the 2 lovers.

"Hello Tanis, we can see you're still a fucking coward." Amelia said with a smirk.

"And that your aim hasn't improved at all." Selene added after her lover.

"Hey Tanis, you seen a walking, talking rodent anywhere in here?" Michael asked, referring to Blade.

"What walking, talking rodent?" Tanis asked before a sword touched his throat.

"I despise being called a damn rodent." Blade said with anger and annoyance.

"The... Daywalker?! How the hell…" Tanis asked with fear before he was grabbed by the neck.

"That doesn't matter. Tell us how to stop Marcus." Blade demanded.

"Stop Marcus? Why would you…?" Tanis asked before he realized what he meant. "Ah, I see. So their eyes are finally open. Well, assuming that...they already know everything, I do know someone who could stop him. Go to pier 17 and ask for Lorenz Macaro."

"Good." Blade said before throwing him down but they didn't leave right away. Blade went further in and found UV weapons that Selene and Amelia could use and came back with a few guns, mags, and exploding throwing shurikens before coming back and giving them to the 2 lovers before they left shortly after preparing the weapons.

A while later after they left, Tanis took his dead lovers to the catacombs when he heard something, followed by footsteps, making him run to his library and closed the doors shortly before Marcus busted inside in his human form.

"Hello Tanis, it's been centuries. I should've known Amelia, her lesbian lover and hybrid friends would've sought you out for information. I've come for some, too. Viktor had 2 keys. What do you know of them?" Marcus coldly asked.

Tanis knew that Marcus wasn't in the mood for games and decided to talk if it would let him live. "Well, one was kept in plain sight, wrapped around Sonja's neck as a gift from her father. The other one was kept with Viktor at all times, within him beneath the flesh."

"Good. Now where did you send Amelia, her lesbian lover and hybrid friends?" Marcus demanded.

"Agh! Agh! I...I sent them to...to seek out your father!" He revealed while choking.

Marcus was surprised to hear that his father was close and smirked evilly. "So...my father is still in these lands. I've always wanted to have a little...reunion with dear old father." He said before he bit into Tanis and drank his blood to get his father's location, ripping the cowardly Vampire apart before leaving the building and flying off.

 **With Amelia, Selene and the hybrids**

After going over the information provided by Tanis, Amelia, Selene and their friends eventually found the ship belonging to 'Macaro' and were you able to escorted to the owner of the ship, who Amelia immediately recognized as Alexander Corvinus himself.

"Alexander Corvinus, it's you." Amelia said with surprise, making Selene and the hybrids surprised. Michael because he was facing his direct ancestor and Blade and Selene because they were in the presence of the first Corvinus immortal himself.

"Lady Amelia, it's been quite a long time since we've seen each other. It's great to see that you're alright, my old friend." Alexander said kindly and with respect, due to his past friendship with the former Elder.

"Thank you, old friend. I wish I'd come for a social visit, but I'm afraid we need your help. Marcus is awake, but he's mutated into a hybrid of Vampire and Lycan. With that and Viktor dead, he knows now that there's almost nothing to stop him from freeing his brother." Amelia politely said, wishing for her old friend's help in defeating Marcus and stopping him from freeing William because of the death he'd cause if set free.

"No. Despite what my sons have become, they are still my children!" Alexander said coldly.

"Then why didn't you stop this senseless war before it even happened, Alexander? You could've saved hundreds of thousands of innocent people and none of this would have ever happened!" Selene asked angrily, cursing Alexander for letting all the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent people happen and not doing anything to stop it.

"As I told you: I would not kill my own sons!" Alexander said stubbornly. "And how could Death Dealers ask me that?! How many innocent people did your lover kill in the 6 century quest to avenge your family when the one who did was right in front of you since day 1?"

"Don't you ever talk to my Selene like that, Alexander, she didn't know that it was Viktor who killed her family and neither did I! If we'd only realized it sooner we'd have killed him right then and there!" Amelia said with anger that her old friend talked to her lover like he did.

"Now we know where Marcus obtained his demented sense of morality." Blade added, now knowing where Marcus got his morality from.

"I beg your pardon, Daywalker?" Alexander asked plane and simple.

Blade explained straight to the point as he got in the first immortal's face and looked him in the eye. "When are you going to realize your sons are lost causes now, Corvinus? Both Marcus and William have completely lost their humanity. William may have had it at one point before he was turned, but now that humanity is long gone. Now he's a mindless monster who takes pleasure killing merely for bloodlust and savagery! And Marcus...he doesn't care who he hurts and kills anymore, innocent or not as long as it means freeing his Lycan brother! And anything Selene and Amelia have done can be laid at your feet, so don't go blaming them for actions that you could've prevented centuries ago!"

Alexander was silent as he knew that Blade's words were true...but stayed firm and refused to help Amelia and her friends. But while they were talking, a guard came in. "Sir, it's Marcus, he's here!" He said, making Selene and her lover and friends turn around.

"Fend him off as best you can!" Alexander ordered, knowing what Marcus was after.

"We'll help you. Give us some weapons!" Amelia told the guard.

"And don't even think about trying to stop us, old man! Son or not, he dies tonight!" Blade told Alexander while drawing out his katana.

"Guard...give Amelia and her lover their weapons." Alexander said reluctantly agreeing with the Daywalker.

Marcus began slaughtering the guards while laughing about how pathetic they were for not giving him a challenge until he was sucker punched in the face, sending him back into the ground. He looked up and saw that it was Micheal who landed the punch and that Blade was standing on a beam with his sword drawn.

"I'm glad I could see you 2 again. I've been waiting for a rematch!" Marcus yelled before rushing to attack the 2 hybrids as they did the same.

Blade swiped at Marcus with his sword, even cutting the hybrid 3 times before he grabbed the blade and kicked the Daywalker away before Micheal landed 8 blows on him before using a pipe to hit Marcus 6 times, making Marcus angry as he grabbed the pipe and hit Micheal in the face before grabbing him and throwing him into the water.

Marcus was then shot in the chest by 4 bullets, showing that it was Selene and Amelia who fired. They jumped and team-kicked the demented hybrid back before they moved in complete sync and evading the claws sprouting from his back and counterattacking with hard team punches and kicks, followed by shooting him with their assult guns and handguns, stunning him until they ran out of bullets before Marcus grabbed Selene and throw her away and brutally slashed Amelia with his claws, stunning her enough for Marcus to grab her throat.

The demented and mutated Elder stated casually. "It never had to be this way, Amelia. You, me, Viktor: the three of us had done and could've kept doing great things together...if you two bastards hadn't lied to my face and harmed my brother right in front of me when you both promised me you wouldn't!"

Amelia spit on the mutated Elder's face and countered. "Go fuck yourself Marcus. You're still so blind by your devotion to William you just won't accept the truth: that the man who was once your brother is long gone and is nothing but a mindless and uncontrollable beast! If you free William, no one will be safe and will be able to stop his bloodlust!"

Marcus simply chuckled after seeing the key dangling around her neck and with a sharp tug, he stated. "Thank you, Amelia...now there's one last thing I need before I bid you goodbye."

Just before the claw could even touch her, time had slowed down and a sickening sound could be heard. Amelia's eyes widened in shock and despair...as she witnessed her Selene stand between her and Marcus and stared horrified as the mutated Elder had impaled his claws right through her chest, inches beneath her heart.

Amelia cried out in horror and shock. "Selene, NO!"

Marcus smiled before biting into Selene's neck and drinking her blood, seeing her memories and getting William's location, being sure to drink as much blood as possible to make the dying slow before stopping and throwing her at Amelia's feet before flying off after his father to get the other key, as seeing Amelia completely broken because of the loss of her lover was payback enough. "Goodbye, Amelia!"

When Marcus was gone, Amelia quickly took her Selene into her arms while shedding tears and trying to keep her from bleeding out. "No! No! No! Not my baby!"

Selene gasped weakly while looking at her lover as she tried to keep her eyes open but was failing, despite trying so hard to stay alive for her Amelia. She slowly placed her hand on her cheek. "A-A-Amelia...i-i-i...l-love...you."

Selene's lover and mate cried with tears falling from her eyes as she begged. "Selene, you're going to be alright. Just stay with me, baby! Please... don't leave me. Please. You're all I have! Please don't die! Please don't leave me!"

That was when Blade and Michael had found the two lovers...and stared shocked/horrified at the sight of seeing Selene with a hole in her chest and Amelia holding her mortally wounded love in her arms.

Blade stated softly at the sight...as it looked so similar to when he held Makoto as she was dying. "Oh, my god. No. Not again."

Michael ran up to the two lovers and stated to Amelia. "Amelia, let me look at the wound. There might still be time I could do something." Remembering how Michael used to be a medical resident before getting involved and becoming a Hybrid, Amelia had moved to give Michael the space he needed to save her Selene. After trying to stabilize the wound, Michael stated with regret while turning to look at Amelia. "Amelia, there's nothing I can do about the wound. I don't have the tools to treat an injury like this."

Amelia shouted out, determined not to lose the only one she'd ever loved. "Somebody help! We're down here!"

Blade called out as he couldn't bring himself to lose another friend like he lost Makoto all those years ago. "We're down here! Please! We need a medic!"

That was when a few of Alexander's surviving soldiers found them and thankfully, one of the troops was a veteran medic/surgeon along with a surgical team. The lead surgeon stated to Amelia. "Lady Amelia, we'll take good care of her. If she makes it, I'll have one of my nurse aids to come get you." She said as she signaled her team to take Selene to the medical bay, which they quickly did.

The female Elder begged with tears still falling from her eyes. "Just please save my Selene. Do whatever it takes...but save ber. Please. I can't lose her."

The surgeon answered with a firm nod. "You have my word that we'll do everything in our power to save her, Lady Amelia."

 **30 minutes later**

Amelia and Blade were waiting for the surgeon to come out with any news on Selene, both worried about her. Micheal went with the medical team to help them. Marcus had gotten the other key and sadistically let his father live because he wanted to be alive to see the day when him and his brother would rule over the Earth.

After 30 minutes, the surgeon and Michael walked up to Blade and they eagerly waited to hear about Selene. But when they saw the regret and sad looks on their faces, they began to shed tears. "No! No! No! Please tell me it's not true!" Amelia cried.

"I'm so very sorry, Lady Amelia. The wounds and blood loss that Selene sustained were lethal. We...tried everything that we could but...her heart...stopped and she stopped breathing. There's nothing we can do for her anymore, my lady. She's...gone." the surgeon cried while beginning to shed tears.

Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Selene, her partner, her lover, her mate, her one true love...was dead. After everything they've been through over the centuries...her Selene was dead... because of Marcus and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. All of the pain she felt in the past was nothing compared to the pain she felt now. "Selene...my Selene...NOOOOOOOO! NO! NOT MY BABY! NO! NO! NOT HER!" Amelia cried while falling to her knees, letting all of her pain out.

Blade was also shedding tears. First he lost his parents, then Makoto...all because of Frost. And now because of another monster like Frost, be now lost Selene, his ally, his friend...his...sister. It seemed that he was destined to lose people he cared about because of the evil that created him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All the pain and suffering he was feeling made him get angry beyond belief to the point where he roared out and began destroying everything he saw, but only focused on the objects and walls. DAAAAAMMMNNNN YOOOOUUUUU, MARCUUUUUUSSSSSS!" He roared out.

Michael was also sad. While he never did go beyond the friendship bond with Selene, he could feel the same pain that Amelia and Blade were feeling as he shed a few years and sat down.

While unknown to them, Marcus was flying above the ship, wanting to hear the pain and suffering of his enemies. When he did, it made him smile in sadistic delight before he began to fly off to his brother's prison to free him. " _At last. With Amelia and the rodent's spirits completely broken, they'll be unable to stop me. I'll let them live to rot in their sorrow and suffering until they completely lose their sanity. And when that happens, they'll be my personal slaves for all eternity!"_ He thought to himself.

Alexander came up to them and spoke to Amelia. "Did he get the pendent?"

"What the fuck do you think, Corvinus? He murdered the only one I've ever loved and you did nothing! NOTHING!" Amelia shouted, rightfully angry with the first immortal.

"If the vow I took didn't stop me, I'd rip you apart with my bare hands, you old fool!" Blade said with the same anger.

"No matter what he's become... he's my son. The 3 of you are the last hope left now. There is only one way to defeat him." Alexander said as he offered his wrist to Amelia. "Quickly now, Amelia, you don't have much time."

Amelia took his wrists and looked at him. "What will I become?"

"The future." He answered before Amelia bit into his wrist and drank his blood, making her eyes glow pure white before she finished and looked at him.

"Go now, Amelia. Save humanity and undo everything my son has done." Alexander said while wrapping his wrist up in a cloth.

"Not before we see Selene." Blade said with anger, wanting to see Selene one last time.

The newly transformed Elder and Blade walked to the room where Selene's body lay and they both took her hands. "Selene, my beautiful mate, tonight we will kill Marcus and William. For everyone they've killed...but most of all... you. I promise you that the one who took you from me will die painfully and horribly." She said sadly while stroking her Selene's hair.

"Selene, my ally...my friend...my...sister, I promise you that you will be avenged tonight. If God sees fit to grant you a place in heaven, may you find peace there. If you can hear us in heaven, please...give our love to my parents, Makoto, Lucian and Sonja... and your family." Blade sadly said while shedding tears and cupping her hand in both of his.

After a few minutes, they walked out of the room before taking one last look at Selene and closing the door before they walked to the helicopter. The cleaners wanted to go but Amelia and Blade told them to stay out of it as it was their fight and not theirs. The pilot took off and in a matter of minutes, the 3 hybrids were flying to the location of William's prison to get their revenge for everyone they've killed, but most of all Selene.

But unknown to them, Alexander entered the room with Selene's body with a few of his soldiers. He instructed them to make a call to an old friend get the fastest flying transport to the ship as a favor. Once the call was made, the soldiers left the room and Alexander looked at Selene for a few minutes before cutting his wrists and letting all of his blood enter her mouth. " _Goodbye Amelia, my old friend, this will be my atonement for everything I've done._ " The first immortal thought mentally as he began to die from the massive blood loss.

 **There we go, my friends, the chapter is complete. Sorry about Selene having to die but I wanted to be a little creative. Think about David in Awakening. He died and came back in a similar way, so I figured why not use this idea. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shortly are departing his father's ship and leaving Amelia and Blade devastated and heartbroken from Selene's death, much to his delight, Marcus had eventually arrived at Viktor's old castle. After navigating the pitch black passageways, he had found the sarcophagus that held his brother William. Marcus stated, smiling while glancing between the key and the cell with his twin sibling inside. "Soon brother...soon you and I will have our revenge against Amelia."

After inserting the key and unlocking the coffin, the mutated and fallen Elder had stepped back as the coffin slowly opened and inside was a hibernating albino Lycan...whose eyes swiftly opened and lunged forward, while growling/snarling at the mutated vampire hybrid.

Marcus had simply stared at his Lycan sibling...and William immediately calmed down as he sniffed, recognizing his brother's scent.

The albino Lycan asked through a telepathic link he and his brother shared. " _M-M-Marcus? Is that you?"_

The vampire/Lycan hybrid walked up to his twin and simply nodded, confirming it was him and stated. "It is, brother."

The mutated and fallen Elder then informed his brother on what happened after his capture: Viktor had hired Selene's father, an architect from a local village to build his prison and then killed him after Lucian and his tribe of Lycans had overpowered Viktor and the Death Dealers and claimed the castle as their own. Marcus would also informed William about Viktor's death by the hand of Amelia's hybrid friend/ally, the Raccoon Daywalker Blade, followed by Lucian's death at the hands of Kraven and latter's death by Amelia and her lesbian lover Selene. William smiled as his brother told him about the battle on their father's ship: how he coldly mortally assaulted their father and savagely/mortally wounded and killed Amelia's mate and lover. The albino Lycan smiled sadistically as his brother stated how he had been listening from outside the vessel and enjoyed every second of hearing how heartbroken and devastated Amelia and her hybrid allies were after learning that her one true love died from the wounds he inflicted upon her.

" _Nicely done Marcus. You and I more alike than dear Father ever realized, along with those idiots Viktor and Amelia."_

The mutated Elder stated while smiling evilly. "Thank you brother."

William asked. " _So what's our next move Marcus_?"

"Amelia and her friends are no doubtingly on their way now to kill me in order to avenge her beloved's death by my hands. After we've killed them, there will be on one to stand in our way. We'll be free to terrorize the world and kill and turn as many people as we want after I make you stronger. But before that, we kill Amelia and her friends." Marcus stated while smiling evilly, imagining all the things they'd do to humanity.

William smiled as he smiled darkly at the plans and future Marcus had in mind for them both. "I'm in."

Marcus smirked as he stated darkly. "I figured you were, brother."

 **A little later**

Shortly after leaving the ship, Amelia, Blade and Michael had been quiet as they were still grieving for Selene's death. The three of them had shed silent tears, as the last few haunting and tragic moments were still fresh on their minds: Amelia holding her dying lover in her arms, the last words she was able to mutter out while clinging to life and receiving the devastating news from the surgeon and her team.

The silence had been broken as the pilot stated through the chopper's intercom. "Excuse me Lady Amelia, we're about 3-4 minutes away from Viktor's old castle."

The former Elder state softly. "Thank you pilot. As soon as we get out of the helicopter, just get back in the air and fly away."

Michael stated softly. "This is it."

Blade stated as he and Amelia shared the same hateful glare towards the monster who took Selene away from them. "We're going to make that bastard pay for what he did to Selene, Amelia."

Amelia would state softly. "You're damn right about that, Blade."

After the 3-4 minutes had passed, the co-pilot asked as he saw something was heading right towards them. "What the fuck is that?!"

The pilot shouted as he recognized the vampire hybrid right away. "Holy shit! That's Marcus!"

As the two pilots attempted to avoid Marcus, the fallen and mutated Elder had sharpened his talon like claws and slashed away at the rear propeller! Knowing there was nothing they could do to save the pilots, Amelia, Blade and Michael had evacuated the spiraling chopper but not before recovering the gear they brought with them: a Mossberg 590 "Compact Cruiser" with silver nitrate rounds, an HK G3KC assault rifle with UV rounds and ordinary flash bang grenades to stun both William and Marcus.

After landing safely out of the chopper, Amelia and her friends glared angrily at Marcus, who landed on a high ledge with a still standing bridge and William stepping out of the shadows! Amelia stated after seeing the albino Lycan. "No! We're too late!"?

Marcus stated mockingly with his brother smirking in amusement. "Oh, what a shame Amelia. First you failed to save your dying lover and now you failed to stop me from freeing William. I suppose that's how humans say, 'Karma is a bitch!" Amelia and her friends glared at the fallen and mutated Elder mocking them for not being able to save Selene and he added. "But don't fret, if you and your friends miss Selene that much...William and I can help reunite you with her...in Hell!"

Michael stated plain and simple. "Blade...you and Amelia take Marcus. I'll deal with William."

Although both Blade and Amelia were surprised that the human hybrid had just called Blade by his name, the raccoon/vampire hybrid stated simply. "Just watch your back with battling his brother, Michael. William might've been locked up for centuries, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten how to fight."

After Michael transformed into his Lycan/Vampire form, he and William charged in and faced each other with brute force while Blade and Amelia leaped up to the ledge and fought together against Marcus. Despite putting up a terrific fight and landing numerous blows to the fallen Elder, Marcus proved too evenly matched with them, even with Alexander's blood flowing in Amelia's veins.

After Marcus successfully knocked Blade away and grabbing Amelia by the throat, he raised a wing bone above where Amelia's heart was. "It's time, Amelia...time for you to say goodbye to this world!"

Amelia closed her eyes, ready to accept her death as she stated softly. "I'm sorry, Selene. Blade, Michael and I tried to avenge your untimely death, but it wasn't enough. But at least I'll be reunited with you and we'll be together forever in the afterlife, my love."

But before Marcus could land the killing blow, he, Amelia, Blade and Michael stared with shock as they heard an all too familiar voice. "Get away from my Amelia and my friend, Marcus!" That was when none other than Selene, the love of Amelia's life and the one Blade saw as a sister, had appeared and landed two aerial roundhouse kicks that knocked the surprised mutated Marcus away a few feet away from them and onto his back on the floor.

The new revived vampire hybrid had the same new white eyes that Amelia had as she turned to Blade and Amelia, whom were quivering in shock and amazement that she somehow came back to life. "Hello, my friend. Hello...my beautiful Amelia."

Amelia asked while whimpering softly, still shocked that her Selene, her mate and lover was alive and was standing in front of her right now when it was only 1 hour ago that she held her lifeless hand in hers, along with Blade. "S-S-Selene? I-Is that...r-really you?"

Selene answered by smiling softly and pulling her Amelia in and locking lips with her in a burning passionate kiss, which she happily and eagerly returned after getting over the shock. After they pulled away, Selene and Amelia looked at each other with teary smiles before she answered. "It's me, my love. I've come back to you. And thanks to Alexander, new and improved...just like you."

Amelia wrapped her arms around her new and improved lover in a romantic hug and kiss, while Blade and Michael looked on with tears in their eyes as well as they saw their friend and ally was back and better than ever.

Both William and Marcus were shocked by this turn of events, especially Marcus because he was the one who killed Selene. The albino Lycan would mentally call out to his brother, " _Marcus! I thought you killed Amelia's mate and lover!"_

The mutated and fallen Vampire elder shouted back, baffled by resurrected Death Dealer. "I did! I impaled my claws right through her, underneath her heart and bit into her neck! There's no way she could've survived!" After flying back up to the ledge, Marcus groaned in disgust at the sight of Amelia kissing her lover. "Oh, break it up! You're both making me sick!" He yelled, making the 2 lovers break their kiss and glare angrily at the one who separated them in the worst way possible. "It doesn't matter if you're alive again, Selene. I killed you once and I'll kill you again!" He said coldly while pointing at Selene.

Selene stated plain and simple. "Not this time. The only ones going straight to hell are you and your brother, Marcus!"

"Yes. It's payback time for what you did to me and my beloved!" Amelia added.

Blade said with a smile as he stood beside the two lovers. "It's good to have you back, old friend."

Selene stated softly, which surprised her friend and ally. "Thank you...brother." Surprised that Selene somehow knew what she truly meant to him...Blade simply smiled after being called 'brother'.

After seeing his friend alive gave Michael the second wind he needed to continue battling William, who returned his attention to the human/Vampire/Lycan hybrid. Michael then used the cavern walls to outmaneuver William and slash away at the pure evil Lycan before killing him by tearing his upper/lower jaw apart, avenging all the innocent people he'd killed before him imprisonment.

While battling Blade, Amelia and Selene at the same time, Marcus had stared shocked and devastated at the sight of Michael killing his brother. "WILLIAM!" He then glared angrily and shouted out at Michael. "You'll pay for that Hybrid scum!" He yelled before turning angrily at the two lovers and Blade. "I'm going to rip every one of you apart, limb from limb!"

The battle had turned into a heated back and forth fight between the mutated Elder and Amelia, Selene and Blade, whom were giving the second fallen Elder a far greater challenge by working together but Marcus was losing fast because of his rage consuming him. Selene had landed a powerful kick to Marcus' chest, followed by a reverse side kick from her Amelia, who then landed a a swap kick behind his right leg and the two lovers had landed a team roundhouse kick to the mutated Elder's face, stunning him. Both Selene and Amelia shouted at the same time. "Blade, do it!"

"Got it! This is for all the innocent people you've killed Marcus! This is their revenge!" Blade yelled as he prepared his third and final Deadly Sword Technique, slicing him in half before he could counterattack, causing Marcus to scream in agony before he finally split in half, killing him and avenging everyone he'd ever killed.

Selene and Amelia smiled, as both Alexander's son were dead and could no longer hurt them or anybody else ever again. Selene turned to her Amelia. "It's over, my love. It's finally over." She said softly before she and her lover embraced the other in a loving hug and locked lips in a burning passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away, Amelia would state smiling at her one true love. "God baby, I thought I lost you. We thought we lost you."

Selene stated while cupping her lover's face in her hands. "I promise you, baby, I have no intention of putting us through that ever again. I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

Blade and Michael walked up to the two lovers and welcome Selene back to the land of the living. Amelia asked as she, Blade and Michael were curious to how she came back to them. "Selene, how did you come back to life? Those wounds Marcus gave you were lethal and the surgeon and her team said there was nothing they could do."

Selene smiled and answered honestly. "This might be hard to believe...but it was all thanks to Alexander."

Amelia and their friends were surprised at who made it possible for Selene to come back to them. "Alexander Corvinus?"

Selene continued after nodding her head. "He poured his blood into my body and showed me what had happened after...Marcus wounded and killed me. He gave up his own life in order to bring me back."

Amelia and the others were surprised that Alexander had sacrificed his own life in order to bring Selene back to them and realized that they were wrong about him: especially Blade. "Well, I guess I was wrong about the old man. If he did that for us, then I misjudged him."

"Indeed. So... what do we do now? With Marcus and Viktor dead and our part in it, the covens will hunt us down unless they let the Lycan do it for them." Amelia asked, knowing that Selene and herself could never return to any of the covens, especially since they had a part in killing Viktor and Marcus.

"You're right, my love. They've already signed our death warrants by now if they haven't already." Selene said with concern for herself, her Amelia and her new brother.

"Why not travel with me for a while, you 2? With the strict rules your kind have, it's very unlikely that they'll do anything that would expose themselves to the humans. Think about it, the humans would surely hunt down all vampires and Lycans alike if they discovered their existence. From what Helsing told me years ago, Alexander's cleaners have had a contingency plan in case he died. They'll hire people they can trust to expand their new numbers in order to keep the war a secret. And if you 2 are with me, you'll be safe and under the protection of certain organizations that keep people like us a secret and throw anyone looking for us off our scents...for their own reasons, of course." Blade explained, knowing that if Amelia and his new sister were with him, they'd be safer than they'd be if they stayed in their world.

Amelia and Selene thought about what Blade had said and knew that he was right. As long as they stayed in the world they knew, they'd be hunted down and branded as traitors and executed without a 2nd thought. But if they went with Blade, it would increase their safety and well-being. Plus, they'd always thought of leaving the covens to get away from this insane war and try something new for a change.

After thinking for a few minutes, they made their decision. "Alright Blade, we'll go with you. It's time Selene and I left this insane war for good and give something else a try." Amelia said with a smile.

"Besides, I just got a brother I never knew I wanted. And it'd be a shame to just go out separate ways again. And we want to explore your world and see some of what you've seen." Selene said with a smile as she accepted Blade as the brother she never knew that she wanted and wanting to see his world.

Blade smiled before hugging Selene. "Then it's settled, Selene, you both travel with me and I will show you my version of the world. What about you... Micheal?"

"Well, I prefer to do my own thing. I did it when Selene and Amelia saved me that night I was turned, and I can do it again. Just be sure to send me a postcard when you guys get a chance." Michael said, smiling as Blade called him by his first name and not an idiot.

"I don't do postcards, and from what I've seen of these 2, they don't either." Blade said with a smirk.

"Hahaha . I see. Well, take care of yourselves." Michael said with a laugh before he left in the 2nd shuttle that had Alexander's old friend from London inside.

"Well brother, where will we be going?" Selene asked as she, her Amelia and Blade entered the aircraft that Selene came in and sat down in the room in the aircraft while Blade piloted it.

"Well, I'd say we'll start with getting out of here." Blade answered.

"And then?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"You'll both be surprised." Blade said with a smirk, knowing that his new sister and her lover were going to enjoy what his world had a store for them.

Amelia and Selene smirked as well. "Interesting. Well, tell us when we get there... brother. Amelia and I have something we'd like to do to celebrate our new life." Selene said while smiling at her Amelia seductively, making her smile the same way before she closed the door while leaning in to kiss her and activated the soundproof system.

"Hehehe. Have fun, you 2." Blade said with a smile as he flew away from the old castle and to somewhere he knew they'd like.

 **There you go, my friends Evolution is complete. Next chapters will have Blade and the 2 lovers encountering some of Marvel's greatest superheroes. Won't reveal them because I want it to be a surprise. See you when I see you, my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, my friends, the crossover with Underworld and Marvel has begun. In this one, the 2 lesbian vampires and Blade will encounter a certain unstoppable Monster and a certain clawed Mutant, along with some enemies of the latter and Blade will go through a very painful procedure that will make him similar to said mutant in another way then just a healing factor. Enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

A helicopter was flying to a town in Canada that was reported to be attacked. In it was a rookie soldier who couldn't stop looking at the other man sitting in a dart part of the chopper. He then couldn't help himself and spoke. "Sir, I know I'm not supposed to ask questions, but who are you?"

The man looked at the soldier for a minute before answering in a gruff voice, making him a bit nervous. "No one you wanna know, kid."

The helicopter landed in the destroyed town where a high ranking soldier was waiting. The man walked out of the helicopter into the daylight, revealing himself to be the X-Men mutant Logan, AKA Wolverine. "Looks like someone had a bad day." Wolverine said, noticing that a medical team was putting some people into ambulances while firemen were putting out the fires.

Logan walked with the high ranking soldier as he told the mutant about what happened. "It happened about 4 hours ago just before dawn. The creature was spotted crossing the US Canadian border."

"Creature." Logan asked with confusion about this 'creature.'

"The Americans call it the Hulk. Intel's sketchy. Department H thinks the US military's covered something up." The soldier explained, revealing the 'creature's name and that he and Department H thought that the US military had covered what Intel they had on the Hulk up.

Logan looked inside a destroyed car and saw a teddy bear that was damaged a little before he sniffed the air and picked up the Hulk's toxic scent and the smell of gunpowder. "He smells toxic. Gunpowder, too. Well, someone tried to fight back." He said as he kicked some bullets off the sign that revealed the name of the town: Elkford. "Humh guess they didn't fight hard enough."

"Department H wants you to find and stop the Hulk before he reaches another town or city. And if you can't stop it, kill it." The soldier told the mutant, wanting Wolverine to stop the Hulk before he reached another town or city, but to kill it if he couldn't stop it.

Wolverine looked at the soldier with his usual grin. "Sounds like fun." He said with confidence.

 **Later**

The fully suited up Wolverine was on a plane flying to the Hulk's last known location before the ramp door opened. "Sir, I think we've got something." The female pilot informed the Mutant before he looked at the snowy mountain and saw a small crater in front of it. "Do you want us to try for a landing?"

"Don't bother." Logan told them, knowing he could survive jumping out of the plane without it landing as he put his mask on before jumping out of the plane and landing on the mountain before sliding in front of the crater.

Wolverine then ran through the forest while tracking the Hulk's scent, stopping by a river at one point to drink from it as a wolf came up to him but didn't attack, presumably knowing that it couldn't beat the Mutant as it drank from the river before going it own way. Logan then heard something on the cliff above him and ran to where it came from and found another crater with big human footprints and began to follow them but got confused as the big footprints turned into average sized ones before the trail ended over some rocks, which Logan jumped over and prepared to draw out his claws when he saw meek human who was unknown to him as the Hulk's counterpart, Dr. Bruce Banner, sitting on a log crying about something.

"When will this end?" Bruce cried, wanting all this pain and misery to end.

"Hey bub, you haven't seen a big monster running around anywhere, have you?" Wolverine asked the crying doctor as he revealed himself and walked up to him.

But Bruce only back away in fear, but for the man's wellbeing should he transform again. "No! Stay back! Stay away from me! Stay back!" He told the mutant as he backed into a tree.

Wolverine held his hands up in assurance that he wouldn't hurt the man, despite how pathetic he thought he was. "Relax, crybaby, I ain't gonna-" He said before he smelled that toxic scent... coming from the man, making him aggressive as he grabbed a fistfull of his hair. "You smell toxic!" He said before throwing Bruce and grabbing him by the throat and putting him against another tree. "Who are you?!"

"Please. I'm begging you, leave me alone. For your own sake, please go. You're in terrible danger." Bruce begged Logan, not knowing that he was a Mutant who had fought tougher monsters before.

But Wolverine just put his fist to the doctor's chin and brought out his 1st and 3rd claws. "Here's the deal, Misty: there's a 3rd claw that's gonna come out if you don't start talking." He threatened.

But that was the final straw because when Bruce opened his eyes again, his pupils glowed green and he shoved the Mutant into a tree with surprising strength. Wolverine was surprised, as he didn't expect the weak man to be that strong before he looked up at him and saw his transform into a giant green titan with very strong muscles while roaring very loudly.

"Ah hell." Wolverine said as he knew that this was the Hulk and he was in for a fight now. "I don't suppose you got any interest in talking this out?" He said with a little nervousness.

But the Hulk just walked up to him in anger on his face. "RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" He roared before he delivered a very strong uppercut that sent Wolverine flying into the sky and landing hard on the ground knocked out.

Wolverine woke up minutes later. After slowly sitting up and replacing his dislocated right arm, he took cover after sensing three people approaching his location before he was surprised at hearing a female voice.

"Are you sure this is where the object we saw in the sky crashed down?" The voice asked.

Wolverine was surprised even more as he heard a very familiar male voice. "Yes. I'm sure that this is where the object crashed."

Then another female voice asked, as she and her group had sensed someone was hiding close by. "Who's out there? Show yourself!"

Logan stated as he readied his claws for battle another fight. "Ask and you shall..." But he paused, as he stared surprised after seeing someone he didn't expect...a certain raccoon/vampire hybrid and two women with him. "Blade?"

The Raccoon Daywalker asked just as surprised as he had his katana drawn out while Selene and Amelia aimed their handguns at the human mutant. "Logan?"

Both Selene and Amelia turned to look at each other, surprised that their friend and brother knew the man with claws. "Blade, you know this man?"

The Raccoon Daywalker answered. "You and Amelia could say that Logan and I are...old acquaintances and occasional allies, Selene."

Logan stated casually as he retracted his claws. "That's putting it mildly, bub." He then asked while gesturing to the two women with him. "So who are the two ladies with you Blade?"

The raccoon/vampire hybrid answered. "These are my friends Selene and Amelia."

Wolverine stated while naturally attempting to hit on the two ladies. "Well hello you two lovely..." But he suddenly paused as the two lovers immediately drew their handguns on him, Amelia leveling the sight of her Walther P99 and Selene aiming her Beretta directly at his groin.

Selene stated while glaring angrily at the Mutant. "Don't even fucking think about hitting on me or my Amelia."

It then clicked in his head and Logan asked as he realized the two women were a lesbian couple. "So...you two are...?"

Amelia asked with her finger resting on the trigger. "You got a problem with that?"

Logan stated as backed up, naturally getting the message to back off. "No...I was just surprised. My mistake."

The two lovers immediately lowered their handguns while Selene stated, giving Wolverine a fair warning. "We're going to let this go...but if you ever hit on me or my Amelia again...well, let's just say you might want to get used to the idea of shooting 'blanks' for the rest of your fucking life."

Blade couldn't help but chuckle softly as Logan nervously backed away and covered his crotch as he said softly behind Wolverine. "Word to the wise Logan, don't hit on either of them ever again."

Blade's Mutant friend muttered softly. "Noted."

Before they could ask Logan what he was doing in the Canadian wilderness...that was when the Hulk had finally caught up with him and roared out. "HULK SMASH!"

Both Amelia and Selene stared shocked at the sight of the towering green giant and asked. "What the Hell is that?!"

Logan answered plain and simple as he drew out his Adamantium claws. "My target. Hey Blade, mind helping me out with this thing?"

"Not until I know what the hell you did to provoke this thing!" Blade said as he kept his sword up in case he needed to defend himself. He signaled Selene and Amelia to take cover as he didn't want them getting in the middle of this, which they did as the Hulk smashed his massive fists to the ground enough to make it crumble and the 3 powered beings landed in the river below. The Hulk eyed Wolverine and Blade before punching them hard, making them counterattack before Hulk landed 3 punches that threw them both out of the river. Hulk came out and saw Blade ready to defend himself before Wolverine leapt onto his back and drove his claws into him, making him roar in pain before he backed into a rock wall and pushed Wolverine hard into it before he grabbed Blade and threw him into the Mutant. They got up and dodged rocks from the Hulk while getting close to the green giant before he smashed another rock onto them, stunning them long enough to smash it down again, breaking it.

"RRRRAAAA! HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN AND FURRY MAN! LITTLE MAN AND FURRY MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!" Hulk roared as he smashed his fists onto their faces. "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" He yelled before smashing them 1 more time before letting out a mighty victory roar.

Selene and Amelia watched from afar as they saw Hulk began to walk away while panting before they walked up to him and held out their hands. "Easy...Hulk, is it? We're not going to hurt you." Selene said gently.

"Just calm down, Hulk, the furry one isn't your enemy. He didn't want to attack you, it was the one in the yellow outfit who probably provoked, wasn't it?" Amelia gently asked, getting a nod from Hulk. "Please Hulk, let me and my Selene just take our furry friend and we'll leave you alone."

But before they could talk any further, Logan and Blade some and got back up, making Hulk growl at them before he picked up the 2 vampiress lovers up gently. "HULK SORRY, BLACK HAIRED LADIES." He said gently before he threw them away from the area.

"HULK NOOO!" The lovers yelled as they flew through the air.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Wolverine asked with confusion.

"He must have thought _you_ were going to hurt them, you idiot!" Blade yelled while glaring at the Mutant, having heard that Hulk wanted to be left alone and it was Logan who provoked him in the first place and got him in the middle of it.

"We'll fight about this later, Blade, now shut your furry trap up and help me!" Wolverine demanded.

But before they could get down to fighting...someone had fired a barrage of tranquilizer darts into the exhausted Hulk's back...followed by Logan and Blade, who attempted to stay conscious long enough to see who had sedated them: Sabertooth, Deadpool, Red Omega and Deathstrike! Thankfully, Selene and Amelia had out a tracking device on Blade in case they got separated from him so the 4 Mutants didn't see them. Sabertooth had walked up to the sedated Wolverine and Blade and snarled angrily. "Nap time, runts. But thanks, though. We've been trying to take him down for weeks." He then raised his foot and knocked Logan unconscious and take both of them and Banner to the Weapon X facility.

 **A while later at the facility in a surgical room**

Blade finally woke up to find himself in a liquid containment tube, hooked up to a heart monitor along with burning needles that were pointing at his arms. He saw Sabertooth and Omega Red, along with a professor with a right clawed arm and some of his assistants, and 2 containment tubes filled with a strange liquid he'd seen years ago. While Blade was in the tube, his vampire hearing had managed to let him hear what they were saying. "His vitals are increasing. He's waking up."

"I don't care about your experiment, professor, this is a mistake. If he's anything like the runt, he won't allow himself to be controlled. Why not just let us kill him?" Sabertooth asked, thinking that if Blade was anything like Wolverine, he wouldn't be controlled.

"I'll take that under advisement, Sabertooth, but from what I've seen, this... Blade is an immortal hybrid of 'evolved raccoon and vampire, and I believe this little experiment is too tempting to pass up." The professor said with an evil smile before looking at his other doctors. "Now, begin the procedure."

"Yes, professor." One of the doctors said as she started the machinery that made the drilling needles go into Blade's skin all the way into the bones in his forearms where his elbows were and the hybrid felt the most agonizing pain he'd ever felt in his life as burning hot liquid entered his arms, the pain was so great that it made his body temperature, heart rate and blood pressure rise off the charts as Blade trashed around in the tube in agonizing pain, much to the sadistic delight of the the 2 Mutants until the pain finally stopped and the beeping from the heart monitor slowed down before stopping completely as Blade stopped moving, appearing to have seemingly died because his body couldn't handle the operation.

"Well, guess he's not immortal after all." Sabertooth said with a smirk.

"Do not be so sure, Sabertooth." Omega Red said as he watched closely at the heart monitor, which began beeping slowly before getting into a normal heartbeat rhythm, indicating that Blade was still alive.

"Professor, no signs of rejection. The operation is a success!" Another Dr told the evil professor as everyone looked at a screen of Blade's skeleton, which now had 2 metal claws inside both forearm bones.

"Excellent. Put him in a containment cell. The other operation can wait for now." The Professor said as he walked out of the room, with the 2 Mutants following him.

 **A little later with Wolverine**

The clawed Mutant was suddenly punched hard twice by Sabertooth to wake him up before he saw Deadpool, Omega Red and the Professor standing in front of him. "Weapon X is indeed pleased to have you back, Logan. We put considerable time and money into you."

"And pointy things." Deadpool said with his usual insane humor.

"You were our best operative, Wolverine. So disappointing, but you and your hybrid friend did lead us to Dr Banner. Of course, you know him better as...the Hulk." The professor said with disappointment in Wolverine but was pleased that he unknowingly helped his 'old team' subdue the Hulk enough to finally bring him here.

"What do you want with the Hulk?" Wolverine demanded.

"We just wanna help him find his happy place. Did you see how angry he was? I mean, I'm sorry but, come on, I think his pants are too tig-" Deadpool said, running his annoying mouth until Omega Red used 1 of his tentacles to wrap around his neck and choke him to shut him up.

The Professor then explained their reasons for wanting the Hulk. "We've been hunting the Hulk for the past six months, attempting to capture and 'recruit' him to our ranks. You and Blade experienced yourselves, Logan: the Hulk is practically unstoppable, he'll keep fighting until the poor bastard who foolishly attacked him is either defeated or beaten to death. Which makes him the perfect addition and killing machine for Weapon X." Before Logan could even attempt to lunge forward to the Professor, the demented researcher added. "I should also thank those incompetent idiots at Department H, since I was the one who 'recommended' them to ask for your assistance."

Wolverine widened his eyes in shock, as he realized he had been manipulated the entire time to hunt down and attack an innocent man. "Where's Blade? What did you do to him?!"

"Well, you could say that...he is now more like you in more ways than one now, Wolverine. But don't worry about your friend. After I'm done with you and him, you both won't even remember anything that has happened to you. I've erased your life before, and I'm going to do it again, along with Blade's memories and the Hulk's. All that the 3 of you will know is that you belong to Weapon X...with us. Now...and forever." He said as he walked out of the room, revealing his ultimate goal to turn Blade, Wolverine and the Hulk into his ultimate weapons.

Omega Red brought Deadpool as he walked out as well but Sabertooth stayed behind. Wolverine then growled at his rival. "What did you bastards do to Blade?!"

"That ain't gotta matter to you...when you're dead, runt. But let's just say when his memories are gone, I'm gonna enjoy making him just like me: a cold, heartless, ruthless, blood-sucking, flesh-eating animal. Too bad you won't be around to see it." Sabertooth said evilly before knocking Logan out again.

 **Later in another part of the facility**

Selene and Amelia had followed Blade's tracking device, intent on getting him back and freeing the Hulk and Wolverine. They infiltrated the base and swiftly took out/killed many of the security guards patrolling the halls. After learning from a dying guard about where the Hulk was being held, the two lovers had found the room that Banner was being held captive.

After they freed Bruce from the containment pod, he collapsed to his knees from the tranquilizer darts and panted heavily. "I don't know who the 2 of you are...but I can never repay you."

"Where's Blade?" Selene asked gently, wanting to know where those Mutants were keeping her friend and brother.

"Wait. The talking raccoon? They said something about an experiment that he was a perfect candidate for, but I...don't know where they took him. But please help me to get out of here.

"Not without Blade. He means far too much to us for us to lose him." Amelia said with determination get Blade back.

Selene asked as she and her Amelia knelt down so they were face to face with him. "What's your name?"

"Banner. Dr. Bruce Banner." He answered truthfully.

Amelia asked shortly after her Selene. "What do these people want with you, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce answered. "It's not me they want...it's the Hulk. The Professor had sent his four man strike team: Sabertooth, Omega Red, Deathstrike and that annoying ass-clown Deadpool after me in order to discover a way to turn the Hulk into a living weapon, probably your friend and the one who forced me to turn into the Hulk and got you guys and your friend in the middle of it."

"How do you transform into the Hulk? Is there any specific thing that triggers the change?" Selene asked with curiosity.

Bruce shared his life story with them: how he had been experimenting with Gamma radiation in order to discover a cure for diseases that were considered incurable: like cancer, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's...until a little boy had somehow gotten into the field testing area and he raced outside to save him and was mutated by the radiation. He was then cursed into turning into the Hulk: a savage monster fueled by uncontrollable anger when he was overwhelmed by stress or his own anger and all he wanted was to be left alone to protect innocent people from the Hulk's rage as his strength increased the madder he got.

"We're so sorry for everything that you've been through, Bruce." Selene said with sympathy for the Dr.

"Believe it or not, we know what it's like to walk the Earth as monsters." Amelia said as she looked at her Selene.

"What do you 2 mean?" Bruce asked with a confused look, not seeing how these 2 women could be considered monsters, judging by his normal they looked.

"Amelia and I are...vampires." Selene revealed while they showed their fangs as proof that they weren't lying.

While this did shock Bruce as he didn't believe in the supernatural due to being a scientist, he had no choice but to accept the truth. "Well... I know I don't normally believe in vampires and that supernatural crap, but if you 2 really are Vampires, I'll just have to accept it."

"Thank you, Bruce, but we don't drink from people, we drink cloned blood to not draw any unwanted attention to ourselves." Amelia revealed to ease Bruce's worries.

"Thanks, but my situation is different. You 2 don't know what's it's like to be cursed. The Hulk has ruined everything in my life. My work, my relationships, everything good in my life, the monster takes away." Bruce said with hatred for the Hulk, believing that he was the cause of everything bad that ever happened to him.

"You're wrong, Bruce, we do know what it's like to be cursed to walk the Earth as monsters. You think being Vampires is a blessing, it's a curse. We have to drink blood to survive and if it wasn't for cloned blood, we'd be feeding on other people." Selene told the Dr, with distaste as he thought that they didn't know what it was like to be cursed like him.

"What do you mean?"

Selene then told Bruce her history: how her entire family was murdered by someone she and Amelia trusted and who Selene looked up to as a father figure...before learning the cold truth that Viktor had lied to them for years by having her believe their races sworn enemies, the Lycans did it while it was really he who murdered her family. Bruce had been silent before offering the former Death Dealer his condolences. "I'm so very sorry, Selene."

"Thank you, Bruce." Selene said softly.

"What about your raccoon friend?" Bruce asked with curiosity Ashe could remember Blade from the Hulk's memories.

"Blade was born a hybrid of evolved raccoon, half vampire, but unlike us, he was born with the curse. But he only used his powers to help innocent people and avenge those who are killed by the hands of pure evil monsters, humans, vampires, Lycans, and other monstrous creatures that prey on innocent people." Amelia said, using Blade as an example while revealing what he was and how he used his powers to protect innocent people.

"Well...I won't deny that you're right about Blade and yourselves; being forced to drink blood and not being able to eat normal food or liquids with hurting or killing yourselves, but my curse is different than yours and his. I can't even stay in the same place for too long without getting the least bit angry and making the Hulk come out. I've fought all my life to keep him inside separate him from me or cure him completely but every time I did, it failed and the Hulk went on rampages because of it."

"Have you ever stopped to think that trying to keep the Hulk contained and trying to get rid of him is the real problem, Bruce? The Hulk clearly hates you because you and everyone else only see him as an uncontrollable monster that only causes destruction, but what if you begin to see him in another light?" Amelia suggested, thinking that if Bruce saw the Hulk in a different way than just a monster and a curse, the 2 halves of his being could be something better than what they thought of each other.

"W-what do you mean, Selene?" Bruce asked with confusion at what the Vampire meant.

"That instead of trying to find a cure to separate the 2 halves of your being, you and the Hulk should learn how to co-exist with each other and instead of seeing/thinking of the Hulk as a monster...to merely think of him as an extension of yourself and only by cooperation, you will be able to control the Hulk's rage and work together to protect humanity... and to not take advantage of him because he'll think that you only see him as a powerful weapon, just like everyone else who is hunting him for his power." Amelia suggested, thinking that if Bruce did as they suggested, his life would be a lot better than what it was and that humanity would begin seeing the Hulk as a hero instead of a monster.

Bruce thought about everything the 2 lovers said and began to see that their words were true. If he began thinking of the Hulk as more than a mindless monster that couldn't be controlled and saw him as an extortion of himself and learn to co-exist with him, the world may actually see the Hulk in another light...but was still too afraid. "I... don't know."

"Bruce, we won't force you to change and fight if you don't want to. We only wanted to give you something to think about." Amelia said gently, not wanting to force Bruce to bring out the Hulk if he didn't want to.

"Yes. You just find a way to get out of here while you can, but we're staying here to get Blade back. But while you try to get out of here, just think about us and him. We have the best of both worlds. If you try to do what we told you, you'll be able to have that, too." Selene added before leaving the room to find Blade and Wolverine and leaving Bruce with Amelia to guard him, while Bruce had a lot on his mind.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the facility**

Logan woke up in a containment pod and saw Lady Deathstrike, looking at him with pure hate. "You will die today, Logan-san." She said as she ran her clawed finger on the glass, cracking it a little. "It does not matter what the professor says, these are your last breaths. But your hybrid friend. We have other plans for him. We will turn him into one of us. We will give him what he has always desired most: a family." She said with evil delight as she went over to Blade's weapons and looked at his sword. "Interesting sword. Greatly forged and quite beautiful. Your friend will make a fine addition to our family, once his memories are erased and he is trained in the proper way."

That was when the Professor and Sabertooth came in. "What are you doing here, Deathstrike? I'm about to start Wolverine's reprogramming."

"He has to die. You can reprogram the Vampire hybrid, but Logan-san will die today." Deathstrike countered.

"How many times do I have to have this conversation with you? Wolverine is more valuable alive-" but before he could finish, he was suddenly slashed across the back...by Sabertooth.

"Sorry, Proff, gotta go with the lady on this one." Sabertooth said evilly before Deathstrike sliced the glass of the pod with her claws, shattering it and bringing Wolverine out.

Deathstrike got behind Wolverine and drove her clawed fingers deep into his back while getting pleasurable delight in Logan's screams of pain before she brought her claws out, allowing Sabertooth to punch Logan and grab him into a arm-lock. "Gotta love our healing factors. I'm gonna enjoy killing you for days. But we're also going to make you watch as we turn Blade into 1 of us. And the last thing you'll see is Blade... running his new claws through you before he finally cuts your damn head off. And then I think we'll drop the Hulk on an orphanage or something, just for fun, or have Blade drain every kid in said orphanage dry of their blood...as a test of loyalty to us."

"Gaijin dog, for the dishonor you caused my family, you will suffer and then when that is over, we will give our future brother the honor of killing you." Deathstrike said with delight as she imagined Blade killing Wolverine for good as a test once they turned him into a killer like them.

"Sweetheart, you and your family can take your 'honor' and shove it up your boney little ass!" Wolverine said, insulting Deathstrike.

This got her mad as she drove her right hand into both Wolverine and Sabertooth, making the ruthless, heartless mutant let go of Logan, just as he counted on before kneeing Deathstrike away and punching Sabertooth into unconsciousness before doing the same thing to Deathstrike before getting Blade's clothes and weapons and leaving the room to go find him and the crybaby Dr. Banner.

While looking for Blade and killing many guards, he ran into Selene. "Hey, lesbo, looking for Blade? So am I." Wolverine said before getting punched hard in the head by the female vampire.

"Shut the fuck up, Logan. It's all your fault that we're even in this mess to begin with. But if you want to make it up to me, help me find Blade and get Banner out of here." Selene said with anger at the one who started this whole thing.

"Fine."

They followed Blade's scent to the cell blocks, which were close to where Amelia and Bruce were and opened it to see Blade unconscious, much to Selene's great concern as she ran beside him. "Blade. Blade, it's me. Wake up." She said while shaking Blade to wake him up.

After a few seconds, Blade opened his eyes and saw his vampire sister but as he sat up, he suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his hands, making him scream in pain before 4 razor sharp metal claws came out of his 1st and 3rd knuckles, making his eyes glow and his fangs show as he roared/hissed in pain.

Wolverine and Selene were shocked beyond belief at what they just saw. Wolverine was shocked even more as he now knew what that damned professor meant when he said that Blade was like him in more ways than one now. Selene, however was shocked because Blade had to go through a very painful procedure to get those claws into his arms.

Blade stared at the claws in shock and anger as he remembered the agonizing pain he went through a few hours ago and could still feel it as if it had just happened. And when the claws came out of him, the pain only increased. He roared out in anger. "THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Damn right they are, and I'm going to help you do it, Blade. But first, I think you'll be needing these." Wolverine said as he gave Blade his clothes and weapons, which he quickly put on after focusing and retracting his claws back into his knuckles.

Logan then got blindsided by Omega Red wrapping a 'bandage' around his neck and begin to electrocute him while Deadpool pissed them both off with his annoying habit of non-stopping talking and saying incredibly stupid/weird stuff...while wishing someone would shut him the hell up!

That was when Blade answered. "Kindly!" Both Omega Red and Deadpool stared shocked as they didn't recognize the voice but Logan did and smirked at what was about to happen.

Red Omega called out. "Who said that? Who's out there!" The only response was when two silver glaives had swiftly and silently soared through the air and sliced through the bandages! The Russian mutant cried out, as he felt the razor sharp edges of the glaives cut through his bindings...and Wolverine had landed a powerful punch to the stunned Russian operative's stomach and knocking him unconscious with a powerful flying knee to his face!

Deadpool would gasp in shock, but quickly recovered and stated while drawing out his handguns, "Don't even try to escape Logan! The whole place is locked down and the guards are on their way! Probably gonna rip you apart and shove them up your ass!"

That was when Blade said behind him. "Don't bet on it, you bigmouth bastard!" Wolverine smiled as Deadpool had turned around and the Raccoon Daywalker had sliced the barrels of both his pistols before Selene knocked the idiot sharpshooter out with a powerful roundhouse kick to his face!

After both Deadpool and Omega Red were laying on the floor unconscious, Logan asked while he, the Daywalker and ex Death Dealer ran down the hallway. "Hey Selene, where's Banner?"

Selene answered as they headed to the room where Amelia was waiting for them as Bruce was recovering from the sedatives the Weapon X techs pumped him full to prevent him changing into the Hulk. "Amelia is with him in the next room up ahead...but he's in no condition to be fighting, though."

Logan asked while demanding at the same time. "What do you mean, he's in no condition to fight?!"

"That Professor now likely had him pumped with some sort of drug to prevent him from making the change! Besides...even if he weren't: Selene, Amelia and I wouldn't make him fight, especially if he didn't want to." Blade answered, knowing that would have been the case while also not wanting Bruce to change if he didn't want to.

Wolverine would growl by shoving the raccoon-vampire hybrid against a wall. "Are you out of your mind, Blade?! We need the Hulk to get us out of this hellhole, right fucking now!"

Blade quickly put them in reverse positions after landing a powerful punch to Logan's face and shoved him against the wall while putting his left claws in front of Logan's eyes! "Back the fuck off Logan! It's your own fault we're in this place to begin with and that those bastards did _this_ to me! We both know that the Professor and his strike team arranged all this: if those assholes hadn't attacked Banner and tricked the Canadians into hunting him as the Hulk, none of this would've happened! All Bruce wants is to be left alone!"

The anger in Logan's eyes began to fade away, as he knew Blade's were true and he had no right to force Banner to change into the Hulk, especially since Bruce was the victim of the Professor's manipulating influence.

That would be when Deathstrike shouted out. "Gardai!" Both Logan, Blade and Selene glanced down the hallway to see that the entire Weapon X team had recovered and caught up with them thanks to them arguing!

Sabertooth stated with a dark smile on his face. "End of the line runt! You and the lady got any last words?"

Blade stated after retracting his claws before drawing out his katana. "You bastards are going to pay for what you did to me!"

"Oh trust me, assholes, it won't be quick and painless!" Selene yelled as she drew her Beretta and Walther P99 handguns, prepared to kill these evil monsters for what they did to her hybrid brother.

That was whenAmelia had surprised Sabertooth and his team by dropping down from the air vents above them: firing her Beretta and Walther P99 handguns directly at their feet, which knocked Sabertooth and Red Omega off balance! While the Weapon X team were caught off guard by the other female vampire, Logan, Selene and Blade had joined in the fray to give Amelia a hand and made the battle evenly matched: Logan fighting Sabertooth, Blade dueling Deadpool, Amelia battling Deathstrike and Selene taking on Omega Red.

While Logan and his allies battled the Weapon X team, Bruce had been witnessing the entire fight and knew he had to help them...but couldn't as he was still weakened by the sedatives. After remembering his friends words, Bruce had finally managed to change into the Hulk and he roared out angrily, making everyone look at him.

"HULK SMASH CLAW PEOPLE!" Hulk roared before charging in at the two groups fighting each other...with Logan and his vampire friends jumping out of the way as he defeated Sabertooth, Omega Red, Deathstrike and Deadpool in a matter of seconds! Sabertooth by uppercutting him hard out of the building, Deadpool by punching him hard into a wall, Deathstrike by ripping her arms off and Omega Red by smashing him to the floor and jumping down on him really hard.

The Hulk then turned his attention back to Wolverine and the three Vampires...while glaring angrily at the Mutant and the latter stared back with the same glare. Before they could get back to their 'unfinished business', Selene and Amelia stood in between them!

Selene stated softly to the towering green giant. "Hulk...that's enough. You and Logan don't need to keep fighting each other. You can just leave, right now. Just let us take our furry friend and go like you wanted to before."

Amelia stated while pointing her handgun directly at Logan. "Back the hell off, Logan! You heard Selene: it's over. Leave him alone!"

The glare Logan had on his face faded away, knowing the two lesbian lovers were right and backed away. Hulk said while taking in deep breaths without changing back into Bruce. "Hulk will leave now. But if stupid little man attack Hulk again...Hulk will not stop! Stupid little man better remember this well."

Logan stated plain and simple. "Don't worry...I'll remember this day very well."

Before Hulk turned away to leave, he said softly to the two lovers and Blade. "Thank you...vampire friends and furry man. Hulk is sorry."

Blade, Selene and Amelia smiled with a soft nod. "You're welcome, Hulk. Be safe and try to keep out of trouble." Selene said softly before Hulk jumped out of the facility to an unknown location.

After finding a way out of the facility as well, the 3 vampires turned to Logan. "Well, time for us to part ways, Logan." Selene said with a glare.

"Not yet, Selene. I believe Logan said something about us fighting later. Well, I believe the time is right! I still want some payback for him getting us into this in the first place and I'm not leaving until I get it!" Blade with anger as his eyes and fangs showed and he drew out his sword in his right hand while bringing out his left hand's claws before growling at Wolverine.

"You want to fight, Blade? You got it!" Wolverine growled before drawing out his claws to prepare for a fight with the hybrid.

"Well, this looks like it'll be entertaining, baby. How about we watch? After what we just went through, we deserve a good show...and Abit of fun after we get back home." Amelia said seductively to her lover before kissing her.

"Indeed baby, this'll be very entertaining to watch. But of course we both know who we're rooting for to win." Selene said as she licked her lover's ear before kissing her deeply. When the 2 lesbian lovers found a comfortable place to sit and watch, the Mutant and hybrid roared at each other before jumping towards each other to begin their fight, which only one would win.

 **There you go, my friends, the Hulk vs Wolverine chapter is finally complete. The next Marvel hero the 3 vampires will meet is someone who is similar to Blade and shares his views on justice. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, my friends, the tenth chapter has begun. Selene said her Amelia and Blade in be after a target that will be a bit personal for Blade and they'll meet someone who the Raccoon Daywalker shares his view of Justice with while helping him fight an enemy out for revenge against him. Anyway, enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

Sitting in a chair in 1 of many base of operations in New York, Frank Castle, aka the vigalatie known as the Punisher, was watching the news. Frank Castle had been a former Marine until coming home to his waiting family. A beautiful wife named Maria and his two children: Frank Jr and Lisa Castle. But just when it seemed like Frank would get to live a happy, normal life with his wife and kids, a horrible tragedy occurred. When Frank went with his family to a picnic in Central Park with his wife and kids, they accidentally came upon a Mob hit. Fearing witnesses, the criminals brutally murdered Maria and the innocent children right before Frank's eyes and they had almost killed him on that horrible day as well, but unknown to the mob goons, Frank Castle survived. The grieving father tried to follow the justice system and put the ones who murdered his family in prison but unfortunately, the Mob's money, power and influence bought them their freedom. And it was on that day that Frank Castle knew he couldn't riley on or trust the system because it was broken and corrupt.

Frank then used his military skills to bring his own justice on the ones who killed his family and hunted down the ones who were involved in the shooting, killing them all while also hunting down the corrupt people who just let the criminals go free instead of putting them in prison. After the monsters who killed Frank's family were all dead, Frank Castle decided to spend the rest of his days hunting and killing those that did evil to innocent men, women and children, donning a pure white skull on his body armor and taking the name that would suit his new life: the Punisher.

Currently, Frank was in his armory, listening to a news report on TV about how a witness was murdered due to a hit ordered by Italian mobster Gaitano Cesare to avoid being brought to justice while the witnesses grieving mother was left so devastated and saddened at the loss of her son. While still listening to the news, Frank prepared his gear to go after the Don and his family and give them all the punishment they deserved.

 **Later at night at the Don's mansion**

NYPD Detective Martin Soup and his partner were staking out the house, with Soup being sure that the Punisher would be coming to 'deal' with the Mob family due to being the primary person on the task force assigned to bring Frank Castle into custody, along with the Mob boss and fellow Italian mobsters and their families who were celebrating their boss avoiding prosecution. One of the guests was the Don's nephew and top enforcer, Billy Russotti and his men, Pitsy, Nicky and Ink along with Billy's date, who Billy grabbed by the throat for attempting to fix his hair for him, due to his obsession with his good-looking face.

"You know, Soup, the captain should have sent me out here with 30 or 40 men to raid this little get out of jail party, but instead I'm stuck here with you." Soup's partner complained.

"Well, he might come out tonight. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he's gonna show up." Soup countered while looking through his binoculars, sure that the Punisher would be here tonight due to the fact that Castle could not resist doing what the cops and the system failed to do so many times.

"And, uh, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna bring him in."

This got a laugh from Soup's partner. "Yeah? Well, let's just say if you could do that, why would you? He does to those bastards what me and you can only fantasize about." He said, wondering why Soup would even want to bring Castle in when he could do to heartless criminals like the Mob what any cop in the world could only dream of and fantasize about.

 **Inside the mansion**

Billy and his crew were heading upstairs to where his uncle was and entered the room while they told their ladies to leave the room. "You handled the witness situation perfectly." Cesare congratulated his nephew while handing him a large envelope filled with money.

"No sweat, uncle G." Billy said while taking the envelope and giving it to Nick. "You look great."

"The hell I do. I shit in a bag, for Christ's sake." Cesare complained.

"Hey. Saves you a trip to the can, right?" Billy asked before looking at his reflection in the nearby mirror, getting lost in his looks enough to not pay attention when his uncle spoke again.

"You wanted to discuss a private matter…down at the docks!" Cesare said, yelling the last part to get his vain nephew's attention.

"Right. Uh, Vladimir Reznov."

"I hear he's a sick fuck, fresh off the boat."

"Vladimir's bringing in a shipment that needs a safe port. I've arranged for my Customs guy to be on that night. The Union boys'll be there to unload, our cut's 50 mill. We won't break a sweat." Billy explained.

"50 mill?!" Cesare asked, surprised that a shipment could gain him and the family that much money. "Fuck's Reznov shipping?"

"I don't know! Some kind of biological package." Billy answered.

"A biological package? I fucking knew it! Probably going after the ragheads in Queens." Cesare said with a bit of anger, as he'd heard about a biological package being shipped in and that the Russians would surely use it on the ragheads in Queens.

"Reznov's guaranteed it's leaving the city." Billy assured his uncle but the Don didn't buy the answer.

"We don't touch that kind of shit!" The Mob boss said, forbidding the shipment, as the family never got involved in biological weapons.

"In case your memory's going, along with the rest of your bodily functions, you might like to remember I'm the top earner around here! I'm not stupid!" Billy said while insulting his uncle's condition while reminding him that he was the top earner of the family and that he wasn't incompetent.

"Stupid?! You're as shithouse crazy as your brother Loony Bin Jim! I should have had the both of you locked away!" Cesare angrily snapped back, calling Billy an insane asshole like his brother 'Loony Bin Jim' and that he should've had them arrested and spending the rest of their lives in prison.

Billy snarled angrily about the insult towards his brother. "One my word about my brother I swear to Christ I'll...!" But he was cut off as his uncle's bodyguards pointed their handguns directly at him and his crew, with Pitsy and Ink pointing their own handguns at the Don's men for insulting and threatening their boss.

"Hey, let's all just calm down and remember why we're here, ok?" Nick told them, trying to deescalate the very hostile standoff and remind them they were supposed to be having a great time and not starting a slaughter, which the Don instinctively agreed to and ordered his men downstairs to celebrate with their guests in the banquet room.

"We're not eating with that old shitbag. Pitsy, pour me a drink!" Billy ordered, simply wanting a drink while refusing to eat with his slowly dying uncle.

While outside the mansion, a Mob soldier patrolling for any cops or intruders around the property was only able to choke on his blood after Frank slashed his throat with a large sized knife and took out another mobster before he could alert the mansion and sneaked inside without any other mobsters seeing him.

Back in the banquet room, all the quests and Mob associates had applauded Don Cesare for having the eye witness killed as his date had rolled him into the room and they prepared their own plates filled with delicious food and wine glasses for the multiple bottles of wine that were placed in the center of the table. But before they could even get down to eating their dinner, the lights had mysteriously went out and all the guests had cried out in shock...and stared in horror as the Punisher was standing on the table with a red flare in his hand, before slamming it into the table and decapitated the Don right in front of his guests!

The mobsters and their family members were horrified after seeing the Punisher decapitating the head of their organization and the Don's date tried to get his gun to kill Frank but he quickly snapped her neck before several thugs attempted to him, only for the Punisher to brutally kill them with his Beretta handguns, knife, including the ones on the table, and his hand to hand combat skills before the lights came back on. Frank hung from the chandelier while using his machine guns to kill more job soldiers while spinning!

While the guests were attempting to run for their lives, Billy and his crew would be witnessing everything while avoiding being spotted and left the mansion before the Punisher could spot and kill them, too.

Frank got off the table and killed another going by smashing a chair let into his eye when he tried to hit him with it before reloading his pistol and diving on another Mob soldier while dislocating his nose in the process before shooting the goon dead before doing the same thing to 5 more before walking to an exit.

While outside, Soap and his partner called their precinct for backup, as they suspected that Frank was inside the mansion and killing most of the guests before separating. His partner found Frank as he walked out of the house and pointed his gun at him. "Police! Freeze!" He told him before Frank did as he was told and turned around, making his the cop raise his hand in an 'it's ok' manner before hoisting his gun. "Listen, Billy Russotti's getting away. Silver Rover." He informed Frank as he threw him the keys to his car. "Might want to head down to the docks first. There's a glass production plaint he uses as a cover for his operations."

Frank nodded in approval, as if silently stating that the detective made the right choice in letting him go before running to the car to head to the docks. The detective then punched himself, to make it look like Castle had 'blindsided' while 'disarming' him before heading back to the front of the mansion where the cops were just arriving.

 **Meanwhile at the plaint**

Before Frank had even arrived at the glass production plant...Blade, Selene and Amelia who arrived in New York, were staking the area out while avoiding being spotted by Russotti's men patrolling the perimeter of the plant for intruders. Two months after their encounter with Wolverine, Bruce Banner/The Hulk and Weapon X team in the Canadian wilderness, Blade had received a message from his old friend and mentor Noah that there was still a surviving member of Existence operating out in New York.

Blade was shocked at that news and stated. "Noah, that's impossible. I hunted and killed all of Frosts agents and associates all over Asia. There shouldn't be any surviving Existence agents still alive."

That was when his human friend/mentor countered. " _The agents you hunted and killed my dear boy were merely the surviving members of the European and Asian branches. This Existence member is a part of the North American branch."_

Blade and the two lesbian lovers were surprised after hearing that Existence already had agents operating outside of Asia...until the Raccoon Daywalker had remembered the vampire disguised as a police officer and Gondo's haunting words: how Existence had been expanding their operations throughout the world and how they had agents already embedded in various government agencies and law enforcement.

Blade asked his friend/mentor softly, intending to go after the Existence agent and kill him. "Noah, what's the target's name?"

Van Helsing answered honestly, knowing that his friend and successor would go after the vampire, no matter what. "The agent's name is Vladimir Reznov: a high ranking Existence member who disguised himself as a 'businessman', who's really a black market weapons dealer. He's currently in New York, along with other Existence agents to negotiate a deal with an Italian mobster named Billy Russotti, trading weapons in exchange for a 'shipment' entering the city."

 **A little later after the 3 Vampires got to the plaint**

Billy and his crew had arrived and was sitting in his chair in his personal office, while planning the business deal with the 'Russians'. That was when a black man with dreadlocks had arrived with his 2 friends, who Billy paid a grand each for going to the port and handing the money to the security men on Billy's payroll, which they did by parkouring their way out.

Frank had arrived and had used a pencil to set his nose straight before taking out the guards and getting inside the plaint and bumping into Nicky, who had just stepped out of the bathroom and stared shocked as the Punisher had shot him without hesitation! After hearing the gunshot, Pitsy ran out of the office to see what was going on...before being knocked down by Frank kicking from behind! Ink tried to rush out to save his father...only for Billy to stop him, stating he would deal with Frank while sending him to alert the guards outside. After Billy attempted to shoot at Frank, the Punisher fired in return, breaking the rail and causing him to fall into a glass grinder. Frank saw this and went to the controls before activating the machine, with Billy screaming in agony while his face was being mutilated by the shattered and sharp glass fragments.

After the guards had arrived, Frank used his guns to kill a few of them before running out of ammo. He then went up to Nicky's body and looked for a for a gun to use...and opened his shirt to reveal a surveillance wire, making him stare horrified as he realized he'd just killed an undercover cop on a sting operation!

Frank then glanced back up see someone he hadn't in a long time...a certain Raccoon/vampire hybrid, along with 2 women with black hair and glowing blue eyes in trench coats. "Blade?" He asked softly, surprised at seeing the hybrid that he trusted enough to call a friend after seeing that he shared his view of justice and didn't trust the system...or those self-righteous heroes who didn't see that the villains they put in prison broke out in a week or so and kept hurting and killing innocent people.

Blade asked in return, surprised at seeing the man that shared his views of justice and someone he trusted enough to call a friend. "Frank?"

The 2 lovers were surprised that their brother and this human knew each other until they remembered that he'd told them about Frank Castle and how he became the Punisher: how his family was tragically murdered by the Mob and the justice system did nothing to get Frank's wife and kids the justice they deserved due to the Mob's money, power and influence and how Frank took matters into his own hands and hunted down the ones who ruined his life and killed them before dedicating his life to punishing the criminal underworld and the occasional super villain using his version of justice while only hurting the so-called heroes that got in his way.

But now wasn't the time for a reunion as the FBI had entered the plaint and had guns pointed at Billy's guards, making the 4 Anti-Heros quickly get out of the plaint to avoid the cops. After getting away, they headed to Frank's hideout below the subway station. Once they got there, Blade informed his old friend and ally about what he'd been through: from meeting with Selene and Amelia and helping them with a Lycan plot in Budapest, to his rivalry with the half-breed Micheal, to them killing the Vampire Elder Viktor after learning the truth about what he did to Selene's family and fighting the other vampire Elder Markus and his uncontrollable Lycan brother William and killing them by working together. He'd also told Frank about their encounter with Wolverine and the Hulk and his painful procedure of getting his new claws out into him, showing them as proof and finally coming here to kill the Russian existence member.

"Damn. Sounds like you've been very busy, Raccoon, especially since you've got these 2 helping you now." Frank said, amazed at how much Blade's life had changed during the last few years.

"Indeed, old friend. Although I didn't expect to run into you again. Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances than this." Blade said with a sympathetic face, as he could tell exactly what Frank was going through right now.

"I must say that it's great to finally meet you, Frank. Blade told us everything he knew about you and your past. And for what it's worth, even though we weren't there, Amelia and I are so very sorry for your loss." Selene said as sympathy for Frank, as she and her Amelia knew what it was like to lose everything to heartless monsters.

"And even though I got my Selene back, the memory of her dying in my arms will always haunt me, no matter how much time passes, just like Blade's tragic past will forever haunt him and Selene's will haunt her...and yours will forever haunt you." Amelia said with the same sympathy, as she knew that the memories of their paste would always haunt them everyday no matter how much time passes.

"I Know. But there's something you have to know, Blade… I'm done." Frank told his friend, shocking the 3 Vampires.

 **There you go, my friends, the 1st part of the Punisher War Zone chapter is complete. The 2nd chapter should be up in a few weeks after I work on my other stories. Also, the version of the Punisher I'm using is the one from the Avengers Confidential movie, so try to imagine that one and the actor who played him in that great anime film. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Punisher War Zone Part 2**

The next day after Frank's accident, the broken antihero secretly went to Nick's funeral. Blade and his Vampiress sisters stayed at his hideout because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves just yet. Frank waited for everyone to leave before he went to the graves of his wife and children before trying to clean it as best as he could, all the while remembering the horrible day his wife and kids were killed before his eyes, which caused his transformation into the Punisher in the 1st place. Frank couldn't take it and just broke down in tears as he remembered that awful and tragic day.

 **Later in the city**

An FBI agent named Paul Budiansky was making his way to the 12th police precinct, intent on joining them in hunting down Frank Castle and bringing him in. He'd promised Nick's wife and little girl Grace that he'd get Castle and bring him in for Nick's murder and he intended to keep that promise. He entered the police station and walked up to the Captain, who was getting a report from Soup's partner.

"Agent Budiansky, I was told the Bureau was sending a babysitter." The Captain said, having heard that the FBI agent was coming. "We have a certain way of doing things around here, as you can plainly see."

"Like letting mass murderers ran free?" Budiansky asked with with his arms crossed. "4 years this Punisher's been wreaking havoc, and you haven't once caught a break."

"I'm waist-deep in shit around here, as you can plainly see. Your buddies from the Bureau told me that the cities under a terror threat. New Yorkers are a bit sensitive about that, if you know what I mean. I've got all my men trying to figure out what your late colleague came across when he went under. Maybe if you feds allowed us lowly cops in on your undercover ops once in a while, all this could've been avoided." The Captain said, telling the agent that his department was already trying to find out what Nick found when he went undercover and cursing the agent for not letting him in on the operation, knowing that Nick's death could have been avoided if the Bureau had told them.

"With all due respect, Captain, that...is BULLSHIT!" Budiansky yelled, getting everyone's attention. "What if it had been your man laying there in a pool of his own blood? You crispy-creamed motherfuckers would be beating down every door in this city looking for that bastard!"

That was when Soup's partner spoke to his captain, having an idea for getting the rightfully mad agent off their back. "Captain, you know what? The Punisher Task force could use an extra man."

This got the police captain thinking for a moment before he directed Budiansky to where the Punisher Task force was located. "Room 12. The Basement." He informed the agent, who immediately walked through the door that led to the basement. But as soon as he closed the door, the Captain and Soup's partner had a good laugh, knowing that Budiansky was going to get more than he bargained for.

Budiansky went to the basement and found Martin Soup sitting at a desk. "Ah, Agent Budiansky, I get that right?" The detective asked, making the FBI agent nod before they shook hands. "Captain told me you were coming. I'm detective Martin Soup. Make yourself at home."

"You have a degree in behavioral psychology?" Budiansky asked, looking at Soup's behavioral psychology degree hanging on the wall.

"Surprised? That's ok, most people are."

"What exactly do you do here?"

"Here? This is ground zero. I've studied his every move for the past 5 years. I've documented every murder that fit his profile and I've collected intelligence on all known associates. Take a look at this." Soup said, revealing everything he'd learned about Frank Castle and showing Budiansky a presentation on the Punisher. "6 years ago, Castle was a Special Forces instructor...and a simple family man. 1 day, he takes his wife and kids out for a picnic in Central Park and by chance or fate, depending on what you believe in, they witnessed a Mob execution. When they were discovered, only Castle survived. Since then he's been taking out 1 crime family after another. I'm close, Budiansky. Only thing getting in my way is bad luck, but I got a feeling that's about to change. You know I've been waiting for someone like you."

So which one?" Budiansky asked, looking at the boxes on the shelves, hoping to find information on the Punisher murders. "The alleged Punisher murders.

"All of them." Soup answered, revealing every box on the shelves around the basement had the alleged Punisher murders inside them.

 **Later at night in Frank's hideout**

Frank was rounding up some money he'd taken off of scumbags while Blade and his Vampiress sisters were watching. "Frank, are you sure about this? I know what you're feeling right now, more than anyone, but you can't just quit and be done with it." Blade said with sympathy, knowing what his old friend was going through and trying to talk him into reconsidering leaving his life as the Punisher, as he knew that the city and the world still needed him.

"Blade, I've made up my mind and you can't change it. What I did was unforgivable and inexcusable. You'd feel the exact same way if it had been you out there in my place." Frank countered, knowing that his Vampire friend would feel the same way be was if it had been him in his place at that plaint.

That was when Frank's friend who supplied him with military grade weapons and Intel about criminal activity, Micro showed up and was surprised to see a tall human looking raccoon in shades and a trench coat and 2 lovely women in his friend's hideout. "Uh, Frank, who are they?"

"Introductions can wait. But who are you and how did you find this place?" Selene demanded while pointing 1 of her guns at the human.

"Easy, Selene, that's Frank's ally Micro. He supplies him with Intel on the criminal underworld and provides him with military grade hardware for his missions." Blade informed his Vampiress sister, having been told about Micro the last time he and Frank last saw each other years ago.

"And the raccoon talks, too, can't get any weirder." Micro said with a freaked out face. Frank handed him an envelope with a lot of money inside it, which he noticed was more than his usual amount. "Frank, that's too much."

"Consider it a retirement package. I'm done, I can't do this anymore." Frank said, saying he was finished with battling the criminal underworld, due to accidentally killing an innocent man.

"Look, I know this thing with the Red is eating you up inside, but that doesn't mean you pack up your tent. We all make mistakes, Frank. In any war, there's collateral damage, you know that." Micro told his friend.

Frank said while scoffing at his choice of words. "Collateral damage? I killed an undercover agent in the field. One of the good ones. He had a family."

Micro said softly, as he realized he said the wrong choice of words. "You didn't know."

Blade also offered his friend/ally comforting words as well. "You're not a mind reader Frank. It was an accident...a tragic accident. You thought that man was just another mobster."

The Punisher stated softly to the raccoon/vampire hybrid. "It still doesn't change the fact that I killed an innocent person, Blade...and as I said before, I've made up my mind. I can't do this anymore...I swore I would only punish the guilty and never harm the innocent...and I broke that oath. Please...just leave me alone."

Frank's friends looked at him with sympathetic eyes before honoring his request for privacy. " _I've got to find a way to get some sense into him."_ Blade thought.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the city**

Pitsy and Ink were at the hospital that the police took Billy to...as he had somehow survived after falling inside and being greatly disfigured from the glass grinder **.** They went into the room where Billy was waiting for his plastic surgeon. "Where the fuck's Nicky?" Billy asked his hentchmen.

"He... didn't make it." Ink answered.

"Nicky was a fucking rat for the Feds." Pitsy informed his boss.

"What about my money?" Billy asked, angered after hearing the man he entrusted with his money was actually a 'rat' and wanting to know where his money was.

"We already went to his place and tore it apart. We didn't find anything, not even a safety deposit key." Pitsy answered.

"He got any family?"

"Yeah. Paper said something about a wife and little girl."

"Good. Let's look there." Billy said before his surgeon came in.

After his doctor entered the room and they made small talk, he warned him that the damages to his face were impossible to repair, especially with plastic surgery as every nerve ending and muscle tissue were damaged beyond repair. After he removed the bandages from his head, Ink puked at the horrible sight. After seeing for himself...Billy asked Pitsy and Ink to leave the room so he and his doctor could 'chat'. Once outside their bosses room, Pitsy angrily berated his son for throwing up after they saw how disfigured Billy's face and reminding him how sensitive Billy was to his good looks.

After they stepped back inside the room, Pitsy asked his boss if he was alright...and was surprised as Billy had killed his doctor by impaling a pair of scissors through his forehead!

Billy, whom had been looking at slide shows of jigsaw puzzles answered casually. "Okay, thanks." They casually left the doctor's office, got into the car and drive off before Billy spoke again. "No more distractions, we need to focus on my goals. 1: We get my money back. And 2: we're gonna get rid of Frank Castle."

"You're kidding. He took out a small army. How are we gonna kill him before he'll kill us?" Ink asked, wondering how they would kill Castle, while pointing out that the Punisher had killed a small number of their hired help without breaking a sweat.

"My brother will take care of that." Billy answered.

Loony Bin Jim?"

That caused Ink's father to snap angrily. "Shut the fuck up!"

Billy angrily snapped himself while turning around to face Ink and grabbing him by the throat. "His name is James! Not Loony Bin Jim! Not L.B.J! James!"

Ink apologized for running his mouth and calling himself an idiot, with his father agreeing and also apologizing to Billy. But their boss replied while renaming himself. "Billy is dead. From now on...you call me...Jigsaw."

Jigsaw and his men broke into the mental asylum where his brother was being held the next day, with Billy snapping the neck of the doctor in charge of the institution and freeing his mentally insane brother, who thought his disfigured brother looked 'fantastic'...and letting him attack/kill the orderly, disemboweling him alive and eating his organs while watching in amusement!

 **Meanwhile with Frank**

The broken antihero arrived at Nick's house with a bag full of money to give to his wife and little girl. He was about to knock on the door when said little girl spoke to him. "You're in my light." Grace said, looking up for her coloring book at Frank.

Frank kindly knelt down and gently gave her a flashlight. "For the next time someone gets in your light." He said gently as he saw the sweet little girl shine her new flashlight on her paper, making Frank smile gently.

But the gentle moment was interrupted when Angela came out and pointed a gun at Frank's head. "Step the fuck away from my little girl!" She ordered.

"Mommy, that's a bad word." Grace said.

"Go inside, Grace." Angela told her daughter, making her do as she was told. You're messing with the wrong family on the wrong day, asshole." She said as Frank looked at her. "It's you. What are you doing here?!"

"You'll scare the girl.

"Shut up!"

Frank stood up while looking sadly at the widowed mother. "I'm sorry."

"I said shut up!" Angela said before looking down at the bag. "What's this?"

"Something to help out." Frank answered.

Angela looked at Frank in disbelief, angry that he'd give them money after killing her husband. "No. No, you don't get to do that! You don't get to shoot my husband in cold blood and then stop at the ATM."

"It's for your daughter." Frank said, trying to reason that the cash was for the sweet little girl.

"This is what you deserve. What you did to Nick." Angela cried, not being able to finish the words. "Who punishes _you!?"_

Frank looked at the grieving widow with sad eyes, as it reminded him of the broken husband and father that he still was. But he knew that she was right. Dying was what he deserved. "He taught you how to shoot. A good agent keeps his family safe. He knew he couldn't always be here for you both. He took you out to the range, showed you what to do." He said sadly as he lowered the gun to his chest where his heart was. "This is where you do it. Squeeze, don't pull." He advised as he still had sad eyes, ready to accept death.

But before she could pull the trigger, Grace came out and tapped her mother's arm gently. "Mommy, I can't find my red pin. I need it for my coloring paper." She said gently, making her mother look at her before heading inside with Grace. Frank picked up the bag and left the house, but not before looking sadly at the flashing light in the dark window before walking away.

T **he next day**

After the not so happy and failed attempt to apologize to Nick's wife, Frank met up with Micro at his home address and meeting his source on the street: a reformed gang member named Carlos, along with Blade, Selene and Amelia, who explained to Micro and Carlos that they were vampires, much to their great disbelief but they showed them their fangs as proof.

"Easy you 3, don't want any of them having the wrong idea about you." Frank said as he walked in and put a hand on Blade's shoulder.

"Well, your other friend wanted an explanation of who we were and I felt like now was the right time." Blade said while looking at his friend.

"Anyway, you know how the cops are always interested in those gun buybacks, except they never work because what banger would ever trust a cop, right? But they just love Carlos here. They get 1 look at that ink and they know he's for real. And we get the guns off the street...to you." Micro said while opening a hidden containers with guns from off the streets.

"It's actually a work of genius, Micro. Even some of our old covens thought of that at 1 point." Amelia complemented with a smile.

"Thanks, Miss Amelia." The informant said while smiling back before looking at his non-moving mother.

"So Blade, why are you and your Vampiress friends in New York? I didn't expect you to be here for awhile... unless something came up and you needed my help." Frank said, wondering why his friend was in New York right now.

Blade explained for his two vampire friends. "We're here in New York, because an Existence member is operating here in New York City."

"I thought you wiped all those demented bastards out back in Asia and Europe?"

Micro asked bluntly. "What the hell is Existence?"

After explaining to Micro and Carlos that Existence was an organization of genetically enhanced vampires formerly led by Deacon Frost, Selene revealed to the Punisher and his contacts. "This Existence is an operative of the North American branch."

Frank asked as he couldn't believe it. "Those sons of bitches have a cell of agents here in America?"

Amelia added for her brother and lover. "This agent is masquerading as a Russian business man, doing a business transaction between that man that Frank killed, Billy Russoti."

Micro stated nervously. "Um, correction: Russoti isn't dead."

Blade asked surprised. "What?"

Selene asked, just as surprised alongside her lover. "He survived? But that's impossible! We were there when Frank activated that glass crusher! There was blood smeared all over in that container holding the glass!"

Micro stated. "I don't know how he survived either, but he did...and I just heard over the news that Russoti and his men had just broke his brother out of a mental asylum."

Frank said, showing he wasn't interested in going after Russoti. "He's not my problem anymore. Blade can take care of him...or the cops can."

Selene asked while scoffing in disgust at how pathetic Frank was being. "So that's it then. The almighty and feared vigilante, Frank Castle throwing in the towel over a simple mistake?"

Frank stated while growling angrily at the female vampire. "You better watch that tone, lady...I'm done hunting down criminals!"

Amelia stated as she immediately knew that her Selene was merely using aggressive therapy to snap Frank out of his guilt trip and instinctively backed her up. "Or what, Frank, huh? You going to do something about what my Selene said?"

The human vigilante snarled softly as he slowly reached for a customized S&W Model 500 revolver but chose not to draw it out. "I'm warning you two vampires right now, back the fuck off."

The former Elder asked as she and her lover felt that Frank almost changed his mind and needed more motivation. "So that's it? You're just going to quit, Frank?"

Frank attempted to walk for the door, only for Carlos to stand in his way. "The lady asked you a question Frank."

Frank snarled underneath his breathe. "I'm only going to say this once kid: get the fuck out of my way."

Blade followed Selene's and Amelia's lead and demanded while slamming Frank into a wall. "No Frank, you answer that!"

Frank couldn't take it anymore and broke down while sliding down to the floor. "Yes! I am quitting! But I deserve to die for what I did. I...just...miss my family. And after everything I did to help innocent people, I destroyed a family myself. I took a husband and father away from that woman and that...sweet little girl. Don't any of you get that?!"

Blade knelt down and softly placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and stated softly. "Well, now's your chance to make things right, Frank. The only way to make amends with Donatelli's family is by protecting his wife and daughter from Russoti and his crew. They're in danger as long as Russoti and his scumbags are alive. And with Vladimir with them, that sweet little girl will know that real monsters do exist. Help me and my friends out, and that family will be safe and that sweet little girl will still have her innocence."

Frank stated as he finally realized how Blade and his vampire friends convinced him to stop Jigsaw. "Blade...thanks."

Blade smiled and helped his friend up before Selene and Amelia handed him 2 semi automatic pistols, which he put into hoisters on his waist. "Russoti's the last 1, then I'm done."

"From your lips to God's ears." Micro said with a smile.

"Know where we can find him? We find Russoti and his scumbags, we find Vladimir and his monsters." Amelia said to Micro.

"Well, I don't have a fix on them. Frank wiped out his associates that are known to me." Micro answered.

"I saw him with some new guys. Leader was black and had dreadlocks. Did some kind of acrobatic stuff over the roofs." Frank said, remembering the acrobatic gang members fleeing over the roofs that night.

"That's Maginty and his urban freeflow gang. He's on a constant meth high. Come on, I'll help you guys and ladies find the mean bastard." Carlos said before walking out the door.

Blade and Frank looked at each other and smiled, knowing that working together again would be great for the both of them, making Selene and Amelia smile as well before all 4 of them left to head back to Frank's hideout to get him suited up and ready for his next mission.

"You ladies and gentlemen play nice." Micro said with a smile.

 **There you go, my friends, part 2 of Punisher War Zone is complete. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Punisher War Zone part 3**

A few hours after breaking psychotic brother out of the mental asylum, Jigsaw and his henchmen arrived to the building that Billy 'inherited' from his deceased uncle, much to James' amazement and admiration towards his brother before they went inside and Jigsaw saw his reflection and broke down as he realized how horrible he looked because of the Punisher. James then promised his disfigured brother that he'd kill the Punisher/Frank for greatly disfiguring his face before breaking every mirror in the room, much to his brother's enjoyment.

When they got to the upper floors, Jigsaw had a face to face meeting with Vladimir Reznov and 2 other vampires that were his bodyguards in disguise, discussing their business. Jigsaw asked his secret vampire contact. "Did you bring what we discussed, Reznov?"

The still living Existence agent answered in a clear Romanian accent. "Indeed, my American-Italian friend. Did you fulfill your end of the bargain as we agreed?"

The disfigured crime boss answered. "My guy in Customs has guaranteed you and your people a safe port, so you can load and unload your cargo whenever you want."

Vladimir smiled evilly before he reached into his left business jacket pocket and pulled out a small glass vial with a red glowing liquid emitting from it and handed it to Jigsaw, who happily accepted it. Both Ink and his father turned to each confused, as they had no idea what the 'Russian' had just given their boss was and Pitsy would ask his boss/friend. "Boss, what did Reznov just give you?"

His boss smiled and stated. "This is our payment...a vial containing a new strand of human/vampire soldier serum."

Ink asked with shock from what his boss just said. "W-What?! V-V-Vampires?!" That was when Vladimir and his bodyguards had revealed their true vampire selves to Jigsaw's lackey's, much to their shock/horror but they were calmed down by Jigsaw, who explained the benefits of being a cross between a human and vampire: even though they would never be active during the day and would be dependent on blood to satisfy their cravings, they would have the power of immortality: being able live throughout the centuries without aging or dying...much to Ink's and Pitsy's delight.

"But 1 small problem, Jigsaw, the 1 who did this to you, the Punisher, has allied himself with our most hated enemy. His name is Blade, born half evolved raccoon and half vampire. And what's worse, 2 Death Dealers, the former Elder Amelia and her lover and best warrior Selene are with him. If Frank Castle could do that to your face and kill a small army of your Mob soldiers, just think what he could do to all of us allied with our enemies." Vladimir said, worried about what Castle and Blade could do to them while working together, especially if an Elder of the Corvinus Strain vampires and her lover/top warrior were also with them.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan to make them do exactly what we want them to do. You just concentrate on your part and after that, Castle, his raccoon friend and those Death Dealers will be dead in a few nights." Jigsaw said with an evil smile, having a good plan to deal with Castle and his allies.

 **Meanwhile in another part of New York**

Carlos and Blade were roughing up a few Jamaican street thugs: demanding to know where Maginty and his crew were and the street thug easily told them: robbing a bodega in Hell's Kitchen. After they got what they needed, Blade contacted Frank, Selene and Amelia before heading to the car, with the reformed gang member going his own way as the Raccoon Daywalker told him that he'd done his part.

 **Meanwhile in Hell's Kitchen**

Maginty and his two crew members were getting high on drugs to increase their high after horribly killing the owner of a store and performed a number of athletic/parkour stunts and feats on the roofs after evading the cops...until a 37 mm grenade had killed one of Maginty's friends as they attempted to perform an aerial cartwheel! The two Jamaican's stared surprised/horrified from what they just saw before glancing to a neighboring rooftop...and saw Frank/Punisher holding a grenade launcher, with smoke emitting from the barrel and Selene taking aim with an H&K SL8-4 sniper rifle! The former Death Dealer fired 3 separate shots: 1 shot to kill the remaining gang member by shooting him between his eyes and the other 2 to kneecap Maginty!

Frank stated while nodding in approval, acknowledging the female vampire's sharpshooting skills. "Those were rather impressive shots, Selene."

Amelia stated while complimenting her lover's sniping skills as well before giving her a short kiss. "Nice shooting, baby."

Selene smiled while turning to her beloved. "Thanks babe."

They then approached the wounded but still living Maginty, who was crying in deep pain and agony while pleading with them not to kill him. "Please... don't kill me."

Frank demanded to know where Jigsaw was. "Russoti. Where is he?"

Maginty attempted to play dumb, acting like he had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry? I don't know anyone named Russoti. Who's that, an Italian restaurant dishwasher or something?"

Both Selene and Amelia didn't buy his dumb acting so they simply slammed their left/right foot over his bleeding knee caps, making the thug cry out in pain. Last chance before we shoot off your groin, asshole. Where's Russoti?" Selene said as she and Amelia aimed their pistols at his groin.

"And try to lie and play dumb again, you crackhead shitbag." Amelia added after her lover as their fingers were slowly squeezing the triggers.

The Punisher smiled at this, as he soon realized that he, Blade and the two vampiress lovers had a lot more in common than he previously thought: as their pasts and more importantly, their fighting and interrogation methods to get the information they needed was similar. " _Glad to see there's other people out there that share my point of view and methods. Last thing the world needs is more heroes who are concerned about having blood on their hands when their self-righteousness and egos blind them to the fact that they already do, indirectly or not."_ He thought to himself.

Maginty, unable to bear the pain, revealed that Jigsaw/Billy discovered that Nicky was an undercover cop and stole all his money...and also learned he had a wife and daughter. "Of course. Jigsaw. I was just with him. He was supposed to give us some dope for a job, but it turns out that he don't have any anymore. He forgot that he gave the whole bunch to that FBI rat bastard! So he went to see Donatelli's see bitch and kid...to get it all back." But this information only made the anti heros angry as Frank picked him up.

 **Meanwhile, close to where the Vampiress lovers and Frank were**

Budiansky and Soap were driving in their car, listening to the police radio to try to find Frank Castle and bring him in for Nick's murder but had heard nothing about him so far. "So when did Donatelli go undercover?" Soap asked, wanting to make conversation with his temporary partner.

"We were partners in Narcotics. But unfortunately, most of the drugs we confiscated...ended up in my nose. Internal Affairs tried to get Nick to rat me out, but he wouldn't, so they sent him undercover." Budiansky answered, revealing that he and Nick were partners in Narcotics but the black FBI agent was using most of the drugs they took. And that because Nick wouldn't rat his partner out to protect him, Internal Affairs sent him undercover, making Budiansky part of the reason that he was dead and that it was his fault. "He's dead because of me."

Soap locked at Budiansky with sympathetic eyes before speaking while looking at the road. "So you...still using?

"No. That's in the past." Budiansky answered, knowing that his past of using drugs was behind him now.

But as the two cops were getting closer, they stared with shock after seeing the Jamaican falling from a towering roof and landing on the spiked tips of a gate, with Frank landing right on top of him! After seeing the man who killed his friend and former partner, Budiansky roared out after getting out of the car. "CASTLE! You're under arrest you homicidal motherfucker!" Frank merely ignored the dark skinned FBI agent and walked away. "Drive around the block and meet me at the other side." The dark skinned FBI agent told his partner before giving chase to the Punisher.

 **Meanwhile at the Donatelli house**

Jigsaw and his crew found where Nick's family had lived and had broken into the house, scaring Angela and Grace after they saw Billy's greatly disfigured face and his men armed with handguns and a shotgun. Billy/Jigsaw stated while acting like a 'gentleman'. "Good evening...Mrs. Donatelli. Or would you simply prefer Miss? Terribly sorry for the inconvenience...but my boys and I are here to take back the money your rat husband stole from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I swear to God!" Angela said while holding her daughter close to protect her.

Jigsaw asked teasingly/darkly while kneeling down so he and Grace were face to face. "What about you, sweet cheeks? Would you also like to swear on an imaginary friend?" When the little girl said nothing, Jigsaw ordered Ink and Pitsy to keep an eye on Angela and Grace while he and James searched the house for the money, which they more than willingly agreed to.

 **Meanwhile back with Frank**

Frank was running to where the block where Angela and Grace's house was...only for Budiansky to tackle him to the pavement and heated street brawl had soon followed! Frank eventually gained the upper hand against the FBI agent and disarmed him. "Stay out of our way." Frank told him... only for Budiansky to continue the fight but Frank got the upper hand again and attempted to drown him by shoving his face into a deep pothole filled with water...but stopped himself from killing another innocent person while looking up at Blade, Selene and Amelia before Budiansky handcuff Frank to him. Blade attempted to help his friend but Frank shook his head and signaled them to follow him, making Blade nod back.

 **Back at the Donatelli house**

Jigsaw and his brother would continue to ransack the house for the money...only to come up empty! Billy then gave Angela an ultimatum: tell him where his money was or he'd kill Grace. Fearful for her daughter's life, told the disfigured Mob boss that there was a safe in her's and Nick's bedroom and even gave him the combination. Meanwhile, a single police cruiser parked outside and two police officers, one man and one woman approached the house...only for Loony Bin Jim to answer the door.

After asking if everything was alright inside the house, James cryptically answered. "Oh, no officer...things are not alright. Please step inside." Once the two cops stepped inside, Loony Bin James swiftly killed them with Ink's help, bludgeoning the male officer with a fire poker and impaling the female officer with an antique sword, much to Angela's and Grace's horror.

 **Back with Frank**

"Well, well, well, guess you knew this day was coming, wasn't it?" Soap asked Frank as he drove to the station, taunting Frank about finally getting caught.

Budiansky, still having Castle but getting a bad feeling about Angela and Grace, spoke to his partner. "Have you...heard anything from the patrol car?"

"I tried a couple times but there's no answer." Soap answered honestly, having not heard from the unit he sent to the Donatelli home to check on Angela and Grace.

"Take me to the house." Budiansky told his partner, wanting to see if Angela and Grace were alright, making Soap box before they drove to the house and spotted the patrol car.

"Let me help you." Frank said to Budiansky, knowing that if Jigsaw was already there, the FBI agent didn't stand a chance without his help.

Budiansky, still not trusting the one who murdered his former partner and friend, just got out of the car and leaned down. "Get him to the station." He told Soap, making his partner nod before he went to the back of the house carefully to avoid being spotted.

When he was gone, Frank looked at Soap. "Let me out."

Soap looked at Frank before speaking. "You know Frank... throwing you a tip now and again is 1 thing. Password to the crime database is another but... letting you go?" He said, revealing that he was Frank's inside source in the police department.

"Soap!" Frank said with a bit of force.

"Fine." Soap said before getting out of the car and releasing him from his handcuffs.

Once he stepped out of Soap and Budiansky's car, Frank smirked after seeing his vampire friends/allies casually waiting for him before they went in to save the Donatelli's. After causing a distraction to separate Pitsy and Ink when the junkie's father told him to go check it out, Frank shoved the idiot into a wall while he was snorting drugs and killed him with 1 hard punch to the face! After seeing his son killed in a matter of seconds, Pitsy tried to get to Frank but Selene and Amelia immediately aimed their handguns at him.

"I'd drop that if I were you, asshole." Selene said with a smirk while grabbing him by the throat.

"And don't even think about trying anything because I'm just itching to put a bullet in your head." Amelia added after her lover, making Pitsy drop his gun and sit down in the chair.

After seeing that his friend wanted to kill Pitsy, Blade stated firmly while gesturing to Grace. "Frank...not in front of the girl."

Knowing that Blade was about right to stop him from shooting Pitsy, as Grace had already been traumatized from witnessing James murdering the two police officers in front of her and her mother already, Frank had picked the frightened little girl up and walked out the way he and his friends came in with Angela right behind him...but not before tossing the short barreled shotgun to Amelia, whom easily caught and aimed it directly at Jigsaw's remaining henchman. After hearing all the commotion from upstairs, the Russoti brothers had fired directly at the Selene and Amelia, while Blade provided cover by deflecting every bullet with his master swordsmanship. While his friends/sisters were reloading, Pitsy had attempted to help his boss/friend out by drawing out a concealed gun...only to be killed by the Raccoon Daywalker from a shuriken to the forehead!

After witnessing the death of his remaining loyal friend/henchman, Jigsaw and his brother fired non-stop at the vampires, with Selene, Amelia and much to their surprise...Agent Budiansky firing in retaliation after running inside from hearing the gunfire.. After being engaged in a fire fight with the Russoti brothers for what felt like 10-15 minutes, the NYPD had arrived outside the Donatelli house!

Knowing they were out of time, Blade shouted out to his friends/sisters. "Selene, Amelia! We need to get the hell out of here!"

Much to their surprise, Budiansky agreed with the raccoon/vampire despite being freaked out by his appearance. "You two ladies heard the talking raccoon. Get out of here! I've got these two sick fucks!"

Selene asked with concern. "You sure?"

The dark skinned FBI agent answered "Just go! I'll tell them it was just me!"

After giving Budiansky an approving nod as a sign of respect, Blade and the two lovers had escaped to meet up with Frank. Shortly after they left, Soap had barged in to 'back up' Budiansky...only for the pissed off FBI agent to steal his Glock and fired at both Jigsaw and James until they were out of ammo and the cops arrested them, with Soap lying that Frank had escaped on his own.

 **Later at Frank's hideout**

Frank and his vampire friends had gotten safely back to his hideout with Angela and Grace and the Punisher was taking off his armor and weapons, with his friends doing the same so as not to scare the little girl anymore than she already had been tonight. "You'll be safe here." Frank told them.

"I think we can manage on our own." Angela said to Frank, still hating the 1 who killed her husband while Grace sawca wooden box a few feet away from her.

"It's just until we know that Russoti and his brother can't hurt you and your daughter anymore, Miss Angela." Selene said gently as Grace looked went up to the box and found a key on the back to open it.

Frank saw this and smiled. "Very smart. Go ahead, open it."

Grace opened the box and saw objects of Frank's old life, including the things that his children loved. She got out 2 hair clips and put them on the left side of her hair before getting out a music done with a carousel inside.

Frank walked up to her and spoke. "Here. Let me show how it works." He said gently as he turned on the toy and sweet music played while the carousel turned.

"Wow." Grace said with amazement, making her mother and the Vampiress lovers smile gently at her.

"It was... Lisa's favorite toy. She...used to get mad when her little brother played with it." Frank revealed, remembering all the times his daughter got mad when her little brother played with the music toy.

"Does she mind if I play with it?" Grace asked innocently.

"Of course not, sweetheart. In fact, I think Frank would enjoy watching you play." Selene said gently as she and Amelia knelt down and rubbed the little girl's hair.

"What are your names?" Grace asked the 2 lovers.

"Well, I'm Amelia and this is Selene. She and I are very close and we're going to keep you safe until the bad men are all gone." Amelia answered sweetly to the little girl.

"You know, little Grace, you remind me of my nieces. They were innocent and full of life just like you are." Selene said gently as she looked into Grace's innocent eyes and saw her 2 little nieces in her.

"Thank you, Miss Selene. And who's your other friend? The tall raccoon man." Grace asked, wanting to know who Blade was.

"Well...you could say he's a good person and he's really close to us like...a brother. A different kind of brother. He's been around us for a while, he calls us his sister's because we became like family to him. He also helped me when I was working a few years ago and that's how I met him." Selene explained gently while leaving out the details of her mission in Japan 30 years ago.

"What's his name?"

"Well, this may sound weird but his name is Blade. That's what he calls himself because he's never told us his true name." Selene revealed, having remembered that Blade didn't go by his real name anymore because it, along with the boy he once was died with his parents a long time ago.

"Can I...talk to him?"

"Why of course, Grace. He won't hurt you. He's actually a very nice person." Selene said while gently taking her hand and walking her over to Blade in the other room, having just finished drinking some fresh blood from his blood dispensing device.

Grace tugged on Blade's coat gently, making him turn around before he saw her and took off his shades. "Hi... Mr Blade. I'm Grace." She said nervously.

Blade smiled as he gently touched her shoulders and looked into her eyes, seeing innocence that he had not seen in a very long time. "Hello Grace, I'm Blade and I'm very happy to meet you."

"Me too, Mr Blade. And thank you and your friends for saving me and Mom from those very bad men." Grace said before she hugged Blade, who was shocked before he hugged her back, having never received such affection from a child before due to his vampire nature, which scared the other children in his old world so much that they didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Selene, Amelia and Frank smiled at this, happy that Grace wasn't afraid of Blade due to his nature. When the moment was over, Grace was getting tired and Blade picked her up and carried her to her mother so that they could rest after what they'd just gone through tonight. After that, the 4 anti heros took turns watching over them while watching the news for anything related to Russoti and his father and especially Reznov. Because they knew that as long as those evil monsters were alive, Angela and Grace would never be safe.

 **There you go, my friends, the 3rd part of Punisher War Zone is complete. Next will be the final part. After that, it'll be the Hulk vs Thor animated movie, which will have another plot twist for Blade that will help him out a little later in another Marvel animated movie I have planned. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Punisher War Zone final part**

After Budiansky and Soap got Russoti and his man eating brother to the station, Jigsaw made a call to FBI agent Miller, who he'd blackmailed to give them complete immunity and information on Frank Castle in exchange for a setting up a Russian mobster named Cristu Bulat and his new biological weapon, which the agent reluctantly did but hoped that the Punisher would find Jigsaw and his brother and give them what they deserved.

 **Meanwhile at Frank's hideout**

As Angela and Grace were sleeping, Frank was sitting in his chair as he, Blade, Selene and Amelia watched the innocent girl sleeping, reminding them of innocence that they'd not seen in many years. Blade then took off his coat and put it over Grace to provide her with more warmth, making Frank smile at his friend.

Amelia and Selene also stroked the little girl's hair, reminding Selene of her long dead nieces and making her shed a tear. Amelia noticed this and kissed her lover on the lips in comfort before Blade gave his vampire sister a comforting hug.

"You're really close to them, aren't you Blade?" Frank asked as he got up and went to his cooking area to make some Instantly made military food, noticing how close his friend was to the female vampires.

"I am, Frank. When I 1st met Selene, it was to take down a common enemy. But as she told me about her past, I realized that she and I were more alike than just warriors fighting for the same cause, just as you and I did when we met. And as I got to know her better when she and Amelia needed my help, she became more than a fellow warrior and friend. She became the sister I never had. And since Amelia was in love with her, she became family to me as well. Something I've lost 3 times in my lifetime, even though Selene did come back to life, it still hurt." Blade explained as he joined Frank to help him cook the military food.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Raccoon. Those 2 are good for you, even I can see that. They need you and you need them...more than you know." Frank said with a smile. After a few minutes, the food was ready as Angela and Grace woke up.

Blade gave Grace hers as Frank gave Angela hers. "How long was I asleep?" The widowed mother asked, wondering how long she'd been sleeping.

"A long time." Frank answered. "You should eat."

"What is it?" Grace asked, wondering what the food was.

"Egg and cheese MRE, Grace. And this one came with chuckles, the best one to get." Blade answered, giving the child the toy that came with the meal.

"It's good for people who can't cook from what I've heard." Selene said gently while running the girl's cheek.

"Not exactly a balanced breakfast." Angela said as she ate the meal.

"Out of practice." Frank said before they heard someone coming.

Amelia and Selene quickly got out their guns and aimed them before they saw the th intruder was Carlos, making them lower their weapons. "Where's Micro? I need to talk to him." Frank asked, wanting to know where his friend was.

"Said his mother wasn't feeling well, he didn't want to leave her. and his cell phone went dead when I tried to get a hold of him." Carlos answered.

"Damn it." Frank said, having a really bad feeling something dreadful must've happened at Micro's apartment.

"I have the same feeling, Frank. It isn't safe for him out there with Vladimir still out there." Blade said, getting the same feeling as his friend.

"Carlos, protect these 2 until we return, and don't make us regret this." Selene told the former Latin gang member, trusting him to keep the child safe.

"Sure, miss Amelia, I will." Carlos said as he walked up to Grace, who was fond of him.

After the 4 anti heros arrived at the apartment, Frank and his vampire friends stared shocked/horrified from what they saw: how Micro's apartment was torn apart and more importantly...somebody had shot his catatonic mother's face completely off! Getting a bad feeling about Angela and Grace's safety, they quickly rushed back to the hideout.

 **Back at the hideout**

Carlos was playing with Grace while Angela watched, smiling at her daughter being happy after what they just went through...only to discover that James had somehow had found them and attacked Carlos with an axe while he told the widowed mother and child to run, only to get even more chopped up by the axe.

When the anti heros returned, they were shocked/horrified after seeing the reformed Latin gang member still clinging onto life. "Damn it, where are they?" Frank asked, demanding to know where Angela and Grace were.

"They...took...them. I'm... sorry, man." Carlos said as he gasped for air, apologizing for failing to protect Angela and Grace.

"No Carlos, don't you die on us." Blade told Carlos as he took the axe out of him, along with the note Jigsaw had left, telling Frank to come to the hotel or Micro, Angela and Grace would die.

"Hey man... I've seen what happens in situations like this, Raccoon. D-don't let...me die like this. Not like this." Carlos said, knowing he was dead no matter what his friends tried and begging them to put him out of his misery.

Frank, wanting to honor the reformed gang member, put his gun to his chest where his heart was as Selene spoke. "You did really good, Carlos. You turned your life around and protected Angela and Grace to your last breath." She said with a sad smile.

"That's something few people are capable of. Let that be your greatest accomplishment in the afterlife." Amelia added with the same smile.

Carlos smiled before saying his last words. "See you guys in hell, mi amigos."

"We see you anywhere in hell, we'll kick you out of there and into heaven." Blade said, making Carlos chuckle before the Daywalker covered his eyes and Frank shot him through the heart, ending his pain forever.

 **Meanwhile at the Bradstreet Hotel**

Jigsaw and James were meeting with Reznov at a secret back room, which had been converted into a 'laboratory/operating room' for the 'procedure'...as his vampire followers had loaded a huge amount of the super human/vampire serum into a huge dispenser machine hooked up to a number of IV tubes.

Reznov welcomed Jigsaw and his brother, while asking if they brought their 'special' guests for the 'main event'...which Jigsaw answered with a dark grin before turning to James, whom would mirror the smile and show Reznov a chained up and gagged Micro, Angela and Grace.

Jigsaw asked a question of his own. "How are things on your end Reznov?"

His secret vampire ally stated while gesturing to a large army of 50-60 human turned super vampire soldiers. "My new army is nearly complete, my friend. All that's needed is to dangle the bait...and lure in the prey."

Jigsaw smiled and answered. "You got that right, my friend."

 **Sometime later**

Frank was in the church with Blade, Selene and Amelia, having contacted Budiansky for a meeting. While sitting, Frank old friend Father Mike walked up to him. "Haven't seen you in ages, Frank. Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad." The priest said before he noticed the 3 vampires. "Never thought I'd see the day when creatures of the night sat in the House of God."

"Maybe we're here to support a friend, Father. Someone who's lost everything, just as we have." Amelia explained while sympathetic to Frank.

"I know you must think that we're monsters, Father, but we don't harm innocent people, despite what we are." Selene assured the priest, knowing just what the priest must be thinking about her and her lover and brother.

"Or maybe I'm just here to see an old friend." Frank said.

"Yeah right, Frank. I haven't seen you since-" Father Mike said before Frank finished for him.

"The funeral, I know."

"I've been reading about you. You're a long way from the seminary, my friend."

"I don't even remember that as part of my life anymore."

"Why do you and your friends do what you do?" Father Mike asked, wanting to know why his old friend and the 3 vampires do what they do.

"Someone has to punish the corrupt and kill the pure evil monsters who prey upon the humans." Blade answered for his friend.

"Judge others and you will be judged, for whatever measure you deal to others will be dealt to you in return." Father Mike said, quoting a verse from the Book of Luke."

"Matthew:72." Frank said, familiar with the words and the book, getting a nod from the priest.

"I'm familiar with the words. And when that eventually does happen, we're more than ok with that." Blade said, fine with the day he and his vampire sisters would eventually face the ultimate judgement day.

"While we're not religious, we've read the book. And believe it or not, I've felt what death is like, and when I eventually face it again, I know what to expect." Selene said, remembering the night she saw death and saw a small bit of the afterlife.

"God be with you all." The priest said before he left as Budiansky came in after putting a bit of holy water on himself and doing the holy cross sign before sitting behind the 4 anti heros.

"Interesting choice for a meeting place. Didn't think you or your... friend were religious, Castle." The agent said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well...an eye for an eye." Frank said.

"If I remember correctly, they're not called the 10 Suggestions."

"Russoti has Angela and Grace." Selene informed the FBI agent.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter how, what matters is getting them back." Amelia said, knowing now that the only thing that mattered was getting Angela and Grace back.

"Well maybe if you'd let me take them police protection like you should have, xwe wouldn't be having this conversation." Budiansky told them, blaming them for Angela and Grace being in the hands of those psychopaths.

"They'd be dead if we'd done that." Blade said, knowing that with all the corrupt cops in the city, Angela and Grace would be dead right now.

"The law can't touch them, you guys. Total immunity. Unless you have a video of Russoti taking them, they can't even give them a parking ticket." Budiansky told them.

"It's a fucked up system you're sworn to protect." Frank cursed, knowing that the system was broken, with criminals like Russoti taking advantage of every single loophole it had.

"Frank's right. If the system did its job right, criminals like Russoti and his brother wouldn't be breathing and there wouldn't be a need for beings with powers." Blade added after his friend, knowing that the system was completely broken and if it wasn't, there'd be no need for people to have an overreliance on beings with powers.

"Never said it was perfect, raccoon." Budiansky said, agreeing with the vigilantes on the system, but never saying that it was perfect.

"He wants me in exchange for them, but we need you to help secure the trade." Frank said, as he and his friends needed Budiansky to help secure the exchange.

"Okay. But we're doing this by the book." Budiansky said, willing to help Frank and his friends but only if they agreed to do things by the book.

"And what book do you think they're going by, Budiansky?" Selene asked.

"Hey I took an oath, lady."

"No official police procedure, Budiansky. You really want to save that little girl, forget the book and Leave your badge at home." Amelia told the agent before the anti heros left the church.

 **A few hours later in the city**

Russoti and LBJ had went across the city, recruiting all the local gangs and crime families that the Punisher had ever targeted, giving them a speech that they could finally kill Castle if they worked together. The gangs eagerly agreed on that before all of them were preparing themselves at the hotel, with several vampires. Meanwhile, Budiansky, who had realized that Soup was Frank's inside man in the police department, had asked him to help him in convincing Chrstu's father in helping to kill Jigsaw and his brother for putting his son in prison for life, which the old Russian mobster was eager for. As this was happening, the 4 anti heros were scoping out the hotel, seeing many gang members and vampires that Blade, Selene and Amelia identified.

 **Later at nighttime**

Budiansky and Soup saw Cristu's father and his men go into the hotel, with the other criminals thinking they were there for the 'Punisher party' before being let in. That was when Frank and his vampire friends appeared and explained the situation: how Jigsaw was partnered up with Reznov, who was really a vampire and how they were holding Micro, Angela and Grace hostage in the hotel. Budiansky refused to believe them, stating that vampires didn't exist...but swiftly changed his mind after Blade, Selene and Amelia revealed their vampire genetic features to him and Soap...much to their shock/surprise. Selene then told the dark skinned FBI agent that she, Amelia, Blade and Frank were Micro's, Angela's and more importantly, Grace's only shot at escaping the hotel alive. While he was against the idea completely, Budiansky begrudgingly gave the four anti-heroes only 1 hour to do what they needed to do...and then he'd call in the FBI SWAT and HRT squads.

"1 hour is all we need. Stay here, and if you don't hear gunfire for the next few minutes, they're not in there. If that happens, call it in." Frank said before he and his friends heard gunfire, indicating that the old mobster was opening fire on the other criminals and were most likely getting killing themselves in the gunfire, making the job of the 4 anti heros easier as they headed to the side of the hotel and up to a wooden window and broke through it before using their guns, sword, gaives, stakes and their skills to kill all the other criminals and vampires around the hotel in very violent ways before Frank killed the last of them before getting attacked by LBJ, who was fighting very well into the bathroom of the hotel, biting Frank on the neck before Blade grabbed the insane human and began to beat him up violently until he threw glass at them and ran to where his brother and Reznov were before his scared brother threw him a gun and he pointed it at Grace's head as Jigsaw pointed his at Micro's head.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Come on in, Castle, don't be shy and throw down your gun." Jigsaw told Frank before he did as he was told for Micro's, Angela and Grace's sakes. Jigsaw then shot Frank 3 times, much to his friends' concern before throwing the gun back to him.

"Die, you bastards!" LBJ said as he pointed his gun at the Punisher.

"No, my friend. That's no way to punish the Punisher, the Daywalker or 2 traitors to the vampire world." The voice of Reznov said with an evil grin as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Reznov, I presume?" Blade asked with a hateful glare.

"Yes, Daywalker. What do you say we play a little game of Russian Roulette?" Reznov asked with dark amusement before looking at Jigsaw.

"Yeah. You got 1 round left in there, Castle. You shoot 1 of these 2 and the other 1 go free. What do you say, Frank? Who's it to be, your car friend right here?"

"Or the little girl... unless... I could grant her the gift of immortality." Reznov said while hissing at Grace.

"Go to hell, you bastards!" Selene yelled in anger.

"If you hurt that little girl, you'll all die screaming in pain!" Amelia added after her lover.

"Silence, traitors! Your punishments will come after the Daywalker and the Punisher are dead. The covens of your kind have placed a very large bounty on your heads and I'm going to be the one to collect." Reznov said evilly, thinking that he would be the one to collect the bounty on the former Death Dealers' heads.

"Then they both die." Jigsaw said as he prepared to shoot Micro and James prepared to shoot Grace.

Not wanting Grace to die, as she was only a little girl and innocent, Micro asked Frank to kill him. "Frank! She's a kid. Shoot me."

Frank aimed his gun at his friend before Jigsaw began to count to 3 as Frank looked at his friend. "You won't feel a thing, Micro." Frank said sadly before he shot James in the head, killing him.

After watching Frank kill his brother, Jigsaw shot Micro in head, killing him as well before he and the Punisher engaged in a heated brawl as Blade quickly got Reznov out of the way before Selene and Amelia released Angela and Grace, allowing them to escape before helping Blade with Reznov, with both fights ending with Frank impaling Jigsaw and Reznov with a metal pipe, hurting them greatly before Blade drank Reznov's blood to find out how many more Existence members occupied America, which fortunately were only 2 left before the anti heros finally decided to end both of the evil monsters by pushing them into fire, making them scream in pain as Reznov began to explode and Jigsaw finally died as his puzzled face came apart.

"That was just the beginning of your suffering in hell." Frank said before Jigsaw and Reznov were finally dead.

 **Back outside of the hotel**

Angela and Grace walked out of the hotel where Budiansky and Soup were waiting for them. They walked up to the woman and child and Budiansky hugged them. "You okay?" He asked, getting a nod from Angela. "Where's Castle and his friends?"

"Still inside." Angela answered.

"And Micro?" Soap asked, making Angela look sadly at him, as if saying he didn't make it as Soup bowed his head sadly at Micro's unfortunate death.

That was when Frank and his friends came out of the hotel before the agents ran up to them before Budiansky smiled at them. "I think you guys should get out of here." He said with a smile, getting an nod of respect from Frank and the vampires, as if saying that he's doing the right thing.

"Yeah. Come on, guys, I'll buy you a couple of drinks." Soup said as he began to led the anti heros away from the area before the cops arrived.

"Wait!" Angela said as she ran to the anti heros and spoke to Frank. "My husband and I talked about you, argued even. And he said that you were 1 of the good guys. And your friends are, too." She said with a smile, finally accepting Frank and his vampire friends.

The 4 anti heros smiled back and looked at Grace 1 last time, with the sweet innocent girl waving goodbye to them before they waved back with gentle smiles before leaving the area with Soup as Angela walked back to Budiansky and her daughter as he embraced them in a hug. As the anti heros were walking with Soup as he began talking to them about taking a break since almost every criminal and vampires in the city were all dead, they disappeared as a mugger pointed a gun at the cop, demanding his wallet before Frank shot him in the head, getting a smirk from Selene, Amelia and Blade.

"Oh man, now I got brains spattered all over me." Soup complained.

 **There you go, my friends, Punisher War Zone is complete at last. Don't know which Marvel movie will be next but I think I'll go with the Hulk vs Thor animated movie. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


End file.
